The Refugee
by ColREHogan
Summary: *** Completed! *** Hogan helps a German to leave Germany with some unexpected results. Newly updated! 9/2009 Minor updates to part 2 added 11/13/09
1. The Refugee Part 1

Author's Note: This portion of this story contains elements from episode #90, "The Ultimate Weapon" written by Richard M. Powell. The rest of the story follows from these events. Others own the Hogan's Heroes characters. The character of Diane Michaels was borrowed from episode #16, "Anchors Aweigh, Men of Stalag 13" written by David Chandler and Jack H. Robinson. All others are my creations. Please don't use them without my permission.

The Refugee – Part 1

By Diane Maher

Hogan left Klink's office and returned to the barracks. His crew came out of his office and sat around the table as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Before saying anything, he took a swig to try to warm up after being outside in the cold and relax after the episode in Klink's office.

"Well, mon Colonel, how'd it go?" LeBeau asked.

Before Hogan could answer, Newkirk commented, "Bloody awful. Weren't you in the office listenin' when Schultz nearly blew our plan?"

"No, I was out here trying to keep our lunch from burning," LeBeau commented as he started dishing out the food.

"Pipe down," Hogan said. "It could have gone better, but I think I salvaged the situation. As far as this visiting brass, I don't know what to make of her."

This got LeBeau's attention immediately and his expression brightened when he asked, "Her?"

"Yes. The SS Colonel who's here to check out Schultz's psychic abilities is a woman," Hogan replied. His mind formed an image of her and for a minute, he said nothing.

"Colonel?" Kinch inquired.

Hogan blinked and realized he'd been daydreaming. Taking another drink of his coffee to try and cover his lack of attention, he replied, "We need to make sure that the barracks are clean for an inspection later today. Klink will be bringing her around. Kinch, has headquarters sent us any new jobs lately?"

"No, sir. They said that we should be getting word of some soon," Kinch replied.

"Making sure your calendar is clear before planning a night out on the town, sir?" Newkirk asked.

"Yeah and I'm going with this woman," Hogan jokingly replied. Looking around, he noticed Carter was missing. "Where's Carter?"

"He's taking a woodworking class in Barracks 5," Kinch replied.

While Karla Hoffman was unpacking her things in the VIP quarters, she considered what had happened since she left Berlin that morning. Her assignment here was twofold. One, she was to investigate General Burkhalter's claim of a military genius at Stalag 13. Two, she was to investigate the strange happenings around the camp and determine whether this Colonel Hogan was connected to any of these events. Her commanding officer had given her all the information obtained by the Gestapo in their investigations. During the train trip from Berlin to Hammelburg, she read the reports and found that this Colonel Hogan showed up consistently as a suspect.

The additional information on Hogan was extensive. The Gestapo suspected him of being connected to the events taking place around Stalag 13, but so far, they hadn't been able to prove any of the allegations made against him. There had been no picture included in the file so she'd hoped to meet this man Hogan during this trip to get an idea about his personality. She didn't have to ask for a tour of the camp; Colonel Klink was groveling to his superiors and to the SS, which he obviously feared. When Karla arrived at Stalag 13, her duty was clear in her mind.

"However, now that I've met this Colonel Hogan..." Karla muttered to herself as she finished unpacking. She then went to the window, sat down, made herself comfortable, and looked out at the compound where the prisoners were playing American football. Her eyes fell upon Hogan as he had joined in the game. Her gaze never left him and she smiled as she watched him. He seems to be quite athletic, she thought.

Karla remembered appraising Hogan after he introduced himself in Klink's office earlier and how she felt something tug ever so slightly at her heart. She ignored it at the time. Now that she was alone in the VIP quarters, that same feeling was making its presence felt again and it was becoming increasingly difficult for her to ignore. Since the death of her fiancé in Poland, she had given up on trying to have any meaningful relationships before the war ended.

There was a knock on the door then and Karla blinked as her musings about Hogan were interrupted. Karla stood, crossed the room and answered the door. She found Colonel Klink standing there with Sergeant Schultz.

"Colonel Hoffman, are you ready for your tour of the camp?" Klink asked.

Karla reached for her coat on the rack, put on her hat and replied, "Yes."

They headed across the compound to a building labeled as the Recreation Hall. Klink opened the door and turned on the lights. Karla looked in and was impressed at not only the variety of items there to occupy the prisoners but also the cleanliness of the room.

From there, Klink took her to a second building. Schultz opened the door and Klink said, "This is the camp bakery. As you can see, it's kept spotless."

Karla nodded. They headed for another, smaller building. When Klink opened the door, a wall of stench greeted them.

Karla coughed, covered her mouth and nose with her hand, took a step back and asked, "What is that awful odor?"

Klink waved his hand trying to keep the acrid smell from his own nose, turned and demanded, "Schultz, when was this place last cleaned?"

"I don't know, Herr Kommandant," Schultz replied.

"See to it that this place is thoroughly cleaned!" Klink ordered.

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Schultz replied with a salute and closed the door.

"What is this miserable place?" Karla asked, noticing the growth of black mold in places.

"This is our delousing station. When a new prisoner is brought to the camp, this is the first place they see," Klink replied. "They are required to bathe here."

"Ewww! People bathe here? How disgusting!" Karla complained.

"Schultz will see to it that it is cleaned up. I'm sorry that it was in this state," Klink said. "Come, let's go."

Karla nodded, quickly turned and left the delousing station. Klink guided her to another, more solid looking building. As they entered, Klink said, "This is the cooler. Down at the end of the hall, we have our solitary confinement cells."

What a dreary place this is, Karla thought. She didn't want to think how horrible it must be to be incarcerated inside one of those cells.

Finally, they left the solitary building, and headed towards one of the barracks. Karla noticed that the wooden building they approached was labeled as Barracke 2. The prisoners were inside the barracks now.

When they entered, Klink began, "Now this is a typical barracks and these are some of our prisoners."

Karla nodded slightly and looked around the room. A short, black haired man was watching her intently. Most of the other prisoners were engaged in some sort of activity, like writing letters home or playing cards. One was even sketching another prisoner.

"Where is Colonel Hogan?" Klink asked.

"I think he's in his office taking a nap," the short black haired prisoner replied in French accented English.

Klink frowned, walked to the end of the barracks and knocked loudly on the door. "Colonel Hogan!"

Shortly, the door opened and the American officer who had been in Klink's office stood in the doorway. "Yes, Kommandant, what is it?" Hogan asked.

Klink replied, "You'll come out of your office when I am in the barracks and you and your men will show me some respect."

"Just some respect?" Hogan asked.

"Humph!" Klink replied shaking a balled fist in the air.

As she stood behind Klink, Karla grinned as Hogan mocked the Kommandant. She wiped the smile from her face before Klink noticed.

"Excuse me, Frau Oberst," Schultz said behind her.

Karla walked further into the barracks so Schultz could enter.

"Achtung!" Schultz commanded.

"You're a bit late, Schultz," Klink commented, frowning.

"But sir, I thought you wanted the delousing station cleaned immediately," Schultz replied.

"You could have had some of the prisoners do it tomorrow!" Klink replied.

Karla interrupted, "Colonel Klink, I would like to speak to these men. As I understand from reading your report, Sergeant Schultz is their barracks guard and I want to see what they know about his predictive abilities. I shouldn't be very long."

"Are you certain, Colonel Hoffman?" Klink asked.

"Jawohl," Karla replied.

"Schultz, you will remain here with Colonel Hoffman to ensure her safety," Klink ordered.

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant!" Schultz replied. Klink turned to leave the barracks.

Karla was looking at Hogan again and noticed that he didn't look like he'd been sleeping. She looked back at Klink who had paused at the door, turned back and said, "Colonel Hogan, you're invited to my quarters for a dinner tonight that Corporal LeBeau will fix."

"What?!" the dark haired Frenchman protested loudly.

Hogan inclined his head towards the Frenchman with a look that silenced the other man. "Thank you, Kommandant. I'll be there and LeBeau will be glad to cook for you and your guests." Klink nodded once in satisfaction, turned and left. Hogan glanced in her direction.

Colonel Hoffman was looking at him when he glanced her way and Hogan noticed that her expression was one of genuine surprise when he accepted Klink's dinner invitation. I'll have to be careful around her, Hogan thought.

Hogan's gaze met Colonel Hoffman's and held it; her eyes weren't cold and hard as steel like he would have expected from someone in her position. He was surprised when he saw the warmth in her eyes. Her gaze never left his until she strode past him into his office to take a look around after Klink left the barracks. Schultz stayed with his crew in the next room to eat a snack. Hogan closed the door behind him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, do my quarters meet with your standards of cleanliness?" Hogan asked.

"It's not bad. At least you try to keep your quarters clean," Colonel Hoffman commented as she looked around the room. "I've seen far worse."

Hogan said sarcastically, "The maid only comes once every two weeks."

Colonel Hoffman tried to stifle a giggle and was only partially successful. She said, "There goes my tough woman image."

"Yeah," Hogan said, his tone soft. "I don't mind."

"You must be very lonely," Colonel Hoffman said softly.

Hogan nodded and looked away from her. When he turned back to face Colonel Hoffman, she had sat on the lower bunk.

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you mind if I sit here for a minute?" she asked as she took off her cap and ran her fingers through her wavy, blonde hair. She looked towards the window.

"No, I don't mind," Hogan replied. He noticed how the light reflected off her hair and added, "You told Klink that you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes. Have you noticed Sergeant Schultz's predictive abilities before?" Colonel Hoffman asked.

"Only when Corporal LeBeau is cooking," Hogan replied.

Colonel Hoffman's brow furrowed. "You mean Schultz is predictable because he will come here looking for food?"

Hogan chuckled. "Yes. That's the only thing we've noticed with regards to Schultz."

"That doesn't answer my question," Colonel Hoffman said as she stood and came to stand close to him.

"No, it doesn't. Do you seriously think that I'm going to give the SS a straight answer?" Hogan asked.

Colonel Hoffman shrugged, met his gaze and replied in a softer tone, "Perhaps not. Don't think of giving the SS an answer. I'd like you to give me a straight answer."

"You're in the SS," Hogan said, his tone even. "The answer you get depends on the question you ask."

Colonel Hoffman frowned at his response and said, "I'm in the SD. We are part of the SS, but we're not like those monsters."

"You could have fooled me," Hogan commented dryly, allowing his arms to drop to his sides.

Colonel Hoffman paused for a moment before asking, "Will you tell me a little bit about yourself?"

Hogan's brow rose in surprise. "What kind of question is that? It has nothing to do with Schultz!"

"I know," Colonel Hoffman replied. "I want to know more about you."

Hogan said, "Only if you tell me something about yourself first."

Colonel Hoffman shrugged and replied, "Fair enough. I'm from Hamburg and my family was killed in an Allied air raid last year."

"Sorry to hear that," Hogan said.

Colonel Hoffman's voice was quiet when she replied, "Danke."

Hogan noticed the change in the tone of her voice. It had changed to reflect the woman who was Colonel Hoffman. It was no longer the officer speaking. He asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Colonel Hoffman replied, shaking her head.

Hogan watched as she went to the bunk, picked up and put on her cap and headed for the door. When she opened it, she paused, turned and looked back at him before leaving his office, and then the barracks. When she left, Hogan realized he was holding his breath and exhaled. He was still staring at the spot where she had stood. He turned, went to the window and looked out. It was starting to snow.

As Hogan watched the snow fall, his mind became contemplative. He considered his purpose in being at Stalag 13. It was to sabotage the enemy, assist all friendly forces and help escaping prisoners get out of Germany. During his time at Stalag 13, Hogan had established and run his organization beneath Colonel Klink's nose. Once he'd chosen his crew, they dug their fantastic tunnel system and eventually made contact with the local underground to set up the escape route out of Germany. What about his purpose? No, it wasn't a purpose. Duty is what it was. I have a duty to my country.

Hogan stared out the window and his thoughts drifted back to Colonel Hoffman. What is it about her that I like, aside from the obvious? The answer came to him out of nowhere. He smiled as he thought, she's good-looking and more than willing to engage me at my own game.

"Colonel? Are you all right?" Kinch asked from behind him.

"What?" Hogan replied as he turned away from the window and blinked as Kinch's question interrupted his wandering thoughts.

"Are you all right?" Kinch repeated.

"Yeah, Kinch. I'm fine," Hogan replied.

"What did she want?" Kinch asked.

Hogan replied, "She just wanted to see my quarters and asked whether we've ever noticed Schultz's predictive abilities before now." Kinch left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

Hogan turned back to the window and looked out at the quarter-sized flakes. She's had an effect on me, he thought as he looked out at the snow for a few minutes more before he closed first the outside shutters, then the window and then went to clean himself up for the night's dinner. He pulled out a fresh change of clothes, a tie, his toilet kit and some after shave lotion. Hogan grinned as he felt the need to be especially neat and clean for this dinner.

Karla Hoffman returned to the VIP quarters after talking to Colonel Hogan in the barracks. Hogan's vague answers to my question regarding Schultz's predictive abilities tell me that he knows more than he's willing to say. I never got to find out more about him. I'll have to try and speak to Hogan again after dinner, Karla thought as she went into the bathroom to get ready for Klink's dinner. After she showered and changed to a fresh uniform, she headed over to Klink's private quarters.

When Karla knocked on the door, Schultz opened it and politely offered to take her coat and hat for her.

"Danke, Sergeant," Karla said as she removed her coat and hat and he took them.

"You're welcome. The Kommandant is waiting for you, Frau Oberst," Schultz replied.

Karla went into the living room and found Klink fussing over a tray of hors d'oeuvres. "Herr Kommandant," she said.

Klink turned at the sound of her voice. "Ah! Colonel Hoffman, you're early."

"I don't like to be late. I'll make myself comfortable while I wait for the rest of your guests to arrive," Karla replied.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Klink asked, nervous. "Or perhaps you would like some hors d'oeuvres?"

"I'd like a glass of wine, please," Karla replied as she sat in a chair.

Klink nodded and turned to a man dressed as a waiter and said, "Carter, get a couple of glasses and pour some wine for Colonel Hoffman and me."

General Burkhalter arrived with Hilda at his side a few minutes later. He saw her and said, "Good evening, Colonel Hoffman."

Karla stood, saluted him, and replied, "Good evening, Herr General."

Schultz took General Burkhalter and Hilda's coats; the couple sat on the couch and Burkhalter began flirting with Hilda. Karla sat back down in the chair.

Carter returned with two glasses of wine on a tray and handed one to her and the other to Klink. She took it, thanked him and started sipping it. Karla noticed that only Colonel Hogan was missing. After listening to Burkhalter flirt with Hilda for several minutes, Karla wanted Hogan to come. At least she might have an interesting conversation with him, even if it had nothing to do with Schultz.

Klink sat in the other chair next to Karla then and said, "Carter, bring two more glasses and the bottle of wine for the General."

"Yes, sir," Carter said and left.

"Colonel Hoffman, I hope that you are impressed with the high level of security here at Stalag 13," Klink said.

Karla nodded. "Speaking of security, do you frequently allow the prisoners to assist at your camp functions?"

Klink replied, "Yes. It keeps them busy. They don't have time to plan an escape."

Karla nodded and sipped her wine. She wondered what else the prisoners did besides cook and serve food and drink.

Klink added, "You might not be aware of it, but there has never been a successful escape from Stalag 13."

Karla nodded and sipped her wine as Klink continued talking. She suddenly wondered what part Colonel Hogan played in the no escape record. After all, he was the senior POW officer and he would be the man to approve any plans to escape. Hogan would also have any information that the prisoners gleaned at Klink's functions. She recalled some of the details in the Gestapo file on Hogan and realized that they could be right about him. Proving any of the allegations against Hogan would be difficult.

Carter returned then with a bottle of wine and two more glasses and Klink stopped talking. Carter handed one glass to the General, one to Hilda and poured the wine.

"This is an excellent wine, Klink," Burkhalter said after taking a sip.

"Danke, Herr General," Klink replied. To Karla he asked, "I trust everything is satisfactory?"

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant. Danke," Karla replied.

A few minutes later, Colonel Hogan arrived. Klink stood then and spoke to Carter, who then went into the kitchen. Karla watched as the American officer sat in the chair Klink had vacated. Carter came out of the kitchen with a glass of wine which he served to Hogan before coming over and refilling her glass. She saw Klink frown at what he took to be Hogan's presumption at sitting next to her. The Kommandant then took a chair at the other end of the sofa.

"Thank you," Karla said to Hogan under her breath.

"What did I do?" Hogan asked softly.

Karla leaned closer to him so only he could hear her and replied, "You took Klink's chair."

Hogan chuckled. "I suppose you were getting tired of Klink's chattering?"

Karla grinned. "Yes. I was also getting sick of his over-politeness. Don't you ever get tired of Klink?"

"More than you can possibly imagine," Hogan replied, rolling his eyes.

"If that's the case, why don't you escape?" Karla asked. "After seeing the disgusting state of the delousing station, I don't know how you can stand it in this place."

"The guards would start shooting. They don't like it if we try to leave," Hogan replied.

Carter came out of the kitchen then and announced, "Dinner is served."

Hogan and Karla stood and headed to the table. Karla was hungry and the smell of the food was wonderful as they gathered around the table.

As they sat to the table, Burkhalter pushed in Hilda's chair and Karla was pleasantly surprised when Hogan did the same for her.

"Thank you, Colonel Hogan," Karla said.

Hogan's tone was polite when he replied, "You're welcome."

Karla noticed that it wasn't the same kind of politeness that Klink had showered her with earlier; instead, it seemed genuine. Hogan sat on her left. General Burkhalter had Hilda's attention for the moment.

As they were served, Karla thought, Perhaps after dinner, I can get closer to Hogan.

After a fabulous dinner cooked by the Frenchman, the phone rang. The call was for General Burkhalter. He took the call, found it was Berlin and listened.

"Jawohl, this is General Burkhalter speaking." He paused and listened. "Ja...ja. Excellent. Danke. Heil Hitler."

Burkhalter turned to them and said, "Düsseldorf has been wiped out in an Allied bombing raid."

How can Burkhalter say that and look happy? Karla thought, aghast. She couldn't hide her shock at Burkhalter's calm acceptance at the city of Düsseldorf being destroyed in an Allied bombing raid. As her gaze drifted to Hogan, she noticed that he was watching her for her reaction to the news. It would seem that Sergeant Schultz's predictive abilities have been confirmed, Karla thought.

Karla turned her attention back to Burkhalter and Klink who had complete confidence in Sergeant Schultz's abilities. Burkhalter insisted that Schultz make another prediction. Klink was especially proud of his Sergeant. As for Hogan, he showed no emotion one way or the other. Why do I not believe in Schultz's abilities? Karla asked herself.

When Schultz made his next prediction, Karla noticed that the drunken Sergeant once again asked Hogan for the name of the city that was to be bombed. This troubled her. The expression on Hogan's face was cautious, yet he seemed satisfied that Schultz took his cue of Berlin as the next city to be bombed. General Burkhalter never questioned Schultz's prediction; nor did he seem to notice that the choice of city had essentially been supplied by an enemy officer. He then made a phone call and ordered all of the squadrons of fighters currently protecting the ball bearing plant at Zuglitz to be ready to protect Berlin from Allied destruction the next night. Burkhalter toasted Schultz's abilities.

Karla wasn't convinced this was the best thing to do. "Other important targets will be left unprotected," she said and looked sidelong at Colonel Hogan.1 She noticed that Hogan said nothing after reminding Schultz of the city to be bombed. He was calm as he sipped his wine and looked over his glass at her. On his left, Schultz was completely plastered.

Both Burkhalter and Klink had drunk too much. Burkhalter looks like an overconfident baboon with that stupid, alcohol-induced smile on his face! Klink looks like that even without drinking, Karla thought with an amused smirk.

Karla glimpsed Hogan looking at her several times over the course of dinner and wondered what was going through the American's mind. Something's afoot here and I suspect that you have something to do with it, Hogan. Am I right? I may never know the answer to that question, she thought.

"Aren't you going to celebrate with us, Colonel Hoffman?" Burkhalter asked.

"No. I have a report to finish and have some questions I need to have answered by speaking to Colonel Hogan," Karla replied.

"Why Hogan?" Burkhalter asked, his voice slurred from the alcohol.

"I wish to discuss my observations regarding Schultz with him to clarify some details for my report," Karla replied. "Preferably with no one here to disturb us."

Burkhalter and Klink helped Schultz stand and Hilda brought their coats.

Hogan watched as the four Germans left at this point, leaving Colonel Hoffman alone with him. She locked both of the doors leading to Klink's quarters. The sound of the keys turning in the locks sounded like cannon fire to him in the stillness of the room after everyone else had left. Hogan stood, casually walked over to one of the windows and pulled open the curtains.

What's Colonel Hoffman up to? Hogan thought as he looked out the window at the moonlit compound and watched Burkhalter, Klink and Schultz enter the building that served as the officer's club in Stalag 13. Hogan smiled inwardly. All they want is booze to celebrate their victories. Let them count their chickens before they're hatched!

When Hogan turned around a moment later, he found Colonel Hoffman standing behind him. She's really beautiful, he thought. During the meal, he'd tried not to meet her gaze. He had been largely unsuccessful and found that he enjoyed looking at her as a woman. As an officer, Colonel Hoffman knew how to deal with Klink and Burkhalter and he respected her for that.

"So, you want to talk to me?" Hogan asked as he felt an almost electric tension building in the air between them.

Colonel Hoffman replied, "Yes. I'm not entirely convinced of Schultz's so-called psychic powers. He seems to rely on you for his information."

Hmmm. She noticed Schultz's reliance on me immediately. She's a lot more observant than either Burkhalter or Klink! Hogan thought and then replied, "What are you going to do?"

Hogan's confidence was shaken by how easily Colonel Hoffman had seen through this part of his ploy. He walked to the table, picked up two glasses, filled them with some of Klink's wine and handed one to her. He drank a mouthful to calm his nerves, and then set the glass on the round, marble-topped oak table next to him. If Colonel Hoffman suspects me of something, why didn't she expose me to Burkhalter and Klink? Hogan wondered as he watched her.

Karla took the glass of wine Hogan proffered, raised it to her lips and took a sip. She set her glass next to his, and then faced him again. Her lips curled into a smile, and she calmly said, "I haven't decided."

Karla was standing even closer to Hogan now, but he didn't seem offended. Her close proximity to him allowed her to smell his cologne and she saw how handsome he was up close. She felt excited in his presence and thought, I have to try and control myself better than this!

Karla went to stand at another window. Hogan followed her over to the window, but wasn't standing quite as close as before, Karla noticed as she looked out at the moonlit compound. Looking down at her feet for a moment, and then staring out the window, Karla thought, What is Hogan thinking?

"You don't believe that Schultz has psychic powers," Hogan said as he picked up both of the wine glasses.

When Karla turned toward him, he handed her wine glass to her. She took another sip of wine before replacing her glass on the table and replying, "No."

"What will you put in your report?" Hogan asked.

"I'll tell those who are foolish enough to believe in psychics exactly want they want to hear," Karla replied.

Surprised at this revelation and at Colonel Hoffman's derogatory description of her superior officers and perhaps even of the Führer himself, Hogan's curiosity was piqued. "Who are you?" Hogan asked as he reached out and touched her right arm.2

Karla turned towards him and looked into his face when she replied, "A woman who would rather be something other than what I am. Help me!" 3

Hogan couldn't turn away from Colonel Hoffman. As he looked into her striking blue-gray eyes, he saw a mixture of emotions there. He felt his pulse start to race being this close to her. There was a hint of desperation in her voice and her eyes as she spoke, he noticed as he took her in his arms and kissed her. He noticed the softness of her lips. Her skin felt like velvet as his hand briefly cupped her cheek. She seems so vulnerable. Is it possible that she really wants my help? Hogan asked himself.

When they separated, Hogan realized what he had just done and whom he was doing it with. So much for LeBeau's warning! he thought. It's been so terribly long since I've kissed a woman passionately that I don't care whether she's dangerous. I haven't even kissed Hilda like that.

"Colonel Hoffman," Hogan sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. He felt his control of the situation slipping through his fingers. The trouble was, at the moment, he didn't care.

"Mmmm…Colonel Hogan, please call me Karla," Karla purred.

"Karla. My name is Robert," Hogan whispered. He thought about how wonderful it felt to have this beautiful woman in his arms, no matter who she was. The soft touch of her lips when he kissed her and the press of her body against his felt heavenly.

"You are…" Hogan began and his voice trailed off.

"I am…a woman," Karla replied.

Hogan looked at her again and thought, You're a very good-looking woman. What concerns me is the fact that I enjoyed kissing you so much! I need time to calm down! "Yes. You are also the enemy," he said as he let go of her.

"So are you," Karla acknowledged.

"Why do you think I can help you?" Hogan asked.

"The Gestapo suspects you of being part of the Underground. There have also been many officers who have disappeared from the vicinity of Stalag 13," Karla replied.

"Just because the Gestapo says something, doesn't make it true," Hogan said.

"I believe you can help me leave the country," Karla said.

"Why would you want to do that?" Hogan asked.

Karla looked away and replied, "I have my reasons."

"I'm a prisoner of war. I don't have any connections to the Underground," Hogan said. "I'm sorry."

Karla nodded and went to step away from Hogan when he pulled her back to him and kissed her with an intensity that surprised them both.

Hogan released her slowly, stepped reluctantly back from her, and then hesitated as he said, "I...uh...have to...return...um...to the barracks." His eyes thoroughly inspected the contours of her figure as he said this.

Hogan crossed the room to the door. As he reached for the key and unlocked the door, Hogan thought, I'm always so sure of myself around women and I can't believe how badly I stumbled over that one sentence just now! Hogan paused and looked back at her before he opened the door and left.

As Hogan left Klink's quarters and walked across the compound, he considered what had happened tonight. One minute I'm looking out the window, the next, I'm holding a beautiful woman in my arms and we're kissing each other passionately! What a pleasant surprise that was! It was dark as he entered Barracks 2. He quietly went into his office at the end of the barracks, removed his jacket, tie and shoes before climbing into the top bunk for the night.

Hogan's mind drifted back to London and another woman, another time. Diane Michaels was a beautiful woman whom he had been seeing for a number of months before the war broke out in Europe.4 If the war hadn't started, maybe I would have settled down with her, he thought. As he stared at the ceiling, his eyes adjusted to the dark and he was now able to see the knots in the boards that made up the roof of the barracks.

What about Colonel Hoffman? This question came unbidden to his mind. Hogan closed his eyes to sleep and saw an image of her in his mind. What about her? She's the enemy! She could be setting me up in some sort of trap. Despite this last thought, the image of her refused to go away and thoughts of doing more pleasurable activities with her also came to mind. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, sighed and mumbled, "I've been cooped up in this place for far too long…"

Hogan slept more soundly that night than he had in many months. The next morning, he went through his usual morning hygienic routine. As he casually walked out to answer roll call, he noticed the cold, dreary morning seemed brighter than it had in several weeks.

From the window of the Kommandant's quarters, Karla observed the American officer as he walked across the moonlit compound and watched him enter his barracks. I still can't believe we actually kissed or that I would enjoy it so much, she thought. Hogan had responded so passionately that she couldn't get the incident out of her mind. Then he left so suddenly that she thought, Was I too forward? One minute he seemed to be enjoying himself, the next, he was…shy?

Karla closed her eyes for a moment before she closed the curtains, turned and went to get her coat and hat. When Burkhalter and the others had left earlier, she felt the cold breeze come through the door. The weather had gotten colder over the course of the evening. As she pulled on her gloves, her mind went back to the incident with Hogan. Hmmm. His actions during the dinner could be seen as very suspicious behavior. His actions toward me afterwards could be seen as a man who was lonely.

As Karla left the Kommandant's quarters a few minutes later and walked across the compound towards the VIP quarters, she asked herself, Is it possible that I'm falling for Colonel Hogan? She paused and glanced over her shoulder across the compound towards the building where Hogan's quarters were located. Up until now, she hadn't been able to admit that possibility to herself though she had felt attracted to him ever since she first laid eyes on him earlier that day in Klink's office. The feeling was much stronger now after the incident in Klink's quarters.

She continued on to the VIP quarters, climbed the steps and entered. After closing the door, Karla took off her coat and hat and hung them on the rack next to the door. Turning, she crossed the living room to the desk where she sat to complete her report on her findings during her visit to Stalag 13. She always slept better when her work was finished. Johann could never understand that about me, she thought as she picked up a pen, pulled out a pad of paper and started to write.

"My first problem is that I suspect Sergeant Schultz's so-called psychic abilities are non-existent and I can't prove it until the time of his prediction comes and goes. The second problem…Colonel Hogan," Karla said out loud. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply as an image of him appeared in her mind's eye. "Ahhh, Colonel Hogan. You are worthy of my undivided attention."

The question of how Karla felt about the American continued to weigh upon her thoughts as she worked to complete her report on Sergeant Schultz before retiring for the night. She couldn't forget feeling the warmth of Hogan's lips on hers or his arms around her, holding her firmly yet gently against his body. He had awakened her suppressed desire and she enjoyed the heady sensation as she experienced those emotions again after so long. She couldn't deny that she had wanted to be in Hogan's arms and when it finally happened, it had been all she could do to control her emotions. Shaking her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts, she opened her eyes and continued writing.

It was late when Karla finally finished the report. She decided to put it in the mail the next morning. After sealing the envelope containing the required three copies of the report and putting her copy in her attaché case, she prepared to go to bed for the night.

Before Karla put on her pajamas, she looked over her shoulder and saw her naked back reflected in a wall mirror and though the bruises from the events of six weeks ago on her body were gone, their image was still as fresh in her mind as it was the first time she saw herself while she was recovering in a Luftwaffe hospital after being dropped off nearby and found by one of their patrols.

A sudden wave of anguish and pain flashed through her mind's eye as she struggled to keep the events of that horrible night and the emotions it stirred within her at bay. She blinked, refocused her eyes and brought her mind back to the present and finished preparing for bed.

As Karla lay awake that night, she considered her assignment to investigate the strange happenings at Stalag 13 and what she had discovered in her research prior to coming here. She also took into account the things that had happened since her arrival. The questions all these things raised in her mind were disturbing. Is Hogan involved in these events? she wondered.

As Karla's thoughts drifted back to the senior POW, she closed her eyes, saw an image of him in her mind and thought guiltily about how she was feeling toward this man, despite the fact that he was an American and a prisoner.

Klink and Burkhalter observed the morning roll call with no show of emotion. Burkhalter decided to inspect the camp while he was here and now that Schultz reported all his prisoners were present and accounted for, Klink dismissed the men and the two German officers continued about their business.

As the prisoners dispersed, Hogan went and leaned against Barracks 2 and casually hooked his thumbs in his jacket pockets. Carter joined him.

"Colonel, what about tonight?" Carter asked.

"What about it? Everything's going as planned," Hogan replied. He noticed that his second in command, the tall, dark-haired RAF Wing Commander Clive Blackman had come over from Barracks 5.

"Aren't you concerned? I mean, with this SS officer in camp?" Blackman asked.

"No," Hogan replied.

"Who is he? Why haven't I seen him?" Blackman asked.

"You mean, who is she, Blackman. You were stuck over in Barracks 5 when she visited our barracks," Hogan replied.

"What? The SS officer is a woman?!" Blackman inquired.

Hogan grinned slyly and crossed his arms over his chest. He stared in the direction of the VIP quarters where a woman wearing a black uniform walked out of the building and strode purposefully toward Klink's office. "Yup."

Blackman followed Hogan's gaze and checked out the woman. He shook his head in amazement. "You're right, sir. She isn't bad looking."

Carter saw Hogan's expression and exclaimed, "Sir!! You're not thinking of…?!" Carter's shock at Hogan's attitude was evident in the tone of his voice when he exclaimed, "Colonel!"

Hogan's eyes followed Karla as she walked across the compound until she entered the administration building. He couldn't help himself as he thought, I wouldn't mind polishing her brass. When the door to the building closed behind her, he blinked, saw Carter's incredulous expression and asked, "What?"

Carter stared at him, his mouth agape. "You didn't hear a word I said."

"What did you say? Have I done anything?" Hogan asked defensively.

In the background, Blackman grinned as he watched Hogan recover from watching the woman. Carter clearly didn't approve of Hogan's attitude.

"No, but I think you're thinking about doing something...sir," Carter replied, frowning. He shook his head, put his hands on his hips and watched Hogan.

Abruptly, Hogan's brow furrowed and he said, "It's not for you to judge me, Carter."

LeBeau came over then and asked, "So mon Colonel, what happened with her last night?"

Newkirk was standing next to the Frenchman and winked. "I'm sure the Colonel has a lot of stories to tell us."

Hogan snapped at them angrily, "Knock it off!! I don't wanna discuss her!"

Before any of the crew could protest Hogan's sharp reply, Blackman stepped in and said, "All right, that's enough!"

Hogan then turned, strode into the barracks and into his office, slamming the door behind him. He was fuming mad at Carter for daring to tell him, his superior officer, what to do and at the others for their attempted breach of his privacy. As he sat on the lower bunk and stared out the window, he realized that he was indeed thinking of doing something with Karla. However, he doubted that he'd have the chance. A wistful sigh escaped Hogan's lips as he lay back, closed his eyes and considered the possibilities.

As Hogan lay in his bunk, he reviewed Karla Hoffman's actions since her arrival. At first, she had seemed to be the perfect Nazi officer with her straight armed salute to Burkhalter and Klink. Hogan recalled the moment he was introduced to her in Klink's office. He had quickly inspected her body and she had done the same to him. He also noticed how when Burkhalter had subsequently spoken to her, that she hadn't turned away from looking at him.

His next encounter with Karla in the barracks had mystified him. She had come into his quarters and they had shared small talk. He had found himself feeling comfortable in her presence. She was interested in him, but he felt that there was more to it than her investigation into Schultz's predictive abilities. Hogan couldn't put his finger on her specific motives for coming to see him.

The dinner in Klink's quarters had been the turning point. Hogan had felt an attraction to Karla growing since his first sight of her, but by the end of the evening, they had shared two intense kisses and he found himself wanting more. Karla's desperate plea for help had touched him.

Hogan stood and went into the main room of the barracks to get himself a cup of coffee. The men of his unit were there playing cards and talking and he sat down to join them. He sat next to Commander Blackman.

"It seems that Colonel Hoffman wants our help," Hogan said.

"What makes you say that?" Blackman asked.

"She asked me for help," Hogan replied with a shrug. "I think her request was genuine."

"But why would she want our help?" Kinch asked.

"I think that she is afraid of something or someone and is willing to come to our side to get away from them," Hogan said.

"How sure are you of that?" Blackman asked. Hogan didn't have time to answer as Schultz called the men to roll call outside. Blackman left to return to his place outside of Barracks 5 while the men of Barracks 2 fell out for the afternoon roll call.

After roll call, Hogan and his men were casually standing outside the barracks talking when Hogan noticed Karla crossing the compound to her car. She was obviously ready to leave Stalag 13.

"Colonel, did you know she was leaving?" Kinch asked.5

"No, I didn't know," Hogan replied, a look of genuine surprise on his face.6

Hogan walked over to where Karla's car was parked. Apparently, she had just finished speaking with Klink and Burkhalter. When Hogan arrived on the scene, Karla said, "Step in, Colonel Hogan, I have a message for you."7 Karla climbed into the back seat of the car, situated herself and listened as Burkhalter prompted Hogan to follow her.

When Hogan entered the curtained off back seat of the car and closed the door, Karla was sitting on the other side. She reached over, pulled him to her and kissed him. Somehow, he managed to keep himself from reacting to her presence. Suddenly, he wondered why he would want to restrain himself. Karla is a beautiful woman, he thought.

"Where are you going?" Hogan asked when they separated. Wow! That was some message! he thought. He felt himself yearning for her even more now.

"I've been ordered to go to Zuglitz on some security matter at the ball bearing plant," Karla said.8

"Zuglitz?" Hogan asked.9 Oh, no! It's going to be bombed tonight! His heart sank upon hearing this.

"Until tomorrow then?" Karla asked as the driver started the engine.10

Hogan nodded. "Yeah, 'til tomorrow," he replied quietly.11 He then left the car and walked back to the barracks.

After Colonel Hoffman's car left Stalag 13, Hogan went inside the barracks, and down to the tunnel. He wanted to be alone to reconsider his emotions with regards to Karla. It troubled him that she was all he could think about. It bothered him more that he was sending her to her death by allowing her to go to Zuglitz.

Hogan sighed as he sat on the cot in the radio room. He knew that in his position, he shouldn't allow himself to get involved. It was little consolation as he smelled Karla's perfume as it wafted into his nose from where she had touched him.

Kinch came down a few minutes later to monitor the radio.

"Kinch, have we received any assignments from headquarters?" Hogan asked.

"No, sir," Kinch replied.

Hogan nodded. "Let me know if the situation changes."

"Will do, sir," Kinch replied. "Is something wrong?"

Hogan looked down at his feet and turned his head away so Kinch couldn't see the chaos on his face and replied, "No. Why should there be anything wrong? She's one less German we'll have to..."

"Yes, sir," Kinch said, noticing the emotional turmoil in Hogan's voice. He then left to go back to the barracks.

As soon as Hogan heard the trap door close, he closed his eyes and felt tears running down his cheeks.

As Karla kissed Hogan, she felt terrible trying to seduce him just for the sake of getting some answers to her unasked questions about recent and upcoming events. Her suspicions concerning what else he did besides being a POW were founded mostly on hunches and gut feelings after reading the incident reports prepared by the Gestapo. His behavior last night during the dinner in the Kommandant's quarters reinforced her suspicions.

When Karla mentioned going to Zuglitz, she saw the sudden expression of concern cross Hogan's features and also noticed that his body was tense as she held him. In fact, it was almost rigid. These two observations told her all she needed to know. Hogan knows something's going to happen. Perhaps Zuglitz is to be bombed tonight instead of Berlin? She recalled that there had been many unsuccessful attempts to destroy Zuglitz recently. However, I need more proof. I need facts. My superior officer will demand nothing less on this case. He has already told me that my punishment for failure will be worse than it was six weeks ago! She shivered inwardly at that thought. It may take the loss of a very important ball bearing plant to give him the proof he demands.

"Until tomorrow then?" Karla asked and kissed Hogan lightly on his cheek.12 A moment later, the driver started the motor, Hogan left the car, and Karla felt the jolt as the car lurched forward. It took every ounce of willpower she had not to look back through the curtains as the car drove out the gates of Stalag 13.

The car drove into Hammelburg and went to Gestapo Headquarters. After it stopped in front of the building, Karla went inside to complete the paperwork for her return of the car and driver.

As Karla waited for the receptionist to get some carbon paper, she set her duffel bag and attaché case on the floor. She considered Hogan's actions in the car. He's hiding something; I must find out what! Karla thought.

The receptionist returned and handed Karla a clipboard with a form on it; Karla signed it, handed it back to the receptionist, and turned to leave.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" the receptionist asked. "Do you need a ride to the station?"

Karla turned back towards the receptionist. "Nein, Danke," she replied. "The train station is only a few blocks away from here."

"Are you certain you won't reconsider?" the receptionist asked, concerned.

"Jawohl. There's a hofbrau a block from here. I'll stop there before continuing on to the station," Karla replied.

"It's going to be awfully cold out tonight," the receptionist added.

"I'll be fine," Karla replied. She paused, thought for a moment, turned back to the receptionist and asked, "Do you have the phone number of the man in charge of security at the ball bearing plant at Zuglitz?"

The receptionist thought for a moment, and said, "Perhaps. I will check our files."

The receptionist stood, went to a file cabinet, opened a drawer and pulled out a manila folder. When she returned to her desk, she opened the folder, picked up a pen and pad of paper, wrote down the phone number and a name, tore off the top sheet, and handed the paper to Karla, who folded it and put it in her tunic's pocket.

"Danke Fräulein," Karla said. She then picked up her duffel bag and attaché case, turned and walked out of Gestapo headquarters.

As Karla walked down the street, a frigid wind blew. The sun was setting and she paused, put down her bag and case and pulled her coat's lapels closed to stay warm. She picked them up and continued walking. When she looked up a few minutes later, she found herself standing in front of the hofbrau. As she entered, several of the people near the entrance turned their heads to see who she was as she paused to open her coat, but they quickly looked away after seeing her black uniform.

Aware that several pairs of eyes were still following her, Karla made her way across the room to a small table. She put her bags beneath the table, removed her coat, draped it over the back of the chair, removed her hat and put it on the table, and sat down. A band played a pleasant tune over in the far corner. A waitress came over and Karla ordered a glass of red wine and a meal.

While she waited for her food and drink, Karla considered what she knew about Colonel Hogan. The Gestapo's information suggested that Hogan was connected to the sabotage in the area surrounding Stalag 13, but they had no proof. Sergeant Schultz, the so-called ultimate weapon, looked to Hogan for his predictions. It was obvious to her that Schultz was a fake, but because of what was expected by her superiors and Hitler, she had given a favorable report of his abilities. Colonel Klink wants a promotion so bad that he's liable to believe anything. I can't believe that General Burkhalter would be taken in by such a ploy! Her thoughts were interrupted when the waitress set a plate of food and a glass of wine in front of her.

"Danke," Karla said.

The waitress nodded and left without replying. Karla picked up the glass, sipped the wine, and returned to her musings. Hogan's reaction to her in the car had been odd. The only way to determine if Hogan knows anything about Zuglitz is to test him. She set down the glass and consumed her meal. Karla paused to pick up her wine glass again when she heard some men muttering at a nearby table. They were wondering who she had slept with to attain her rank. Annoyed, Karla turned towards the men and shot them a glare; they immediately stopped talking and looked down into their drinks. She looked at her watch and saw that it was getting late. Karla thought, I'll finish my meal and drink and then return to Stalag 13. Once there, I can call the head of security at Zuglitz and see whether anything unusual has happened there tonight.

Karla continued consuming her meal and found her thoughts returning to Colonel Hogan. He was still an enigma to her. This test that she was running was risky should her superiors get wind of what she had said to Hogan in Klink's quarters. She had already tried to bait Hogan into admitting that he could get her out of the country. Hogan was too clever not to be suspicious of her motives. A cold chill came over her when she realized that even Hogan could report her to Klink and Burkhalter who would then contact her superior officer. Karla wondered if she had made a grave error in judgment by expressing her true feelings about the Third Reich to Hogan.

Hogan's reaction to her in Klink's quarters had been a true surprise. She knew that Hogan had been a prisoner at Stalag 13 for a long time. His actions toward me are what I might expect from a lonely man, Karla thought. His handsome visage came into her mind again. The problem is that he's not the only one who is lonely!

Karla tilted her head back and finished the wine. As the liquid slid down her throat, she reflected on what would happen next. If she failed in this assignment, she would return to Berlin and her superior officer would...no. She couldn't imagine what would happen to her. She set the empty glass down, motioned to the waitress, paid her bill and left a generous tip on the table. She stood, pulled on her coat, and put on her hat. Picking up her bags, Karla turned and left the hofbrau.

Once outside, Karla paused long enough to button her coat and put on her gloves. She then headed back the way she had come. Even with her gloves and coat, she was freezing. She hailed a taxi to return her to the gates of Stalag 13.

Upon her arrival, she paid the fare, collected her bags, and got out of the car. The guard at the gate said, "Who are you? Let me see your papers."

Karla frowned as she handed him her papers and replied, "You'll address me as you would any superior officer. Who are you?"

"I am Private Heinrich Stolz, at your service, ma'am," the guard introduced himself and smartly saluted her. "May I ask why you have returned?"

Karla thought fast and replied, "No, my reason is classified. I need to contact my headquarters."

Stolz frowned. "Yes, ma'am. Shall I get the Kommandant?"

"No, I don't want to disturb him; if I can use the phone in the administration building, I can do what I need to do," Karla replied.

Stolz saluted her and motioned for the gate to be opened and she entered. Many of the buildings were dark as it was late enough that most people would be asleep. Karla headed for the administration building. On her way there, she saw the lights on in Klink's quarters. She noticed that General Burkhalter's car was still parked in front of the administration building as it had been when she left earlier that afternoon.

Karla entered the building and quietly made her way to Hilda's desk. She turned on the desk lamp, pulled the paper from her tunic pocket, picked up the handset, and dialed the number. A moment later, she was connected with the man who was in charge of security at the ball bearing plant at Zuglitz. She identified herself and inquired of the situation there. Before he could reply, Karla heard several explosions before the connection was severed. She slowly hung up the phone and closed her eyes for a moment. Zuglitz had just been destroyed. This is why Hogan looked afraid when I said I was going there. Somehow he knew that Zuglitz would be bombed tonight and he feared for my life. Surely it can't be that simple! Karla thought.

Karla paused for a moment. Her superiors would read the report she had sent earlier that day and it would be seen as a failure on her part that she hadn't anticipated Hogan's devious plan. He cleverly used Sergeant Schultz to convince Klink and Burkhalter that they had a true psychic who could predict events anywhere. They called her in so Schultz's psychic powers could be made official, and she had gone along with them because she knew how things were going for Germany and how Hitler needed to know what the future would bring for the Fatherland.

When Karla opened her eyes, she turned off the desk lamp, picked up her bags, left the administration building and made her way across the compound to Barracks 2. She entered, closing the door quietly behind her and found the inside lights off except for those in Hogan's quarters. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the outer room, Karla placed her bags and her hat on the table before silently making her way across to Hogan's quarters.

Karla thought she heard Hogan and his men talking about her. She frowned at this and stepped closer. When she did, a board moved. Verdammt! Karla thought. Thinking she was found out, she squared her shoulders, and knocked on the door. She heard some shuffling in Hogan's quarters, and when the door opened, stepped inside and found Hogan and four other prisoners standing around the table that served as his desk.

Despite her outward calmness, Karla was scared as she and Hogan spoke. It was almost dreamlike for her; she responded to his questions, but barely remembered what was said. Karla knew that she couldn't go back to Berlin now. By coming here, she had crossed the line to defect to the Allies, but knew that she was nowhere near being safe. After all, she was in Stalag 13, the toughest POW camp in Germany.

Karla brought her mind back to where she was. She looked into Hogan's face for a moment. "My superior officer won't tolerate a failure of this magnitude, no matter how well I have performed my duties in the past or who my friends are. If he finds me, all that awaits me is death at his command."

"How do you know?" Hogan asked.

Karla looked at Hogan with naked fear in her eyes and replied, "I failed in my mission here."

"What do you want from me?" Hogan asked.

"I want your help to leave Germany," Karla replied.

Hogan hesitated for a moment. So do I believe her when she says she wants help to escape from Germany? Hogan wondered. His gaze met hers and he replied, "All right. We can arrange your escape."

"Thank you," Karla replied. Hogan heard the relief in her voice. She paused, and then asked, "Hogan, why did you let me go?"13

The other men in the room were intently watching and listening to this exchange, Karla noticed. Hogan looked at her sidelong, and then turned to face her. "I was doing my job," he replied.14

Karla nodded, and then looked at the floor again.

Hogan must have noticed how uncomfortable she was and asked his crew, "Will you please excuse us for a few minutes?"

Hogan stopped Kinch as he was about to leave, pulled him aside and asked quietly, "Do we have wood for the stove down in the tunnel? Are there blankets on the cot?"

"Yes. However, there are several of the men here in the barracks that have come down with the flu. I gave any extra blankets to them. Most of the wood is up here. There's enough below so we won't freeze to death while monitoring the radio," Kinch replied.

"Okay, Kinch," Hogan said. "Will you bring up some warm clothes for her from below?" Kinch nodded.

After the door closed behind Kinch, Hogan looked at Karla again and his heart leapt that she was safe and his expression softened. He stepped forward and embraced her. Hogan realized that he felt less lonely when she was near him and that he didn't want to let go of her. "Karla," Hogan said.

Karla's arms slid around Hogan and her hands on his back felt right. "What?" Karla asked, as she realized that her earlier confusion about Hogan was derived solely from the fact that she wanted to know him as a man.

"I'm glad you're safe," Hogan replied. Karla nodded in agreement and then he kissed her.

Kinch went down into the tunnel to get some warm clothes for their female guest. He decided on pants, shirt, socks and a leather jacket.

Kinch didn't consider himself to be an expert on human nature or relationships, but during his time here, he had learned how to read Hogan's facial expressions. Most of the time, the officer kept his feelings to himself. If someone tried to pry, then Hogan dealt with it by diverting that person's attention away from him. Hogan's actually not that difficult to read if you've been around him long enough. Because he's in charge, Hogan thinks he has to keep his emotions locked away all the time. That's not healthy, Kinch thought as he draped the clothes over his arm.

Kinch knew that Hogan missed being intimate with a woman, all the men here did. Unlike the others though, Hogan was able to see Hilda when he visited Klink's office and it was common knowledge that the two of them had some sort of a relationship going. Most of the time, Hogan used Hilda to gain information for their operation. But, hadn't he already indirectly used this SS woman to gain success in their gambit to arrange the bombing of Zuglitz? Yes, but was she now turning the tables and using Hogan for some plot of her own? Could she be trying to infiltrate and destroy this unit? How can we determine this? If this is the case, can Hogan do what needs to be done to prevent the destruction of this unit? Could Hogan kill this woman if he had to? I have a feeling that the answer to that question may be no, Kinch mused. He decided to do some research into Colonel Hoffman's background. There were too many unanswered questions in his mind.

As Kinch passed the radio room on his way to the barracks, he decided to send a quick message to London asking for information about Colonel Hoffman.

"No first name?" Mama Bear asked.

"No. I don't know it," Kinch replied. "All I know is that the Colonel is a woman in the SD."

"We'll check her out," Mama Bear replied dryly. "I'll get back to you in the morning."

"Roger, over and out," Kinch replied and then shut off the radio and looked at his watch. Lights out was in a few minutes so he picked up the clothes he'd gathered and headed above so Schultz didn't notice him missing from his bunk.

Schultz entered the barracks and shouted, "Lights out!"

"All right, Schultz! You don't have to shout, we just finished drinking some coffee," Carter said as he turned off the lights and crawled into his bunk. "Will you close the door? It's freezing outside!" The men in Barracks 2 huddled beneath their thin blankets to go to sleep.

"Stop complaining, Carter," Schultz said after he closed the door.

In Hogan's office, the couple was kissing. They separated upon hearing Schultz in the other room. "Will he come in here?" Karla whispered anxiously.

Hogan replied, "No. He's just poking his head in to remind us that it's time for the lights to be out."

Just then the door to his office opened and Schultz said, "Colonel Hogan, lights out."

Whoops! Hogan closed his eyes in amazement for an instant. When he opened them, he replied, "Okay, Schultz."

Schultz then saw the woman, recognized her as the SS Colonel sent to evaluate him and asked, "What are you doing back here?" before he noticed she was in Hogan's arms.

"Colonel Hooogann!!!" Schultz exclaimed as he closed his eyes and turned his head away from the couple.

"What, Schultz?" Hogan asked with a look of complete innocence on his face.

"There aren't supposed to be any women in the barracks!!" Schultz replied, uptight.

"She's interrogating me! And doing a damned good job of it too," Hogan commented as he looked at Karla affectionately.

"I don't care!" Schultz exclaimed. "She shouldn't be here and you both know it! I must report this to Kommandant Klink at once!"

Hogan released Karla, quickly moved to close and block the door such that Schultz couldn't leave his office and said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you Schultz."

"Why not?" Schultz inquired.

"What if, as a result of Colonel Hoffman's report about you, the SS decides they want to take over Stalag 13? That would leave you and Klink with no place to go except East!" Hogan replied.

"Colonel Hogann!" Schultz whined.

"Don't worry, Schultz. I'm giving you and Klink fantastic character references. I'm sure Colonel Hoffman will do whatever she can to ensure that you get treated humanely in the event of an SS takeover," Hogan said.

Karla nodded. "Yes, Colonel Hogan has given me excellent character references for both you and the Kommandant."

Schultz had a panic-stricken look on his face now and before either of them could say anything else, he interrupted with a gesture of silence and said, "I see nothing, NO-THING!!" then left as Hogan moved away from the door. Soon, they heard the outer door of the barracks slam, followed by several curses as it woke some of the men in the next room. Hogan closed his office door after Schultz was gone and turned back to Karla.

Karla giggled at Hogan's comments to manipulate the fat sergeant into ignoring her presence here. Then she asked, "Will he say anything to Klink?"

Hogan replied, "No."

"That's what you said about whether he would come in here," Karla said.

"When Schultz says he sees nothing, he doesn't tell Klink or anyone else anything. He knows we have too much on him that would get him either shot or sent to the Russian front immediately," Hogan replied with a grin.

Karla asked, "What will happen to me?"

"We're going to hide you here until we can arrange to get you safely out of Germany," Hogan replied.

A few minutes after giving Schultz sufficient time to get away from the barracks, Hogan opened his office door and Kinch stood and quietly crossed the room to his office.

"Here you go, Colonel," Kinch whispered as he handed the clothes to Hogan. "I hope these are warm enough. It felt like it was below zero at roll call this evening. I expect it'll get worse throughout the night."

Hogan nodded and whispered, "Thanks, Kinch."

"Where will she sleep?" Kinch asked.

"After she changes clothes, we'll take her down below. You can never tell when Klink will try to impress the brass with a security check," Hogan replied. "We'll take turns in the radio room to keep an eye on her tonight."

Kinch nodded and went back to his bunk.

Now that they were alone once again, Hogan turned and looked at Karla. "Is something wrong? You look upset," he asked quietly when he saw her somber expression.

Karla replied, "No. I was thinking of a peaceful time just before the war." Damn! I hadn't meant for you to see that. You're very observant, Hogan, she thought.

"Sad memories?" Hogan asked.

Karla nodded and replied, "I was remembering a quiet time I spent with someone I once loved."

"By the way," Hogan began as he handed her the clothes he held, "these are for you; it's pretty cold here. Not nice and warm like the VIP quarters."

Karla briefly considered her current situation, took the clothes he gave her and then said, "Danke, Colonel Hogan. Will you please excuse me for a minute, so I may change clothes?"

"Yes. I'll turn away while you change," Hogan said as he turned towards the door.

After Hogan turned away, Karla quickly changed from her skirt to a pair of long pants, woolen socks and a leather jacket. She pulled on the shirt over her uniform shirt and then the leather jacket to keep warm. As she slowly zipped up the jacket, she looked at Hogan's back, the set of his shoulders, the color of his hair and had a brief sensation of déjà vu. She was warmer than before but it was still cold in the room. She wondered how these men could stand these deplorable conditions. She touched Hogan's shoulder and he turned to face her. "Um, where should I sleep?" Karla asked.

Hogan indicated for her to be quiet. He pulled down a pillow from his bunk and handed it to her. He opened the office door, looked out, and then motioned for her to follow him. Karla tucked the pillow under her arm, paused to put her hat into her duffel bag, then picked it and her briefcase up, and followed as Hogan crossed the main room of the barracks to where the black man stood in front of a set of bunks.

Karla looked inquisitively to Hogan who nodded once and said, "Open it, Kinch."

Kinch tapped a section on the bunk twice and Karla watched in amazement as the bunk split into two parts. The bed lifted and the bed supports lowered to form a ladder down into a hole beneath a trap door of some sort which dropped open simultaneously. Kinch went down the ladder and Karla dropped her bags down to him before she followed with Hogan behind her.

As Karla stood at the foot of the ladder, she looked around in awe at the tunnel she stood in. She was utterly amazed at the size and number of tunnels that branched off from this main area. I wonder how long it took them to dig these tunnels? They're amazing! she thought.

Hogan walked down one of the tunnels a short distance before entering a room which had a cot against the far wall. "You can sleep down here tonight."

Karla walked into the room, sat on the cot and set the pillow down. Kinch set her bags on the floor next to the cot. "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," Kinch replied and then went to monitor the radio.

Hogan said, "I'll come down tomorrow morning, after roll call. Good night Karla."

"Good night Robert," Karla replied as she lay on the bunk, pulled the blanket over herself, curled up beneath the blanket and closed her eyes.

1-3, 5-14Hogan's Heroes, Episode 90, "The Ultimate Weapon"

4Hogan's Heroes, Episode 16, "Anchors Aweigh, Men of Stalag 13"


	2. The Refugee Part 2

_Author's Note: This portion of this story follows from the events of episode #90, "The Ultimate Weapon" written by Richard M. Powell. Others own the Hogan's Heroes characters. I created the characters of Private Stolz, Fraulein Linz and SS General Friedrich Freiberger. Please do not use them without my permission._

The Refugee – Part 2

By Diane Maher

At the headquarters of the counterintelligence branch of the SD located on the Wilhelmstrasse in Berlin, SS General Friedrich Freiberger arrived at his office and was expecting to meet with Colonel Hoffman this morning regarding her recent investigation at Stalag 13. He had hoped to find the people behind all the problems in this particular area of Germany. However, he found his outer office empty; she wasn't waiting for him as she had in the past. One thing he knew about Karla Hoffman was that she was punctual.

Why isn't Colonel Hoffman here? Freiberger asked himself as he unlocked the door to his office. Behind him, the office's outer door opened and his secretary entered.

"Guten Morgen, Herr General," Fräulein Linz said as she walked to her desk.

"Guten Morgen, Fräulein Linz. Please call Colonel Hoffman at home and tell her I need to speak to her."

"Jawohl, mein Herr," Fräulein Linz replied.

Freiberger knew she had a soft spot for him. To her, he was the perfect German male. A couple of months ago, she told him how she felt about him. He was flattered and had encouraged her.

Shortly, she buzzed him. Freiberger picked up the phone and answered, "Jawohl?"

"I've tried to reach the Colonel several times and she's not answering her phone," Fräulein Linz said.

"Danke. Please try to contact her again later today," Freiberger replied and then hung up the phone. Perhaps there were some problems with the trains from Hammelburg to Berlin. There have been a lot of trains sabotaged in that part of the country.

When Freiberger had heard about all the outrages that had been committed against the Fatherland in the sector of the country where Stalag 13 was located, he was furious. Looking into the investigations conducted in the region, he found the Gestapo had bungled its attempts at finding the real truth. He believed that his people could get to the bottom of this and asked the Gestapo to give him its information on the area. They complied and he'd given it all to Karla. He remembered their brief conversation before her departure.

"I might not like your opinions about some matters, Karla, but you're still the best analyst on my staff. I'm sending you to Luft Stalag 13 to determine whether there really is a military genius or if this whole thing is a hoax," Freiberger said. He handed Karla a bulging manila folder. "I want you to try and find out who is responsible for the sabotage in that area. Also, you will investigate a POW who is interned at Stalag 13. The Gestapo suspects he may either be responsible for or connected to the sabotage and other strange occurrences in that area. You will report your findings in both matters to me immediately upon your return."

"Jawohl, Herr General," Karla replied as she saluted him, then turned and left his office to begin her trip to Hammelburg and Stalag 13.

Freiberger's mind returned to the present. Karla was a loyal officer but she wasn't a fanatical Nazi. She excelled at what she did and that was why she had been spared the humiliation of a court martial after she recovered from the punishment meted out to her by her peers for her recent actions. Six weeks ago, he had arranged for his subordinates to watch five Jewish scholars be executed for their crimes against the state. Karla had wanted to spare them. According to Hitler's latest decree against the Jews, that was impossible. Freiberger shook his head in amazement as he thought about Karla's reaction to the execution of the Jews. He never thought that anyone in his command would break under the strain of watching them die. Karla had.

Fräulein Linz tried to call Karla again later that day with no success. After this, Freiberger reached for the phone to call Gestapo Headquarters in Hammelburg, the closest city to Stalag 13. He wanted to speak with the man in charge of the investigation of the POW.

The receptionist at Gestapo Headquarters in Hammelburg answered his call and then transferred him. A moment later, a man picked up the phone and answered, "Hello, Major Hochstetter here."

"Herr Major, this is SS General Friedrich Freiberger in Berlin. I have a problem in your area," Freiberger said.

"You have my complete cooperation, Herr General. What is the nature of your problem?" Hochstetter asked.

Freiberger replied, "One of my officers whom I sent to Stalag 13 a couple of days ago, a Colonel Hoffman, was to return to Berlin today. She hasn't and I want to know why and where she is now."

"Why was Colonel Hoffman going to Stalag 13?" Hochstetter asked.

Freiberger answered, "To investigate the strange events around the camp and a supposed military genius stationed there. She was trying to get to the bottom of the mystery since your organization hasn't been able to, despite all the resources you've utilized."

Hochstetter paused for a moment before continuing, "Do you suspect foul play in her disappearance, Herr General?"

"I suspect nothing as yet," Freiberger replied.

Hochstetter said, "There is someone here who I suspect could be involved in the Colonel's disappearance."

"I will question your suspect," Freiberger said.

"Come to Gestapo Headquarters in Hammelburg and we'll visit Stalag 13 together," Hochstetter said.

"I'll arrive later tonight. Heil Hitler," Freiberger said.

"Heil Hitler," Hochstetter answered. They hung up.

* * *

Later that evening, the secretary opened the door and said, "General Freiberger is here to see you, Herr Major."

Freiberger strode past the secretary and entered the office.

Major Hochstetter stood and saluted. "General Freiberger. It's a pleasure. Please sit down. I have some information regarding Colonel Hoffman. She arrived in Hammelburg several days ago and borrowed a car and driver from this headquarters. According to our records, Colonel Hoffman returned the car and driver last night," Hochstetter said.

"Go on," Freiberger said.

"My secretary said that Colonel Hoffman declined a ride to the train station despite the frigid weather and the Colonel said that she would walk there and stop at the hofbrau," Hochstetter said. "A waitress at the hofbrau confirmed that there was a woman in an SS uniform there last night."

Freiberger considered this. "What about the driver? Does he know anything about Colonel Hoffman's whereabouts after she left Gestapo Headquarters?"

"I spoke to the driver and he went back to his normal duties upon returning to Headquarters," Hochstetter replied. "He doesn't know where Colonel Hoffman went after she left here."

Freiberger nodded. "You've been very thorough with your inquiries into her whereabouts while here. We'll go see the suspect you mentioned first thing tomorrow morning."

"Jawohl, Herr General," Hochstetter replied.

* * *

Karla opened her eyes and for a moment forgot where she was. It was dark and quiet in the tunnel beneath Barracks 2. She remembered hearing the wind howling outside before she came down to this amazing place and could only guess at how cold it had been last night. She heard someone start speaking not very far from her and recognized the voice as Hogan's. For the first time in weeks, she had slept through the night, without waking up because of a nightmare.

Karla considered her current situation and many thoughts ran through her mind. As her eyes adjusted to the gloom of the tunnel, Karla looked around the room and her eyes fell upon her attaché case next to the bunk. She sat up, yawned and stretched.

Hogan cleared his throat and said, "I see you were deep in thought."

Startled, Karla looked up and saw Hogan standing next to the bunk. She asked, "Can you tell me something?"

"What?" Hogan replied.

"Since you're a prisoner of war, how are you able to get me out of Germany?" Karla asked. "For that matter, how will you get me out of Stalag 13? You know, the 'toughest POW camp in all of Germany'."

Hogan grinned at her use of Klink's favorite boast and replied, "I can't tell you; you'll just have to trust me."

"I do trust you," Karla said as she stood. She picked up her attaché case and stood next to the table. "Do you mind if I borrow this table for a few minutes?"

"No, go ahead," Hogan replied. "Can you see all right here?"

Karla paused and looked at the sparse lighting. "It is rather dim. I'd also like to freshen up if possible."

Hogan said, "I'll carry your bags and we'll go above. We have roll call shortly, but you should be safe."

They went up to the barracks and into his office. Hogan put down her bags, reached across the table, and turned on the lamp for her.

Karla placed her briefcase on the table, opened it and pulled out several manila folders. She opened one of the folders and flipped through several pages before closing it and placing it on the table. She did this for several folders.

Hogan looked over her shoulder. "What is all this?"

"This is all the information that the Gestapo gave to my superiors regarding Stalag 13." Karla paused for a moment as she opened another folder, glanced at the contents, and handed it to him. "And this folder contains everything they either know or suspect about you, Colonel Hogan."

"You're giving these to me?" Hogan asked, incredulous as he took the folder. His tone was suspicious as he added, "What's the catch?"

"There is no catch. You have said you could get me out of Germany. I wondered why you would do this for me, your enemy," Karla replied. "I can't come up with a reason."

Hogan leaned against the bunk and looked at her. "Would it surprise you if I told you that I care about what happens to you?"

Karla looked at him, dubious. "Is that the real reason?"

"Yes, but it's not the only reason. You told me that you came here on a mission to investigate me," Hogan replied. "If you suspected me of something, why didn't you expose me to Burkhalter and Klink?"

Karla shrugged. "Without proof of wrongdoing on your part, I can do nothing. All the information in that folder from the Gestapo is speculation."

Hogan stepped forward and put down the folder on his table. "I see."

Karla looked down at the table and said, "No, I don't think you do. I have failed in my mission. My superiors will come looking for me. I know that my superior officer will discipline me severely."

"Discipline?" Hogan asked, still behind her. "How?"

Karla nodded. "I expect that they will kill me this time. The last time I was disciplined, I was only beaten." She paused for a moment, then her tone was anxious as she added, "I don't want to be disciplined, I want to survive!"

Hogan's brow furrowed on hearing this and he asked, "And you trust me to get you out of Germany?"

Karla closed her eyes and nodded. "I can't go back to Berlin now. When I read the Gestapo's information regarding its suspicions about you, it gave me hope that I could escape and survive."

Hogan had a thoughtful expression on his face. His voice was soft when he replied, "I hope that you survive too, Karla." He reached out and lightly stroked her cheek with his hand. Karla opened her eyes and gasped in surprise. There was noise as the men in the next room began moving around and preparing for the new day.

Hogan pulled his arm back, pushed back the left sleeve of his jacket and looked at his watch. "I have to get ready for the morning roll call."

Karla sat on the lower bunk and made herself comfortable as Hogan pulled a towel from his locker, put it around his neck, washed his face, and then put on some shaving cream. Karla watched him as he looked in the mirror and started shaving. When he finished, he splashed some water on his face to remove the remnants of the shaving cream. He then used a corner of his towel to wipe his face dry. Her gaze met his and she smiled.

"Roll call!!!!" Schultz bellowed as he opened the barracks door a few minutes later.

After Hogan left the room and the barracks was quiet, Karla stood, opened the door and went into the next room. Crossing to the door that led outside, she leaned close and heard Klink's muffled voice. She cracked open the door and listened.

"Prisoners, I want this camp to be cleaned up as there is a VIP coming to visit Stalag 13," Klink ordered.

"Who's coming, Kommandant?" Hogan asked.

"SS General Friedrich Freiberger," Klink replied.

"So you want to show off for the brass," Hogan said. "Why's he coming?"

"Colonel Hogan, that is none of your business," Klink replied.

"Is the SS coming to take over Stalag 13?" Hogan asked sarcastically.

Klink swung a balled fist toward Hogan. "No one is coming to take over Stalag 13! I am in command here!"

One of the guards rushed up to Klink, saluted, and gave a short, quiet report. Klink gestured to Schultz who then dismissed the men.

Karla's eyes widened with fear after she heard Klink's news. What am I going to do? she thought. She silently closed the door, crossed the room, and went back into Hogan's quarters. She picked up her duffel bag from its resting place next to the table, opened it, pulled out her uniform, closed the door and quickly changed clothes. I can't let Hogan be hurt because of me. I must leave here! Karla thought.

The outer door of the barracks opened then and she heard the prisoners coming back inside now that roll call was over. The door to Hogan's quarters opened and she swallowed nervously.

* * *

Kinch walked back to the barracks next to Carter as Hogan headed for Klink's office. "Carter, go into the Colonel's quarters and keep an eye on Colonel Hoffman."

"Why?" Carter asked. "She hasn't done anything, has she?"

"Carter! She's a Kraut and until we're really sure about her intentions, we don't want her looking around Hogan's office when he's not there. She's already had plenty of time to do that thanks to Klink and his speech about cleaning up the camp for the SS," Kinch said.

"Oh!" Carter said, his eyes wide as he understood. He smiled and added, "I'll see about getting her some breakfast when Louis gets it made."

"Fine," Kinch replied. To Newkirk, he whispered, "Give me fifteen minutes and call me if I'm not back by then." Newkirk checked his watch and nodded.

After Carter went into Hogan's quarters to watch Colonel Hoffman, Kinch went below to the radio room and powered up the radio to contact London. Kinch signaled to headquarters that he was ready to receive their transmission. Soon, it was complete and he acknowledged receipt of the information. He closed down the radio and then looked over the information about Colonel Hoffman. It showed that she was who she claimed to be.

* * *

When Hogan entered Klink's office, Schultz and Private Stolz were there, accompanied by several prisoners from Barracks 8.

"Hogan, when will your men ever learn that no one escapes from Stalag 13?" Klink asked.

Hogan looked at the men who shrugged. "What were they doing?"

"They were digging an escape tunnel in Barracks 8," Private Stolz said.

"Are you sure?" Hogan said flippantly.

Stolz held up a shovel and replied, "Yes!"

Klink looked at Hogan. "Well, Colonel Hogan? What have you to say in their defense?"

"They were getting some dirt to put between the boards of the walls. It's awfully cold outside and all they wanted to do was insulate the barracks as well as they could," Hogan said.

"Is that so?" Klink asked, looking at the men from Barracks 8. They nodded. "I don't believe a word. Schultz, give these men a week in the cooler."

"Kommandant, that's cruel and inhuman punishment!" Hogan protested.

"The men of Barracks 8 will have to fill in the tunnel. As for insulating the barracks, I'll see what I can do. Dismissed!" Klink replied.

"Kommandant, aren't you forgetting something?" Hogan asked, as he leaned forward putting his hands on the edge of Klink's desk.

Klink looked up and replied, "What am I forgetting?"

"If these men have to fill in the tunnel, reduce their sentence," Hogan replied.

Klink considered this for a moment. "All right, Colonel Hogan. I'll reduce the sentence to three days in the cooler and they fill in the tunnel."

"Thank you, Kommandant," Hogan said.

"Dismissed!" Klink said with a wave of his hand.

The men of Barracks 8 left and Hogan followed, with Stolz behind him. As they walked outside the building, Stolz said, "I can't believe that Klink believed that lame excuse of yours and reduced their sentence, Colonel Hogan."

"What lame excuse? The barracks are cold," Hogan said.

"I don't care if you are an officer; you're still a prisoner," Stolz said with a scowl.

Just then, Hilda came up the steps, "Guten morgen, Colonel Hogan."

Hogan smiled at her. Stolz muttered, "And I don't like it that you flirt with our women."

"There aren't any other women to flirt with," Hogan replied, a smirk on his face.

Stolz sneered at Hogan and muttered, "Get out of my sight, you filthy scum!"

* * *

Karla watched the door open and one of Hogan's fellow prisoners come into his office. He sat on the bottom bunk. She noticed that he seemed shy and smiled at him to try and relieve the tension in the room.

"Ma'am, would you like something to eat?" he asked. "By the way, my name's Carter."

Karla replied, "Jawohl. I mean, yes please. My name's Karla Hoffman. You were the waiter at the dinner in the Kommandant's quarters."

"Yes, ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you in a less formal setting," Carter replied politely. He stood and went into the next room to get her a plate of food.

When Carter left, Karla took a moment to really look around Hogan's room. She noticed pictures of scantily clad women tacked on the wall here and there. The small shelf where Hogan kept his toiletries was clean and well organized. His table served as a desk and the can on it contained several pencils. She was curious to know whether Hogan's locker was as organized as the rest of his things but refrained from opening the wooden door. It was fortunate that she didn't as Carter returned carrying two plates, one of which he handed to her.

Karla thanked him, put the plate onto Hogan's desk, and then pulled up a chair. She then cut up the food, speared some pieces with the fork and put them into her mouth. "Mmmm, this is delicious. Tell me, how is it that you prisoners of war can eat such good food?"

Carter replied, "We get it from the Kommandant's food supply."

"Oh." Karla frowned for an instant. "Whoever made this did a good job."

"Yes, he did," Carter said as he consumed his own food.

"Where is Colonel Hogan?" Karla asked.

"He went to see the Kommandant. He'll be back shortly, I'm sure," Carter replied.

Out in the next room, Kinch came up from the tunnel and closed the entrance behind him. Newkirk and several others were involved in a card game and Kinch went over to where LeBeau had a plate of food waiting for him. He noticed the door to Hogan's office was still closed.

Kinch glanced towards Hogan's room and asked, "Is Carter still in there?"

Newkirk nodded. "He took Colonel Hoffman a plate of food. Colonel 'ogan's not back from Klink's office yet."

Kinch nodded and took the tin plate that LeBeau handed to him. "It's good that Carter's watching her."

When Kinch finished his meal, he went and sat on his bunk, picked up a book and held the papers with the information from London on them inside. He reread the information. It confirmed that Colonel Hoffman was an analyst for the SD — the secret service division of the SS. Klink mentioned the SS general who was to visit camp and Kinch wondered whether Colonel Hoffman was connected to him.

Kinch slid the papers inside his coat pocket and wondered what Hogan really knew about her. He was concerned for his friend and CO, should this woman turn out to be a wolf in sheep's clothing. He stood and went to get himself some coffee.

A moment later, Hogan came into the barracks and headed for his office. Kinch motioned Hogan away from his office and then whispered, "Colonel, I was just coming to look for you. I have bad news."

"What?" Hogan asked.

"The Germans are jamming all radio frequencies," Kinch answered.

"What else is going on?" Hogan asked.

"The last time I spoke with Headquarters, they said we should be getting some more sabotage work soon," Kinch replied quietly.

Hogan's brow furrowed. "Great! What do we do with Kar…I mean, Colonel Hoffman if we all have to leave camp for a mission?"

Kinch's brows rose at Hogan's momentary slip of the tongue. "We can't take her with us. I could stay here with her."

Looking around, Hogan asked, "Where is she, by the way?"

"She's in your quarters with Carter. He's making sure that she doesn't search your room, and he gave her some breakfast," Kinch replied.

"Oh," Hogan said with a nod.

Kinch looked at his watch and said, "If there's nothing else, I'll go back below for a while. During the last raid, the radio was showered with some dirt and I need to give it a thorough cleaning. When I'm finished, I'll check to see whether the jamming has cleared."

"Okay, Kinch," Hogan said. He then turned and continued to his office. When he entered, Carter stood, picked up the dirty dishes and left. Hogan saw Karla sitting in a chair next to the stove, with the contents of her duffel bag spread on her lap and on the floor in front of her. He saw she was holding a dagger.

"I hope you weren't planning on using that on me," Hogan said half-jokingly as he closed the door, stood next to the table, and crossed his arms over his chest.

Karla looked up with the blade in her hand. "I'm sorry if I startled you with the dagger, I just wanted to sort my things," she replied, and then continued with her task.

"You didn't startle me," Hogan said. He noticed the expression of contemplation on her face, looked at the dagger, saw an inscription, and asked, "What does it say?"

"'My honor is loyalty'. I'm beginning to wonder if I have either of those qualities left in me anymore," Karla replied, her tone was one of shame and she lowered her head.

Hogan watched as Karla replaced the dagger to its sheath, leaned down and placed it in her bag on the floor. When she removed her hand, a photo fluttered down to the floor.

"Who's this?" Hogan asked as he leaned over to pick up the picture.

Karla looked up and he handed her the photo. She took it and quietly replied, "SS Colonel Johann Strassburg, my late fiancé."

Hogan's expression softened. She stood and walked to the desk where she held the picture under the lamp. Her expression was distant and sad as she gazed at the man in the picture. Hogan stepped towards her, touched her arm, and when she turned to look at him, took her in his arms and held her close. She wrapped her arms around him. They stood like that for several minutes before he released her and stepped back. At that moment, he noticed that she had changed back to her SS uniform. He was just about to ask her why she had put it on again when they were interrupted.

"Colonel!" Kinch said from the door.

Hogan turned and asked, "What is it, Kinch?"

"Gestapo! Schultz just took them into Klink's office!" Kinch replied, anxious.

"So much for them not arriving until later," Hogan said as he looked back at Karla.

"Colonel, will you please wait in the next room? We won't be long," Hogan said.

"Of course. I'll have a cup of coffee if that's all right," Karla replied. She left the office as the others entered and Carter closed the door behind him.

Kinch got out the coffee pot. The next sounds they heard were Hochstetter giving Klink a hard time.

"Ah, Major Hochstetter, how good to see you!" Klink cheerfully greeted and saluted his visitors.

"Klink, shut up and listen!" Hochstetter replied.

The other man spoke. "I am SS General Friedrich Freiberger."

"Greetings, Herr General. What can I do for you?" Klink asked.

Freiberger replied, "I have a serious matter to discuss with you, Herr Kommandant. The other day, one of my officers, a Colonel Hoffman arrived here, did she not?"

"Yes, sir," Klink replied. "She was sent here to evaluate one of my men to determine whether he was a military genius."

"A military genius stationed at Stalag 13? Impossible!!" Hochstetter exclaimed.

Freiberger continued, "Colonel Hoffman was also investigating the strange events that have been happening in this area of Germany."

"I see," Klink replied, ignoring Hochstetter's outburst.

"What happened while she was here?" Freiberger asked.

"Colonel Hoffman listened to a prediction made by Sergeant Schultz that was proven to be accurate as we dined in my quarters later that night. Then, Schultz predicted that Berlin was to be bombed the next night," Klink replied.

"Sergeant Schultz, a military genius?" Hochstetter asked, incredulous.

"Who else besides you, Colonel Hoffman and the Sergeant were there?" Freiberger asked.

"My secretary Hilda, General Burkhalter and Colonel Hogan were there," Klink replied.

Hochstetter grunted and then muttered, "I should have known Hogan was involved."

Freiberger's brow furrowed as he looked disapprovingly at Hochstetter. He asked, "Who is Colonel Hogan?"

"Colonel Hogan is the senior POW officer," Klink replied.

Freiberger's eyes widened in surprise and asked, "What was a prisoner doing dining with you?"

Klink replied, "Because of Hogan, I noticed that Sergeant Schultz was predicting the turn of events on the Russian front successfully each day. After General Burkhalter found out about Schultz's abilities during his visit a week later, he wanted an expert opinion. The General contacted Berlin and Colonel Hoffman showed up here the next day."

"Uh oh. Klink opened 'is ruddy big mouth," Newkirk commented, his tone sardonic.

Hogan was leaning against one of the posts of his bunk, listening. He said, "At least we know why the radio frequencies were jammed. Hochstetter and his goons are in the area. The next thing that'll happen is that Klink will tell them what he witnessed just prior to Colonel Hoffman's departure. Listen."

"And because of Sergeant Schultz's so-called abilities, you allow an enemy officer to dine with you? Ridiculous!" Freiberger exclaimed, amazed at the insanity of it all.

"Colonel Klink is known for being ridiculous as well as stupid," Hochstetter commented dryly. "Herr General, Colonel Hogan is the suspect I mentioned to you in our phone conversation."

"Major, I find it hard to believe that a prisoner of war is responsible for all this madness," Freiberger said. "Klink, what else can you tell me about what happened just prior to Colonel Hoffman's departure?"

Klink replied, "Well, the afternoon after Schultz's prediction that Berlin was to be bombed, Colonel Hoffman was preparing to leave Stalag 13. After she finished speaking to General Burkhalter and me, Colonel Hogan walked over to where we stood next to her car. She told Hogan that she had a message for him. She then got into the car. After General Burkhalter prompted him, Hogan also got into her car. Shortly, he emerged and her car drove away."

Freiberger frowned at Klink's recitation of Karla's words. He asked, "And that's all that happened before she left?"

"Yes, sir. That's all," Klink replied.

"Gentlemen, come with me. I find this matter very suspicious. It's time we talked to Colonel Hogan. Major, deploy your men to start searching the woods surrounding Stalag 13 for Colonel Hoffman," Freiberger said.

"Yes, sir!" Hochstetter replied.

"Colonel Klink, you will immediately double the guards at the gate and no one is to leave this camp without my express permission until further notice," Freiberger ordered. "Is that understood?"

"Jawohl, Herr General," Klink replied.

Hogan disconnected the coffee pot. "Kinch, put that away." He walked into the main room of the barracks to have a nice warm cup of coffee and his crew followed him. "Well, that answers the question of what will happen next."

"What do you mean? What were you discussing?" Karla asked from where she was sitting at the table.

"I can't tell you," Hogan replied as he poured his cup of coffee.

"How am I supposed to trust you, if you don't tell me anything?" Karla asked, frustrated. "SS General Friedrich Freiberger is coming to Stalag 13 and who knows what he will do to you when he arrives and finds me here."

"How do you know that Freiberger is coming here?" Hogan asked, suspicious.

"I cracked open the barracks door and listened while Klink was giving you his speech during roll call this morning," Karla replied.

"How do you know Freiberger?" Hogan asked.

"He's my superior officer," Karla replied quietly. "You have no idea who he is or what he is capable of doing."

"But Colonel, the General is already here! What will we do?" Carter asked.

"I don't know, Carter. I just don't know. Watch the door," Hogan replied as he sat to the table next to Karla with a cup of coffee.

Karla looked anxiously at Hogan. "Colonel Hogan, you're not safe as long as I'm here."

"We need to hide you down in the tunnel," Hogan said as he and Karla stood and put down their cups on the table.

Kinch went over and tapped twice on the bunk. Nothing happened. He tried again with the same result. "Uh, oh. It's jammed. I can't open the tunnel."

Hogan rolled his eyes and said, "Go into my office until we can find out what's wrong. Let's hope they don't do a search for you here right now."

Karla nodded and went into Hogan's office. As the door closed behind her, she thought, What have I gotten myself into? She knew that she had to leave Stalag 13 to keep Freiberger from harming these men. I can leave here and walk right out the front gate. The guards here fear the SS in any form and just the sight of my uniform should scare them enough that I can make my getaway.

Karla took a pencil from the can on Hogan's table, picked up the blue tablet next to the can and quickly scribbled a note explaining her actions to Hogan. When she finished, she returned the pencil to its place, tore the note from the top of the pad, folded it and placed it in the center of the table on top of the folders containing the information from the Gestapo. She hoped that Hogan would find it and understand why she had to leave.

Karla then pulled on her coat and hat and silently opened the window and the shutters and climbed out. She closed the window and shutters behind her and pressed herself against the building as some Gestapo men came out of the motor pool. She cautiously peered around the corner of the barracks and saw Freiberger, Klink and another officer whom she didn't know step off the porch of the administration building. She ducked back around the corner to avoid being seen as they crossed the compound towards Barracks 2.

Karla listened as Freiberger commented to Klink, "Hochstetter's men have searched your motor pool to make sure that Colonel Hoffman wasn't hiding there. When we finish with Colonel Hogan, I'll coordinate the search of the rest of Stalag 13. She won't get far."

Klink replied, "You will have my full cooperation, Herr General."

Looking at the main gate, Karla saw the guards there had been doubled and decided against trying to leave by boldly walking out that way. Slowly, she made her way to the motor pool where she found some barrels covered with a tarp. There was a space that she was able to fit into and she crawled in and hoped that the Gestapo men wouldn't return before she could make her escape.

"Where are we going to hide her?" Carter asked.

Kinch had just finished his inspection of the trap door mechanism and gotten it working once more. "I'm not sure," Hogan replied. "I think we'll just have to hide her in the tunnel until the search is over. Go get her, Kinch."

Kinch went into Hogan's office. When he came out, his expression was fearful. "Bad news, Colonel Hoffman's gone!" Kinch exclaimed.

"What?!" Hogan asked, incredulous and suddenly very worried that he'd misjudged her. He stood and went back into his room. Karla's bag, attaché case and the folders on his desk were still there. There was a folded blue piece of paper atop the pile of folders. He picked up the paper and scanned the note. Hogan shook his head in disbelief, and said, "Quick! We've got to remove any trace of her presence before the Germans get over here!"

Newkirk and LeBeau grabbed the folders and the rest of Colonel Hoffman's things. Kinch opened the trap door leading to the tunnel and they tossed everything down into the hole. Hogan tossed the note which Colonel Hoffman had left for him down there and then closed the tunnel entrance.

"What happened to the trap door mechanism?" Hogan asked.

"One of the ropes slipped off its pulley. Fortunately, it was an easy fix because the rope wasn't damaged," Kinch replied.

"Krauts coming!" Carter exclaimed from his position at the barracks door. He closed the door and joined Hogan, Kinch, Newkirk and LeBeau at the table as Newkirk dealt out some cards.

* * *

As the three officers and Schultz left Klink's office, they were talking about what they expected to find over in Barracks 2. Private Stolz, who had been on duty at the main gate the previous night, was on duty outside the Kommandant's office. He followed the officers after overhearing them discussing the missing Colonel.

"Herr Kommandant? Private Stolz, sir," Stolz said as he saluted and followed them out the door. "I need to report something odd that happened last night."

"Later! Can't you see that we're busy?!?" Klink exclaimed, aggravated.

"But sir, it's in regards to that woman Colonel who was here!" Stolz insisted.

The officers stopped dead in their tracks and turned in unison to look at Stolz.

"What did you say?" Hochstetter inquired.

"Have you seen Colonel Hoffman since she left Stalag 13?" Freiberger demanded.

"Yes, sir! She returned here by taxi from town last night and said that her reason for returning was classified," Stolz replied. "I thought it was also strange that she didn't want to see Colonel Klink. However, she claimed that all she wanted to do was use the phone."

Freiberger turned to Klink and asked, "Where was Colonel Hoffman staying while she was visiting here?"

"She was staying in the VIP quarters, Herr General. If you'll please follow me, sir, I'll take you there," Klink replied.

"Herr General? There's one more thing," Stolz continued as the officers and Schultz turned to go to the VIP quarters.

"What?" Freiberger asked.

It was obvious to Stolz that Freiberger was anxious to find Colonel Hoffman and he decided to take advantage of the situation. "After a brief visit to the administration building, I watched as Colonel Hoffman crossed the compound towards the barracks instead of returning to the VIP quarters like I expected her to do," Stolz replied.

"Which barracks?" Freiberger demanded.

Stolz snorted derisively. "Barracks 2. Maybe you'll find her in bed with that filthy American officer, Colonel Hogan."

Freiberger frowned. "Danke, Private. If you have no other information for us, then you're dismissed and we'll continue our search for her. If your information is accurate, you will be decorated and promoted."

As Stolz turned to leave, Klink said, "Private, have Sergeant Schultz report to me on the double in Barracks 2."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Stolz replied with a quick salute.

* * *

Hogan and his crew were sitting at the table playing cards when the barracks door crashed open.

"Nobody move!" Hochstetter shouted, rushing through the door.

"Ah, Major Hochstetter, are you here on business or is this visit a social call?" Hogan asked innocently as he put his cards down on the table.

"Colonel Hogan, I never make social calls!" Hochstetter replied loudly as he strode up to him.

"I'll buy that. Did you need something?" Hogan asked as he stood.

"Yes," Hochstetter replied as he reached into his pocket, pulled out a picture, and handed it to Hogan. "Do you recognize this woman?"

Hogan took the picture, looked at it, and replied, "Yes. We met in Kommandant Klink's office the other day, and then she had dinner with us in his quarters later that night. I believe her name was Colonel Hoffman. Why do you ask?"

Another man stepped forward then. "I am her superior officer, SS General Friedrich Freiberger," Freiberger replied. "I'm asking because she has disappeared and we were informed by one of the guards here that after her unexpected return to Stalag 13, she was last seen headed towards this barracks instead of going back to the VIP quarters where she had been staying during her official visit here."

"General," Hogan acknowledged the ranking officer with a slight incline of his head. He noticed the man had penetrating, icy blue eyes.

"Have you seen Colonel Hoffman since the other night, Hogan?" Hochstetter demanded.

"No," Hogan replied nonchalantly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Have you misplaced her? That was extremely careless of you, Major!"

"Colonel Klink informed us of what happened before Colonel Hoffman left Stalag 13," Freiberger said. "What did she say to you while you were in her car?"

"Nothing important," Hogan replied.

Hogan watched as his answers to their questions finally got to Hochstetter. The short Gestapo man stood in his face as best he could and snarled, "Where is she?!"

"I don't know, you're the ones who lost her," Hogan replied calmly.

Hogan watched as Hochstetter stepped back from him for the moment. Out of the corner of his eye, Hogan noticed Kinch was watching this verbal exchange intently and then Schultz walked in. Hogan asked, "What's the big deal? What makes you think I would know where Colonel Hoffman went?"

"Colonel Hogan, I have my eye on you," Hochstetter began in a threatening tone.

"Major, I'm not that kind of guy," Hogan said. There were numerous stifled snickers from the prisoners.

Freiberger frowned at Hogan's attempt at humor and replied, "Colonel Hogan, you were the last person to see or speak to Colonel Hoffman here at Stalag 13."

"Do you need her to model for the next Strength Through Joy poster?" Hogan asked sarcastically. "Or are you worried that she's going to be given your position at Headquarters?"

Freiberger stepped closer to Hogan, narrowed his eyes, sneered and threatened, "I could have you shot for that remark."

Klink interjected, "Uh, sir? That's against the Geneva Convention."

Through clenched teeth and without turning away from Hogan, Freiberger asked, "Klink, are you trying to get yourself sent to the Russian front?!"

"No, I just..." Klink stuttered.

"Never mind!" Freiberger shouted as he glared at Hogan. The barracks was now as quiet as a tomb.

Hochstetter then turned to Klink and said, "Your men will search Stalag 13 building by building until we find this traitor!"

Klink saw Schultz standing next to the door and said, "Schultz, our men will cooperate with the Gestapo and the SS in the search for Colonel Hoffman."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Schultz replied with a salute.

Freiberger seemed to be considering the merit of Hogan's responses. "Colonel Klink, we'll return to your office. I think we've gotten all we're going to get out of Colonel Hogan for the moment. You and the Major will organize the search parties here in camp."

Before Schultz left the barracks behind his departing superiors, he commented, "Shame on you, Colonel Hogan. You made the General and the Major very angry."

"I do my best," Hogan smiled, a touch of wry humor in his reply.

* * *

After the Germans left, Hogan went over to the sink and pushed down the levers that allowed them to use the faucets as viewers for their hidden periscope. He flipped up the faucets and carefully started raising them. Panning both ways, Hogan saw there were no guards close to the periscope. However, he saw Hilda crossing the compound to the motor pool where her car was parked. Out of habit, he watched Hilda's body move as she walked.

"What do you see, sir?" Carter asked.

Hogan didn't hear Carter's inquiry as he watched Hilda clean off her snow-covered car with a broom. He watched as she put away the broom, came back to the driver's side of the car, and reached for the door handle. One of the guards came over and started talking to her. The guard escorted Hilda away from the car and outside the motor pool. Then, Hogan saw someone sneak out of the shadows and climb into the back seat of Hilda's car. He caught a glimpse of blonde hair beneath the SS cap in the moonlight and realized that it was Karla.

"What the hell?" Hogan muttered, surprised. Why didn't she report me to Freiberger? Hogan considered that thought for a moment before realization dawned. If everything Karla told me is true, then she is in great danger!

Hogan turned his attention back to Hilda. She spoke to the guard briefly; then returned to her car, climbed into it, started the engine, put it into gear and drove off. Soon, the car left Stalag 13. At least Karla got out of camp safely, Hogan thought. Shaking his head, he pushed down the periscope and walked back into his quarters.

What is Karla thinking? Hogan wondered as he sat on the lower bunk. After Freiberger and Hochstetter searched the barracks, he would retrieve her note from the tunnel. He only glimpsed it and there was more to it than just telling him that she was leaving camp. Perhaps it's just as well that Karla left. I can't afford to have my feelings interfering with my work here. He considered his sarcastic comment to Freiberger about Karla being a model for a Strength Through Joy poster and smiled.

"Sir? What did you see?" Carter asked, interrupting his thoughts as he and the others in his crew came into Hogan's quarters.

"I saw one of the guards making a pass at Hilda," Hogan replied as he stood. "I also saw Colonel Hoffman hide in the back seat of Hilda's car." The others looked as Hogan turned his back to them and went to the window, opened it, and eased open the shutters enough to see outside.

"They have just entered Barracks 1 to begin their search," Hogan said. "Be ready for anything."


	3. The Refugee Part 3

_Author's Note: Others own the Hogan's Heroes characters. The other characters are my creations. Please do not use them without my permission._

The Refugee – Part 3

By Diane Maher

Karla felt the jolt as the car was put into gear and then it moved forward. The car paused briefly as the front gate of Stalag 13 was opened. Karla remained still underneath a blanket in the back seat until the car stopped a short while later. The driver left the car and Karla listened for any sound that indicated the presence of others. It was several minutes before she dared move the blanket off herself. When she eased herself up to look out the car window, she found that the car was parked alongside the road. They couldn't be very far from Stalag 13. Glancing out the back window, she saw the main gate a couple of hundred yards away just around the slight bend in the road.

Why had the driver stopped here? Karla asked herself. She glanced anxiously at her watch. It was just after 2200 hours. Then, she heard muffled voices and ducked down out of sight. One of the voices was feminine.

"Where are you Heinrich?" the woman whispered.

"Here, Hilda," a man replied as he approached the car. "I thought you loved Colonel Hogan."

"I thought I did. And then I met you," Hilda said.

"Umm hmmm," Heinrich said. "I'm glad you feel that way."

"Why did you insist on meeting here?" Hilda asked.

"Although I'm helping in the search for Colonel Hoffman, I wanted to see you," Heinrich replied.

"Why are you looking for Colonel Hoffman?" Hilda asked.

"She is missing and suspected to be a traitor. After hearing what General Freiberger told us about her, I'd like to be the one to capture her; I could get a promotion," Heinrich replied.

"It would be wonderful if you could get a promotion, Heinrich," Hilda whispered.

In a softer tone, Heinrich said, "I missed seeing you today."

Hilda hugged him and replied, "I missed you today too."

Karla's eyes widened upon hearing Heinrich's comments regarding her status in the eyes of her superiors. She knew that it would be bad, but it had been her choice to defect. She couldn't go back. Her conscience wouldn't allow it. The next thing she heard was the grunting and soft moaning of the two lovers. I've got to get out of here! But which way should I go? And how can I leave without them knowing I'm here? Karla thought anxiously.

Suddenly, there was a thud against the car as the two secret lovers leaned against it. Karla looked up and saw their bodies pressed against the front passenger side door. I can't get out of the car and leave without being seen! Verdammt! she thought. Trapped in the back seat, Karla considered her few remaining options.

Hilda asked, "Shall we continue this inside the car, my love?"

"Of course," Heinrich replied as he pressed the button on the handle of the rear passenger car door.

Karla cursed herself for being too slow to get out of the car. She lunged forward, grabbed the door handle on the far side of the car and was able to open the door just as the door behind her opened. She was almost free.

"What have we here?" Heinrich asked as he leapt across the back seat.

"Nein! Let me go!" Karla cried out as he grabbed her ankle and tripped her. She fell hard onto the frozen, snow-covered ground. Before she could stand and run, the man scrambled through the car and out the other side where he pulled her up by the back of her tunic and slammed her mercilessly against the car. Stunned, Karla gasped for breath. Her heart sank as Heinrich pushed her hands onto the surface of the car and frisked her.

When Heinrich turned her to face him, Karla had a look of defiance on her face. She swung her right arm up to punch him in an attempt to escape.

Heinrich firmly grasped both her wrists then and threatened, "Don't try that again, you'll regret it, I promise you!"

"Who is it, Heinrich?" Hilda asked as she came around and stood next to him.

Heinrich looked closely at Karla's face and exclaimed, "You're Colonel Hoffman!"

Hilda looked at her, gasped and said, "It is her! Get her into the car, Heinrich and I'll drive back to Stalag 13."

Karla's eyes had adjusted to the dark now and by the light of the moon, she recognized Heinrich as the guard named Private Stolz whom she had spoken to at the main gate upon her return to Stalag 13. He pulled out his Luger and pointed it at her.

"You are under arrest," Stolz said.

Karla swallowed nervously. She knew she had no choice but to surrender if she wanted to live. Help could be called quickly from Stalag 13 or she would be shot trying to escape if she ran now. At least this way, she may have a chance if Hogan could really get her out of the country like he said he could. Stolz pulled out his handcuffs, turned her around and pushed her hands onto the car. He then took one of her arms, cuffed her wrist, and pulled it behind her. Karla closed her eyes in despair for a moment as Stolz cuffed her other wrist.

Stolz turned Karla to face them. "You're my ticket to a promotion, Colonel."

"Humph! A promotion. What does that mean for you besides more money and a chance to be with Hilda more often?" Karla asked, her tone acid.

"Precisely. I will get further in the German army," Heinrich said. "I would have thought that with your rank, you understood that concept. Or perhaps you got your rank in a less conventional way than we men do?"

Karla kicked Stolz in the shin and he slapped her face hard. Then Karla turned her gaze away from Stolz and saw Hilda's smug look that made her sick. You bitch! Karla thought.

"Stop staring at me!" Hilda demanded. "Heinrich, will you make her stop glaring at me?"

Stolz backhanded Karla. Karla's eyes narrowed in defiant anger, and she looked away from Hilda. Stolz barked, "Get in the back seat, mach schnell!"

Karla complied; Stolz climbed in after her, keeping her covered the entire time. Hilda climbed in the front seat, started the motor, put the car into gear, turned it around, and headed back to Stalag 13. When Hilda parked the car in front of the administration building, Karla noticed that the compound and the buildings were dark.

Stolz noticed Karla's expression of fear and his lips turned upward into an evil grin. He said, "Hilda, bring Colonel Klink, General Freiberger and Major Hochstetter to your desk. They'll be interested in our prisoner." Hilda nodded once, left the car and went to get the officers.

"Get out of the car, schnell!" Stolz ordered after he climbed out of the car. Karla obeyed. Stolz shoved her in the back and she stumbled forward and up the steps to the administration building. He opened the door, turned on the lights and she walked inside.

"Sit down. You'll be dealt with now, you filthy traitor!" Stolz sneered.

While Karla sat in the chair outside of Klink's office, she felt the sting on her face where Stolz had slapped her. As Karla listened to the wall clock ticking away, her mind turned to Hogan and she found herself wishing that she'd stayed with him. Karla realized then how foolish she had been in not trusting Hogan to protect her. She hoped that somehow he could get her out of this mess.

The door opened then and Colonel Klink came into the room, followed by General Freiberger and Sergeant Schultz. The short man in the Gestapo uniform who accompanied them Karla assumed was Major Hochstetter since she didn't know him on sight. She felt as though an eternity had passed since she had sat in the chair, though it couldn't have been more than five minutes.

"What is going on here?" Klink demanded.

Stolz snapped to attention and replied, "Herr Kommandant, I captured this fugitive down the road towards Hammelburg."

Freiberger looked at the woman sitting in the chair. When she looked up, he gasped in recognition. "Colonel Hoffman!"

"General Freiberger," Karla whispered.

"Is this the woman you reported missing?" Hochstetter asked.

"Jawohl," Freiberger replied. To Karla, he asked, "Where have you been since you left here yesterday?"

When Karla didn't answer, Hochstetter said, "We'll take her into Klink's office and interrogate her. Private Stolz, I need you to give us a report on the fugitive's capture. Bring her inside."

"Jawohl, Herr Major," Stolz replied.

"But, sir!" Klink protested.

"Klink, I would suggest that you go back to bed and not interfere in an internal SD matter," Freiberger said. "I also want you to give this soldier a promotion of one rank, since he captured Colonel Hoffman. Congratulations, Corporal Stolz."

"Danke, Herr General!" Stolz replied with a salute.

Karla looked at Klink and saw the fleeting look of terror on his face before she was pulled to her feet. Klink nodded, saluted, turned and walked out of the outer office with Schultz following. What little hope she had that Hogan could help her died when the door to Klink's office closed behind her.

Schultz followed Klink out the door. A quick glance at his pocket watch in the moonlight and Schultz saw that it had been an hour since lights out in the barracks. Through a crack in the window, Schultz heard the beginning of Colonel Hoffman's interrogation.

Klink paused, looked nervously towards his office window, and then said, "If anyone is looking for me, I'm not feeling well. I have a touch of the flu. I'll be in my quarters. I don't want any part of what Freiberger and Hochstetter are doing." He then turned and headed for his quarters.

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Schultz replied.

The sounds Schultz now heard coming from the Kommandant's office made him tremble in fear. He didn't want to know what was going on in there. Nor did he want to allow it to continue. But to whom can I go? he wondered. The Kommandant is too afraid of the SS to protest her treatment.

Closing his eyes, Schultz briefly considered the situation. He didn't think anyone should be harmed in the course of an interrogation, yet that's exactly what was happening to Colonel Hoffman. He remembered seeing her the night before in Colonel Hogan's quarters. At that instant, he heard her cry out in pain.

Schultz squared his shoulders and headed across the compound to Barracks 2. He entered and headed for the door to Hogan's quarters. The dark, silent barracks was eerie compared to the Kommandant's office at this moment. Before he lost his nerve, he turned the knob, pushed open the door and quietly entered the room. Closing the door, he turned and crossed to the bunk where Hogan slept.

"Colonel Hogan?" Schultz whispered as he shook Hogan's shoulder to wake him.

"Huh?" Hogan asked sleepily as he opened his eyes. Once he recognized who had woken him, Hogan whispered, "What do you want Schultz? I've been asleep because I don't feel that great, and my lights have been out all the time."

"Colonel," Schultz said anxiously. "What I have to say is very important."

Hogan was taken aback and he was instantly awake when he asked, "What?"

"Colonel Hoffman was captured and brought back to camp a short while ago," Schultz replied.

Hogan was surprised as he glanced at his watch in the shaft of light coming in through the shutters. It was 2215 hours. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he asked, "Where is she? What's going on now?"

Schultz replied, "General Freiberger and Major Hochstetter just started interrogating her in the Kommandant's office. I saw how you looked at her when I interrupted you last night and I thought I should tell you of her current situation."

"Where's Klink?" Hogan demanded.

"The Kommandant is in his quarters; he said he doesn't feel well. General Freiberger ordered him not to interfere with her discipline as it is an internal SD affair. I think the Kommandant is too afraid of the SS to protest her treatment," Schultz replied and then turned to leave. "I thought that you would want to know. Good night, Colonel."

"Thanks Schultz. Good night," Hogan said.

Schultz left the office and Hogan quietly slid down from his bunk. After a quick check to make sure Schultz had left the barracks, Hogan closed his office door, pulled out the coffee pot, plugged it in and pulled out the basket speaker to find out what was going on in Klink's office.

"Colonel Hoffman, what did you say to that American officer while you were both in the back seat of your car before you left Stalag 13?" Freiberger asked.

After hiding in the motor pool for most of the day, Karla was cold and scared. However, she knew that she couldn't allow them to know that she was afraid. Her reply was quiet but firm. "Nothing."

"Then why did you want to speak to him in your car?" Freiberger demanded loudly.

Karla didn't respond. Hochstetter yelled, "Answer the question!"

"I did," Karla replied. She watched as Stolz's arm rose up and his fingers curled into a fist. Karla turned away at the last moment to minimize the impact of his fist on her cheek. Nevertheless, she cried out in pain.

"Now, we'll begin again. What did you say to that American?" Freiberger demanded.

Karla glared defiantly at Freiberger and he motioned for Stolz to hit her again.

"Answer the question!" Freiberger shouted.

When Karla said nothing, Hochstetter said, "According to Corporal Stolz, you returned to Stalag 13 and after a brief stop at the administration building, you left and went to one of the barracks. Which one did you go to and why?"

"He's seeing things," Karla replied.

Hochstetter punched her in the stomach and she collapsed to the floor, gasping for breath.

Hogan couldn't stand to hear this anymore. He had to do something. He quickly dressed and silently left the barracks to head over to Klink's office. There was no one on guard in the outer office, so he opened the door without knocking. He saw Karla handcuffed and on her knees and Hochstetter and Stolz standing over her. She looked at the door and her eyes widened in surprise upon seeing him.

"What are you doing here?" Freiberger demanded.

"I saw the lights were on and came to see the Kommandant," Hogan replied. "The prisoners need more wood for the stoves..."

"I am not interested in the prisoners' needs! Colonel Klink is not here. Leave at once," Freiberger ordered, his upper lip twitching into a sneer.

Hogan looked at Karla and saw the desperate, pleading look in her eyes. He nodded imperceptively.

"Colonel Hogan, are you deaf?" Freiberger asked. "What is going on in this office now is none of your business!"

"No, I hear you," Hogan replied. He then turned and left the office.

Freiberger watched through the window as Hogan left the building. "I don't think we should continue this here."

"Are you sure?" Hochstetter asked.

"Yes. Take Colonel Hoffman to the solitary cells here," Freiberger replied.

Corporal Stolz hauled Karla to her feet, opened the office door and waited while she walked out. He then opened the door leading outside. Karla slowly went out that door, down the steps, and paused. Stolz motioned for Karla to walk in front of him. Her stride was slow and he shoved her in the back. She turned and glared at him and saw Hochstetter and Freiberger were following. As they left the building and crossed the compound, Karla noticed the fluffy snow that had fallen and the cold breeze that permeated her skin through her clothes. They then entered the solitary building and walked to the end of the hall. Stolz opened the cell door and motioned for Karla to enter. Out of the corner of her eye, Karla saw one of the Gestapo guards follow them inside.

Karla shivered inwardly as she entered the cell. It was the same one that Klink had shown her on her tour of the camp. She recalled her thoughts about how people who were to be held prisoner here would feel and wondered what was going to happen to her now. She felt afraid. Her wrists hurt as her hands were still cuffed behind her back and her shoulders were beginning to ache.

"Now that we won't be interrupted, we'll begin again. What did you say to Colonel Hogan?" Freiberger demanded.

Karla glared defiantly at Freiberger and he nodded to Hochstetter. Hochstetter backhanded her and she stumbled backwards until she stood against the wall.

"Answer the question!" Freiberger shouted.

"Nothing," Karla replied.

"I don't believe you!" Freiberger retorted.

"I'm sorry that you don't believe me," Karla whispered, feeling the sting of the gash Hochstetter's ring caused on her cheek.

"You'll be sorry that you refused to tell me what you said to that American scum," Freiberger said.

The next thing Karla knew was that she was on the floor and the Gestapo guard was kicking her in the ribs.

Karla cried out in pain with each blow. When the kicks stopped, someone pulled ferociously on her hair. When she opened her eyes, she was looking into Freiberger's angry face.

"Oowww! Damn it, you're hurting me!" Karla cried out.

"And another thing, I want to know where you were last night," Freiberger said.

The Gestapo guard took hold of her tunic's collar, Freiberger released her hair and she was pushed face first into the frigid concrete wall. The guard punched her hard in her lower back several times and Karla screamed in pain.

"Karla, all you need to do is answer my questions and I will order the guard to stop," Freiberger said as he held up his hand for the guard to stop momentarily.

"No," Karla gasped painfully.

"Corporal Stolz is right about where you were last night, isn't he?" Freiberger asked threateningly as he stood to her right.

"What did…he say?" Karla asked fearfully. Her voice was barely audible now as she gasped for breath and coughed against the wall.

"Corporal Stolz reported his suspicions to us as we walked to the barracks to talk to Colonel Hogan," Freiberger said disdainfully. "Stolz didn't see the Kommandant's secretary heading over to the barracks. She wouldn't be doing that."

"Perhaps not. She would secretly rendezvous with Corporal Stolz!" Karla retorted. She glared at Stolz who merely folded his arms across his chest and smiled.

"Naturally I was curious and asked him which barracks he saw you go into. Do you know what he said?" Freiberger asked, completely ignoring her previous outburst.

"Nein," Karla replied. She felt the searing pain in her ribs with every breath and each cough.

"Barracks 2," Freiberger said.

Freiberger motioned to the guard to let go of Karla. As the Gestapo guard released her, Karla fell to the unyielding concrete floor of the cell, and her painful moan was audible. Karla hoped that she could somehow survive this ordeal.

Freiberger squatted down and leaned closer to intimidate her. "In fact, he has since suggested that you were with the American officer, Colonel Hogan. At first I found this hard to believe. But when I remembered your actions of six weeks ago, that proved to me beyond a shadow of a doubt that you were capable of anything, including sleeping with the enemy."

Karla's voice was raspy as she retorted, "Corporal Stolz's suspicions prove nothing!"

Freiberger took her chin in his hand, tilted her head back so that her gaze met his and said, "This mission to investigate the strange happenings here was meant as a way for you to regain my trust and to prove to me that you are a loyal German."

"I AM a loyal German!" Karla protested as loud as she could and then coughed several times, causing Freiberger to release his grip on her chin. "I'm no longer willing to be a blind Nazi stooge like the rest of you fools!"

Freiberger narrowed his eyes, furious now. "How DARE you! Colonel Karla Hoffman, you are hereby charged with treason."

Karla couldn't look up; her body ached with every breath she took and her vision was starting to swim. Shapes moved around her, but she couldn't recognize them by sight anymore.

"Take off those handcuffs, remove her coat and leave her, I'll decide her fate soon," Freiberger ordered. He whispered something else she didn't catch. "Close the door when you leave."

"Yes, sir," a voice said. Karla vaguely recognized the last voice as Corporal Stolz. He removed the handcuffs binding her, pulled off her coat and threw it to the far corner of the cell and then left, closing the door behind him. After what seemed like an eternity, she heard the grinding of metal on metal when someone, she didn't know who, opened the door. She was shocked when that someone threw what must have been a bucket of water on her. She was completely soaked. The person left the cell and closed the door.

Karla's hair was wet, some water had dribbled down her neck inside her shirt, her stockings were wet, and soon, she started shivering. Her body ached from the beatings. Every time she coughed was a new experience of pain. The tears that she had refused to shed in Freiberger's presence now slid down her cheeks unchecked. She remembered seeing a bunk in her cell and started crawling over to it. She never recalled making it that far. Karla closed her eyes and wanted nothing more than relief from all the pain. Her consciousness slid into oblivion.

The next morning, Schultz returned to Barracks 2 and came into Hogan's quarters just as he finished his morning hygiene. Hogan still had a white towel draped over his neck.

Schultz said, "Colonel Hogan, you're wanted in the Kommandant's office."

"What does he want?" Hogan asked as he hung up the towel, and then pulled on his jacket and cap.

Schultz replied, "General Freiberger wants to speak to you about Colonel Hoffman."

"Again? Can I have a few minutes to finish?" Hogan asked.

"I'll wait for you outside the barracks," Schultz replied quietly and then left the office.

Hogan's crew came into his office after Schultz left the barracks. "Suh? What the bloody 'ell is goin' on?" Newkirk asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"General Freiberger wants to talk to me about Colonel Hoffman again," Hogan replied. He bowed his head as he remembered hearing her cries of pain through the coffee pot last night.

"What's wrong?" Newkirk asked.

"Just after ten o'clock last night, Schultz came in here and told me that Colonel Hoffman had been captured and brought back to camp. He said that Freiberger and Hochstetter were interrogating her in Klink's office. When Schultz left the barracks, I plugged in the coffee pot," Hogan replied.

"Did she talk?" Carter asked.

Hogan replied, "No. I went to Klink's office and interrupted her interrogation."

"What happened next?" Carter asked.

Hogan turned away before replying, "When I returned to the barracks, I watched from the window and saw that she was taken to solitary."

"What are we going to do about Colonel Hoffman?" Kinch asked. "She knows about the tunnel."

"I said that we would get her out of Germany. That's what we're going to do," Hogan replied.

"But how?" Carter asked.

Hogan took a deep breath to calm down; he looked in his mirror to make sure there was no evidence of emotion on his face. He splashed his face with cold water to remove any flushed color there may have been, wiped himself dry, and combed his fingers through his hair. "I don't know yet."

Hogan then left his office and walked outside where Schultz was waiting for him, as promised. Hogan turned up his jacket's collar and stuffed his hands in his pockets. They crossed the compound in silence and entered the administration building. When he and Schultz arrived at the Kommandant's office, the Gestapo guard immediately admitted them. Freiberger was on the phone. Klink motioned for them to stay quiet at the far side of the room.

"General Burkhalter, this is SS General Friedrich Freiberger. I'm at Stalag 13, investigating the disappearance of one of my officers, Colonel Karla Hoffman. I have a few questions to ask you."

Hogan could just see Burkhalter stiffen on the mention of the SS. Burkhalter didn't like the SS any more than Klink did. He listened to what Freiberger said to the General.

"I have spoken with the Kommandant and he says that Colonel Hoffman claimed to have a message for the senior POW officer here and that she asked him to get into her car. Is that correct?" Freiberger listened to Burkhalter's reply.

Freiberger said, "I see. Colonel Klink also said that you prompted Hogan to do as she asked."

"Uh huh, so he did." Freiberger looked around the room and saw him, then continued. "Once Colonel Hogan left the car, it left Stalag 13?"

Freiberger nodded. "And Hogan said nothing about what he and Colonel Hoffman discussed when he emerged from the car?"

After hearing Burkhalter's reply, Freiberger asked, "Did you even think to ask Hogan about what went on in Colonel Hoffman's car?"

Freiberger frowned at Burkhalter's response. He exclaimed, "You idiot! Herr General, it is your business to know what went on in her car! I informed the Gestapo and my headquarters last evening that she was considered a traitor and a deserter! We were fortunate to recapture her last night near Stalag 13."

Freiberger paused as Burkhalter said something and then continued, "Major Hochstetter of the Gestapo is here with me and is assisting in my investigation. I have ordered Colonel Klink not to interfere in this, as it is an internal SD matter. That is all. Heil Hitler!" He hung up the phone, turned and faced Hogan.

Hochstetter entered the room, saw Hogan and frowned. "What is this man doing here?!" he demanded loudly.

"I ordered him brought here, Herr Major. I have a few questions to ask him," Freiberger replied.

"Oh. That's different," Hochstetter said.

"It would appear, Colonel Hogan that you are the only one who knows what Colonel Hoffman said to you and quite possibly, the only one who knew where she was really going when she left here," Freiberger said.

"So?" Hogan asked, his tone apathetic. "It's none of your business what she said to me."

"What?" Freiberger asked, his tone menacing.

"You heard me," Hogan retorted. "Besides, I don't know where she went after talking to me. Her car left camp and I never saw her after that until last night."

"Herr General, I don't think he's going to tell you," Klink interjected.

"Colonel Hogan, I ORDER you to tell me!" Freiberger shouted, having lost his patience.

"No," Hogan calmly replied. "I still don't understand what all the fuss over this woman is."

"That is none of your business, Colonel," Freiberger replied.

"Hogan, diissmissed!" Klink ordered.

Hogan started to leave the office and return to the barracks, when Hochstetter shouted, "NO! Colonel Hogan, you are under arrest!"

"On what charge?" Hogan demanded.

"Espionage," Hochstetter replied, a satisfied sneer on his face.

"Impossible!" Hogan protested. "I'm a prisoner in the toughest POW camp in all of Germany!"

"He's right sir, there has never been an escape from Stalag 13," Klink added.

"Klink! Stay out of this beginning right now!" Hochstetter snarled.

"I think that we will put Colonel Hogan into confinement for a couple of days and then maybe he'll reconsider talking to us about Colonel Hoffman. Put him into the cell with Colonel Hoffman so he can see what will happen to him if he doesn't talk. Take him away!" Freiberger ordered.

"This is against the Geneva Convention!" Hogan protested loudly as the guards grabbed his arms and dragged him out of Klink's office.

After the door closed, Klink asked, "What about the investigation at Zuglitz? Isn't that important? If Colonel Hoffman was guilty of something, why did she return here?"

"Klink raises an interesting point, Herr General," Hochstetter commented.

"You're right, Major. We'll check whether Colonel Hoffman has recently been to the ball bearing plant at Zuglitz. As far as the Corporal's story about Colonel Hoffman returning to Stalag 13 and going over to Barracks 2…" Freiberger paused for a moment before finishing, "We'll have to convince Colonel Hogan to tell us about that."

"Since Zuglitz was destroyed, how can you verify anything?" Klink asked.

"Undoubtedly, Colonel Hoffman made arrangements for the destruction of Zuglitz and returned to Stalag 13 for some reason. The distance she would have to travel to Zuglitz and back would account for the time that she was missing from Stalag 13. Perhaps she returned to help some of your prisoners escape, eh Klink?" Freiberger asked.

Klink smiled for an instant before he realized what Freiberger had said and a frown came over his face. He then asked, "Is there anything else you need, Herr General? You may stay in our VIP quarters."

Freiberger replied, "Danke, Klink. At this time, there is nothing more that I need."

Schultz hadn't returned from solitary yet, so Klink opened the door and said, "Get Sergeant Schultz over here right away."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Hilda replied.

Several minutes later, Schultz returned to the office.

"Schultz, show General Freiberger to the VIP quarters," Klink ordered.

Schultz saluted and said, "Jawohl, Herr Kommandant. Herr General, if you will please follow me."

Freiberger followed Schultz as he left the office. Just as he got to the door, Freiberger paused and said, "Colonel Klink, I will be filling out the appropriate paperwork to deal with Colonel Hoffman. Please see to it that I'm not disturbed."

"Jawohl, Herr General," Klink replied.

Kinch and the others ran from the office to the sink periscope. LeBeau looked through the periscope and was just in time to see the Gestapo guards drag Colonel Hogan over to the solitary confinement building. Kinch went through the tunnel to Barracks 5 and brought the next ranking officer in camp, Wing Commander Blackman, over to Barracks 2. As they returned a few minutes later and looked through the periscope, they saw Schultz going over to the solitary building and Hochstetter said something to the fat sergeant who saluted him. Schultz then went into the solitary building and Hochstetter returned to the administration building.

Once the periscope was down, Kinch quickly explained to Blackman what had transpired in Klink's office and Hogan's fate. "Has anything else happened?" Blackman asked.

"Colonel Hogan's in trouble. We have to help 'im!" Newkirk exclaimed quietly.

"Agreed. We need to find out what's going on in there," Blackman said, indicating the solitary confinement building with a nod.

LeBeau looked in the direction of the solitary building, and asked, "What about the guards on that building?"

"It's a ruddy SS convention!" Newkirk said.

"It's going to be difficult getting in there. Unless…" Blackman began.

"Unless what?" LeBeau asked.

"The prisoners need food, don't they?" Blackman replied.

"They won't allow me in there!" LeBeau replied.

"Perhaps not, but the guards also need food. Make up a hefty tray of sandwiches and see if you can get in there," Blackman ordered.

"Oui, I'll do it," LeBeau said. "What then?"

"Find out the situation inside. We need to be able to get in there long enough to get Colonel Hogan out," Blackman replied.

"What about Colonel Hoffman?" Kinch asked.

"What d'ya mean?! We're not gettin' that bloody woman Kraut Colonel out too, are we?" Newkirk inquired, incredulous.

"Do you think Colonel Hogan will allow her to remain a prisoner?" Kinch asked in reply. Seeing the blank looks on their faces, he added, "Especially since she knows about the tunnel and didn't turn us in to Freiberger, Burkhalter, Klink or Hochstetter?"

Newkirk shook his head, shrugged and replied quietly, "I guess not."

"All right then." Blackman ordered, "LeBeau, get going and take some food over there. See if you can work your magic with Schultz. When you return, we'll discuss what our options are based on your reconnaissance."

"Oui," LeBeau replied.

"Kinch, let's go into Hogan's quarters and you can update me on the situation with Colonel Hoffman. I want all the details," Blackman said.

Over in the solitary building, Schultz opened the door to a cell and Hogan was shoved in. "Hey!" Hogan protested as the door was shut behind him. "Schultz!"

The small door within the door opened and Schultz replied, "What?"

"Can you talk to Klink and…?" Hogan began.

"No, Colonel Hogan, the Kommandant will not see you until tomorrow at the earliest, I'm sorry!" Schultz replied, fear in his voice.

"Okay Schultz." Hogan recognized the scared look in the sergeant's eyes. Schultz closed the small door and Hogan realized that the Gestapo guards were probably still there and Schultz couldn't speak to him.

It took Hogan's eyes several minutes to adjust to the darkness of the cell. When they finally did, he saw someone lying against the bunk. He went over and squatted next to the bunk.

"Hey…" Hogan began. He could just make out Karla's face. What he saw almost made him sick. She had bruises on her face. Also, her mascara had run when she had cried, and there was a nasty-looking scabbed over gash on one of her cheeks. He touched her shoulder and found her clothes were damp. He whispered, "Are you okay?"

Karla's eyes fluttered open as he spoke to her and she moaned. "Who's here?"

Hogan whispered, "Shhh. It's me, Hogan. I'm going to help you up onto the cot and then examine you. Where do you hurt?"

"I ache all over. They sure did a job on me. The worst pain is in my lower rib cage," Karla replied once she was sitting on the cot.

"Does it hurt to breathe?" Hogan asked.

Karla took a deeper breath and winced. "Not really."

Hogan's brow furrowed at her reply and he replied, "You're obviously in pain."

Karla replied, "You're right."

"Yet you're stubborn enough to try and make me think otherwise," Hogan said.

Karla grinned sheepishly and nodded. She added, "It was worse when I was coughing."

"When was that?" Hogan asked, concerned.

Karla replied, "I'm not sure. How long have I been in here?"

"Overnight. They brought you here late last night. I assume you've been asleep or unconscious until I was brought here this morning?" Hogan asked.

Karla shrugged and nodded. "I guess so."

"How did you get all wet?" Hogan asked.

"Someone threw water on me," Karla replied. "I had a coat on when I came in here.

Hogan looked around and saw a discarded coat on the far side of the cell, stood and brought it over. He said, "Let's get your tunic and these wet stockings off so you can get warm."

As Karla reached down to unclip her stockings, she winced in pain. Leaning back again, she asked, "Can you help me, please?"

"Yes and I promise not to look," Hogan replied with a sly wink.

Karla giggled and then said, "Please don't make me laugh; it hurts too much!"

"I'll save the humor for later," Hogan replied with a smile. Then, he unclipped her stockings, pulled off her boots and then slid off her stockings. His hand brushed her skin and after a quick glance to see Karla smiling at him, he said, "Let's get you warm."

"Danke," Karla said as she shivered. She carefully took off her wet tunic.

Hogan helped Karla put on her coat, put on her boots and then commented, "Your skin is cold to the touch. That means that you could be suffering from hypothermia."

"Thank you for your help, Robert," Karla whispered as he helped her lay down and covered her with a blanket.

"You're welcome, Karla. Now, try to get some rest," Hogan said. "Do you have a cloth I can use to clean your face?"

Karla nodded. "I have a small handkerchief in my right coat pocket. She reached in her pocket and pulled out the folded cloth and handed it to Hogan. He dampened a portion of the cloth at the sink in the corner, and carefully cleaned her face. He used the dry portion of the cloth to dry her face when he was finished.

Hogan stood, crossed to the door, pounded on it with his fist and said, "Schultz!"

The small door opened once again. "What is it, Colonel Hogan?" Schultz asked.

"Can you get me another blanket? It's freezing in here," Hogan replied as he rubbed his hands together for warmth.

Schultz looked nervously over his shoulder before whispering, "Just a minute, I'll bring a blanket from the next cell."

A couple of minutes later, the door to the cell opened and Schultz handed a blanket to him. "Thanks, Schultz."

"What is going on in here?" Schultz asked, looking over Hogan's shoulder.

Hogan tilted his head back towards where Karla lay on the cot and replied, "She is cold and hurt. I can't let her suffer."

Schultz nodded. "I'll see if I can get you some food and water. I'll put it on the tray."

After the cell door closed, Hogan crossed to the cot and said, "I'm going to share my body's heat with you to help get you warm." Karla nodded.

LeBeau approached the solitary confinement building with a tray containing sandwiches. Once the guards saw what he had on the tray, he was allowed to enter the building. He gave the guards on duty inside each a sandwich for lunch. He made sure that Schultz was the last one to get his sandwich. He had saved several extra for him and pulled them from his coat pockets.

"Hi Schultzie," LeBeau whispered.

"Hello cockroach," Schultz replied.

LeBeau took out the extra sandwiches and whispered, "Here you go, Schultz. I saved you a few extra sandwiches."

"Danke," Schultz replied.

"Do I get to give some to your prisoners?" LeBeau asked.

"Nein," Schultz replied.

"But…" LeBeau protested.

"LeBeau, with the SS and the Gestapo here, I'm not going to disobey orders. Major Hochstetter has threatened to shoot me himself if either of these prisoners escapes. I'm sorry I can't do more," Schultz whispered as he took two extra sandwiches after a furtive glance over his shoulder.

LeBeau's gaze followed Schultz's. There was no sign of the Gestapo men or any other guards in the hallway. They were probably guarding the door leading outside.

"I will put the food in the cell. Stay here," Schultz whispered.

Schultz handed LeBeau his rifle, pulled the cell door keys from his pockets, unlocked and opened it and shined his flashlight inside. LeBeau followed him in the dimly lit cell and saw Colonels Hogan and Hoffman laying together on the cot and both were sound asleep despite the early afternoon hour. Schultz quietly left two of the sandwiches on the food tray, which otherwise sat empty.

When Schultz looked at LeBeau, he saw the surprised expression on the Frenchman's face and whispered, "Colonel Hogan said that she was cold and hurt and he wasn't going to allow her to suffer."

LeBeau nodded. "I see." He gave Schultz the remaining sandwiches on his tray before turning to leave.

"Danke, cockroach," Schultz replied.

When LeBeau returned to the barracks, Blackman and the others were sitting around the table discussing the current situation. LeBeau poured himself a cup of coffee and sat to the table to join them.

"The whole building is surrounded by guards and Schultz is guarding their cell. There are a couple of Gestapo guards inside, but they are just guarding the entrance and the window in the hallway," LeBeau said.

"Their cell?" Kinch asked.

"Yes. Remember, we heard General Freiberger order Colonel Hogan to be put into the same cell as Colonel Hoffman," LeBeau replied. "As you know, she was beaten up during her interrogation."

"I suspect that Freiberger will move quickly," Blackman motioned to the medic who had come from Barracks 5 to check on some of the sick men in Barracks 2. "Carter, you and Jack Lynn will go through the tunnel into their cell and he will evaluate the situation. Kinch, monitor Klink's phone." He glanced at his watch. Before anyone moved, he said, "Hold it! It's time for afternoon roll call. After roll call, you know what to do."

"Karla, wake up. This man is a medic and he will help you as much as he can," Hogan whispered.

Karla opened her eyes and saw the other men in the cell. Confused, she asked, "Who are these men and how did they get in here?"

"Never mind that now, they're here to help you," Hogan replied. To one of the men, Hogan said, "Jack, I think she may have had a touch of hypothermia. I've done what I can to keep her warm."

"It may be better not to help me," Karla replied morosely. "Just let me suffer and die at their hands."

"No! I won't let them hurt you anymore! Damn it, at least let Jack examine your ribs. He may be able to ease your pain," Hogan said quietly.

Karla watched Hogan and saw the anguish on his face. His reaction to her plight ignited a small flame of hope within her. She noticed that Carter was at the door to listen for anyone coming down the hall. Karla acquiesced.

The medic's appearance was kind of scruffy-looking, but she realized that not every prisoner at Stalag 13 was as clean-shaven as Hogan. He introduced himself, "My name is Jack Lynn. Now, please stay still and I'll examine you." A few minutes later, he said, "I'll wrap your ribs to support them. It should relieve the pain to some extent."

Karla nodded and Hogan said, "Thanks, Jack."

"Colonel, please stay still as I wrap this bandage around your ribs," Jack said.

"Brrrr. It's cold," Karla whispered.

"I know," Hogan replied, as he lightly touched her face close to where the gash had scabbed over.

Jack quickly wrapped a bandage around her midsection and secured it carefully but firmly. "Does that feel better?" Jack asked.

"Yes, thank you," Karla replied as she reached to button her shirt.

"Colonel Hogan, is there anything else we can do for you?" Carter asked.

"No," Hogan replied.

"Hogan, will you tell me how you plan on rescuing me if you're being held prisoner along with me?" Karla asked.

"Yes, later," Hogan replied and then leaned down, kissed Karla and motioned for Carter and Lynn to leave. The two men then left, closing the panel to the tunnel behind them.

"Don't worry," Hogan replied as they separated for a moment. He then stood, went to check Karla's tunic and stockings hanging beneath the shelves next to the sink and found that they were cold but dry. He took them from their place and gave them to Karla, who slowly sat up with Hogan's help.

Karla removed her coat, took her clothes from him, and said, "You're risking so much to help me. I'm touched."

Hogan smiled, helped her to dress and then reached out and lightly caressed her cheek. He replied, "I can't help it if I'm worried about you."

Karla said, "Thank you for your concern."

Hogan asked, "What were you thinking when you left the barracks? Don't you trust me to protect you?"

"Yes, but I know how dangerous Freiberger is. I was trying to prevent him from harming you," Karla replied.

"You thought he was going to harm me because I know you?" Hogan asked.

Karla nodded and replied, "I worked for him and I know that just because you are acquainted with me, you're now under suspicion and in danger. Didn't you get my note? I explained my reasons for leaving."

"Yes," Hogan replied. "Hochstetter, Freiberger and Klink came and inspected the barracks shortly after we discovered that you had gone and the note was put with your stuff and hidden. You know, I was wondering why you'd put on your uniform again yesterday morning."

"I thought I could easily leave Stalag 13 if I was wearing my uniform," Karla said. "Most of these men fear the SS in any form and usually the sight of the uniform is enough to get them to instantly obey an order."

Hogan's lips curved into a slight smile. "That's a good observation on your part, but I suspect you would have had problems as Freiberger sealed the camp before he organized the search for you in Stalag 13."

"I noticed that the guards at the gate had been doubled," Karla said. "That was why I decided to hide in the motor pool all afternoon."

Hogan said, "Even though I am in danger, I couldn't have picked a more beautiful woman to be there with me." Karla blushed as she looked down with the smallest hint of a smile.

"Did I embarrass you?" Hogan murmured.

"Yes. You hardly even know me," Karla whispered.

"I may be a flirt, and some would even call me a ladies' man, but I'd really like to get to know you better," Hogan said.

"Ladies' man, huh? I don't know if I like the sound of that," Karla replied.

"Do you like the sound of this?" Hogan asked softly as he leaned close and kissed her. She put her hand on the back of his neck.

When they separated after a passionate kiss, Karla whispered, "Yes."

Hogan smiled and asked, "Are you warm enough?"

"I'm much better, thanks to you," Karla replied. "And thanks for being stubborn enough to get them to bandage me. Although the pain is still there, it hurts less than before."

"Good. You know, I asked Freiberger if he was worried that you would be getting his position at headquarters," Hogan said.

Karla gasped, "Are you crazy?"

"No; I also asked if he needed you to model for the next Strength Through Joy poster," Hogan said, grinning.

"What a pickup line you have," Karla replied, chuckling. Looking down, she said, "I don't have the figure for it like Hilda does."

Hogan let his eyes roam over her and said, "I think you do."

Karla blushed, "Thank you."

Hogan smiled warmly, pulled her to him and kissed her. He felt her body relax in his arms and knew that he had made the right decision to protect her. Hogan felt Karla's arms around him and her hands on his back. When they finally separated, Karla laid her head on his shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" Hogan asked.

"No," Karla replied. "I'm fine. I am getting tired."

"Me too," Hogan said. "Shall we go to sleep?"

Karla nodded and Hogan helped her to lie down and lay next to her. He said, "Good night." He then closed his eyes to sleep.

When Karla looked at Hogan, she noticed that he reminded her of her late fiancé, Johann, in so many ways. The color of his hair, his eyes, and his general build were similar. She watched Hogan as his body relaxed and he drifted off to sleep. His lips were curved slightly upwards and his eyelids twitched ever so slightly. She slid her arm under his jacket and around his waist. Soon, she also fell asleep.

Karla's dreams the night before Freiberger arrived revolved around Hogan and her feelings towards him. Since then, all her dreams were terrible nightmares. She woke several times that night, half expecting to be reliving these horrible events. Instead, every time she opened her eyes, Karla saw the emptiness of their cell, which reminded her of the bleak inevitability of her own fate. As yet, she had no idea what Freiberger would do to her. He would probably put her in front of a firing squad.

"Are you all right?" Hogan whispered later after they were both awake.

"Yes, I suppose so. I had a nightmare," Karla whispered in reply. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"Don't worry about waking me; I'm used to being woken up at all hours of the night around here. Klink usually chooses the middle of the night for his surprise inspections. I'll stay awake with you, if you like," Hogan replied.

"No, love. You need your sleep," Karla said.

Hogan grinned at her first statement. He then said, "You know, I think Freiberger wants me to confess that you're my accomplice."

Karla chuckled. "I assume you tried to protest?"

"Freiberger didn't actually accuse me; he side-stepped around the issue. He is as bad as Hochstetter," Hogan said.

"I don't know Hochstetter, except for him backhanding me and one of his men beating me up after they brought me in here," Karla replied.

"Did Hochstetter give you that gash?" Hogan asked.

"Yes, he wears a ring on the hand he used to hit me," Karla replied as she touched her cheek.

"I'll have to make sure that he suffers in some way for that. It would serve him right. You know, I think I actually feel better after sleeping so much today. I was starting to get sick before I was brought in here," Hogan said.

"The frigid climate in this cell won't help you get any better," Karla observed.

"No, but that's why they call it the cooler," Hogan said with an impish grin.

Karla smiled. "Let's go back to sleep."

Wing Commander Blackman considered the situation as he consumed his dinner in Barracks 5. Since Hogan hadn't responded to Freiberger's questions about Colonel Hoffman, he had been put into the cooler. The danger to Hogan was Major Hochstetter who had threatened to arrest Hogan on espionage charges prior to Freiberger's intervention.

"Commander, you're hardly eating," Jack Lynn observed.

Blackman blinked. "Sorry. I was considering the situation here in camp."

"And what do you think should be done?" Lynn asked.

"I think that we need to get Hochstetter and his Gestapo goons out of here," Blackman replied.

"Aren't they the least of our worries at the moment?" Lynn asked.

"No. General Freiberger is only interested in Colonel Hoffman. Major Hochstetter wants Colonel Hogan in chains in front of Hitler himself confessing his involvement in the Underground and then naming everyone who worked with him."

Lynn gaped at Blackman. "Are you serious?"

Blackman's eyes smoldered. "Yes. We must get Hochstetter sent away from Stalag 13 tonight."

"How?" Lynn asked.

Blackman looked down into his coffee cup. His mind was working through the possibilities. "Sabotage."

"What?" Lynn asked.

"You heard me. Sabotage. We must have some legitimate reason for Hochstetter to be called away from Stalag 13," Blackman replied.

"But the Gestapo brought a radio detection truck with them," Lynn said.

Blackman looked at a calendar on the wall. "The dogs are due to be changed. This will be our opportunity to get the Underground's assistance."

Later that evening, after Blackman briefed Newkirk on what he wanted, Newkirk went down into the tunnel and when the dog truck arrived, spoke to the veterinarian, Schnitzer. He outlined Blackman's plan and asked Schnitzer to contact the Underground in Düsseldorf. Schnitzer assured Newkirk that he would.

Kinch connected his headset to the switchboard so he could monitor incoming calls. After the phone rang several times, he heard, "Colonel Klink speaking."

"This is Oberführer Bergstrom, Gestapo Headquarters, Düsseldorf."

"Guten Abend, Herr Oberführer," Klink said.

"I want to speak to Major Hochstetter," Bergstrom said.

"Just a moment," Klink replied. He covered the handset and said to Hochstetter, "Oberführer Bergstrom, Gestapo Headquarters, Düsseldorf."

"Danke, Klink," Hochstetter said as he took the handset. "Abend, Herr Oberführer, this is Major Hochstetter speaking. What can I do for you, sir?"

"An armaments factory just outside of Düsseldorf has been destroyed by sabotage. My best men were just transferred to other duties and I am shorthanded. I could use the help of your office."

"Thank you for your kind words, Herr Oberführer. I will come immediately," Hochstetter replied.

"Danke, Herr Major. Heil Hitler," Bergstrom said. Kinch then pulled the headset cord out of the switchboard panel.

"Well?" Blackman asked.

"The Underground came through for us and the Germans have one less armaments factory," Kinch replied. Blackman smiled.

After receiving word that Hochstetter's Gestapo troops were needed elsewhere, Freiberger retired to the VIP quarters for the night. He considered his subordinate's recent actions and wondered again why Karla had deserted.

Freiberger went to the bedroom and prepared to go to sleep. Despite her actions against the policies of the Fatherland, Karla was the best analyst on his staff. However, if he didn't do something to resolve the Karla Hoffman problem once and for all, he was likely to be the one in front of the firing squad.

Freiberger decided he would finish preparing the necessary paperwork tomorrow morning, call headquarters and have them send him a squad to take care of Colonel Hoffman's execution. He didn't want to rely on Klink's men for this. Once Karla was dead, that would be the end of the matter. In the morning, he would inform Karla of her fate. Then maybe Colonel Hogan will break down and confess what he knows either about Karla's activities or the suspicious things happening in this part of Germany, Freiberger thought. He knew that when he returned to Berlin, he would find a loyal replacement for Karla.


	4. The Refugee Part 4

Author's Note: Others own the Hogan's Heroes characters. The other characters are my creations. Please do not use them without my permission.

The Refugee – Part 4

By Diane Maher

In the cell, several hours after Jack and Carter left, Karla woke and carefully stretched her arms. She noticed that Hogan had opened his eyes. She asked, "Everything the Gestapo suspects about you is true, isn't it?"

"I can't answer that question," Hogan replied calmly.

"That's an answer in itself," Karla said.

"You're a very perceptive woman," Hogan said.

Karla whispered, "Can you get me out of Germany alive?"

Hogan's dark eyes met hers. "With things as they are now, I don't know, but I'm going to try."

"Why?" Karla asked.

Hogan raised his hand and cupped her cheek. "I care about you very much."

"You've known that since I spoke to you in the back of the car before I left Stalag 13 to go to Zuglitz," Karla said.

"You mean, supposedly go to Zuglitz," Hogan said. "You play the game well."

"I try. You are a worthy opponent," Karla grinned. "As far as Freiberger and Hochstetter are concerned, I went to Zuglitz and returned here to possibly help you to escape from Stalag 13."

"How did you know that I cared about you?" Hogan asked.

"I saw it in your concerned expression after I told you I was going to Zuglitz," Karla replied. Shrugging, she added, "Well, that is how I interpreted your expression and your body language."

"Like I said, you're very perceptive," Hogan replied as he sat up and helped her to sit up.

"And look where it's gotten me," Karla commented wearily as she swept her arm in an arc, indicating their cell. Hogan took her hand in his, raised it to his lips, and softly kissed it. "If you're trying to seduce me," Karla said.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Hogan interrupted quietly as he then stroked her hand. Karla laughed and moved to the edge of the cot, wincing at the pain of her initial movement.

Looking around the room, Hogan noticed the food tray had a couple of wrapped sandwiches on it, courtesy of LeBeau via Schultz, he hoped. He stood, went over, picked them up, returned to the bunk, sat on the edge, and said, "They didn't leave anything to drink, but we should try to eat. You need to regain your strength."

Karla nodded as she heard her stomach growl. Hogan grinned as he handed her the sandwich. Blushing, she took the sandwich, unwrapped and consumed it quickly.

"LeBeau, the Frenchman in our barracks, is probably the one who made these. You were really hungry," Hogan said with a grin.

"I guess I did eat kind of fast. I didn't mean to, now you must think I'm a pig," Karla said as she looked into her lap, embarrassed.

Hogan chuckled and replied, "No. You were just really hungry." Karla nodded. Hogan pushed back his jacket's sleeve slightly and glanced at his watch. "It's almost 0200 hours."

"Is that a good thing?" Karla asked.

"I don't know," Hogan replied.

Karla rubbed her hands together and Hogan took them in his to warm them. Their eyes met and locked. For a moment, neither of them moved. Karla felt the same way she had before kissing Hogan back in Klink's quarters the night of the dinner. This time, she allowed herself to feel the emotions she held for him within her heart.

Hogan took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Karla felt the warmth of Hogan's lips on hers, the firm, yet gentle way he held her in his arms and the press of his body against hers. All these sensations threatened to overwhelm her as she responded to him. She didn't care whether her response was born out of loneliness, lust, or love. She only knew that she didn't want to let go of him.

When Carter and Jack Lynn left the solitary cell to head back to Barracks 2, they walked for some way before Carter stopped, deep in thought about something and looked around the tunnel as though he was lost. Concerned, Jack stopped and touched Carter's arm. When Carter turned towards him, his expression was one of complete confusion.

"What is it, Andrew?" Jack asked.

Carter blinked. "Did I really see what I thought I saw back there?"

Jack asked cautiously, "What do you mean?"

"Colonel Hogan was sleeping with that German woman! I can't believe it!" Carter replied, incredulous.

Jack thought for a moment before saying, "Andrew, it's cold outside, and those cells are concrete and steel with no stove or anything except those flimsy blankets to keep their occupants warm. Hogan is doing what he needs to do to ensure they both survive the night."

"But…she's the enemy!" Carter protested.

Jack recognized that what Carter saw in the cell had shaken his faith in Hogan. He placed his hand gently on Carter's shoulder and said, "I know, but Hogan is doing what's right in his mind for both of them as human beings. The fact that she's German doesn't enter into the equation when you look at it that way."

"Oh. You're right, I suppose," Carter replied quietly.

"Anytime mate, come on, let's get cracking. It's cold down here too," Jack replied and clapped the younger man on the shoulder.

By this time, they arrived at the tunnel beneath Barracks 2; they saw Kinch get up from monitoring the radio.

"Where's Commander Blackman?" Jack asked.

Kinch nodded in the direction of the next room and the three men headed that way.

Blackman had come over from Barracks 5 and was at the table reading the documents left by Colonel Hoffman. He looked up when Kinch, Carter and Jack entered the room. Blackman asked, "What's the story over in solitary?"

Jack replied, "I checked Colonel Hoffman's injuries, and wrapped her ribs to give them support. During her interrogation, apparently those goons roughed her up quite a bit. I think that several of her ribs are probably cracked. We should ask London for some more bandages and general medical supplies in their next drop."

"I'll take care of getting the medical supplies," Kinch said as he scribbled on his ever handy blue pad of paper.

"Do that after roll call tomorrow. We better get to bed. Good night," Blackman said after checking his watch.

The next morning, Karla woke upon hearing the door to the building slam. She gently shook Hogan's shoulder to wake him. "Someone's coming!" Karla said anxiously.

"What's going on?" Hogan asked as he sat up and helped her to sit up.

They listened as the ominous echo of boots approached the cell. The keys rattled in the lock, the door opened and Freiberger strode in, followed by Schultz. Karla stared at her former CO as he entered the cell and was suddenly very afraid that she was going to die right now. It was then that she felt Hogan's arm across her back and this reassured her that she wasn't facing Freiberger alone.

"Well, Colonel Hogan, have you changed your mind about telling me what you and this traitor talked about in the car before she left?" Freiberger asked. "You have seen for yourself the consequences of defying the Third Reich."

Hogan looked at Karla and back at Freiberger. He said, "You have already heard my answer to your question. And yes, I have seen the results of your brutal so-called interrogation of Colonel Hoffman."

Karla felt a wave of despair wash over her as Freiberger turned his attention to her. He drew his gun, pointed it at her and said, "I could shoot you now as an escaping prisoner, Karla. However, it won't serve my purposes if there are no witnesses to your death other than Sergeant Schultz and Colonel Hogan."

Karla's eyes widened with fear for an instant before they narrowed in anger. She said, "I may not live to see the end of this war, but you and those like you will pay for all you have done in the name of Hitler."

"Brave words for someone who is scared," Freiberger said. He turned to leave, and then paused and over his shoulder, added, "Oh, by the way, don't forget that you were once like me."

"NO!" Karla shouted as she stood, all her pain forgotten in her indignation. "I was never like you!"

"Oh? You acted under my orders," Freiberger said.

"That doesn't mean I was like you!" Karla exclaimed. "I did my job and obtained the proof that helped to arrest those who acted against the state, I can't deny that. However, I don't condone death, nor did I want to watch anyone die."

"You're just as guilty as I am, Karla," Freiberger said in a soft, malevolent tone as he pointed his gun at her. "You might as well have pulled the triggers on the weapons that killed those people you investigated. As far as I know, most of them died shortly after their arrest."

Karla gasped and backed away in shock, shaking her head as she didn't want to hear what Freiberger said to her. When she was against the wall, she moved to get as far away as she could from him. Freiberger pulled the trigger and a resounding click echoed in the cell. Karla fainted and fell to the floor in front of the sink.

"She'll live," Freiberger said. He grinned evilly and added in a sibilant tone, "Until tomorrow."

Freiberger watched as Hogan stood and started across the cell toward Karla's crumpled and unconscious form. "Why do you care?" Freiberger asked.

Hogan looked at Freiberger and said, "It's nothing the SS would think is important."

"Herr General," Schultz interrupted, breaking the tension in the cell. "Why did you do that?"

Karla opened her eyes and slowly pushed herself to a sitting position with Hogan's help.

"Sergeant, keep in mind what is happening to Colonel Hoffman. It shows you that we Germans are not above the laws of our Fatherland," Freiberger said with a scowl as he pulled the loaded clip from his coat pocket, inserted it into the gun, cocked it, loading the first round into the chamber, and then holstered the weapon.

Schultz asked, "What will happen to her?"

Freiberger stared straight ahead; his hands were now clasped behind his back. Looking down at Karla, he said nothing.

"Why are you here, General?" Hogan asked, irritated with Freiberger's evasion of the subject.

Freiberger turned towards Hogan and said, "I'm here to inform Colonel Hoffman of her fate." Turning back to Karla, he said, "You are to be shot tomorrow morning at 0800 just outside the motor pool for your crimes against the state."

"No! You can't do that!" Karla protested. Realizing what Freiberger had said, she asked, "What do you mean? What crimes?"

"Treason, desertion, consorting with the enemy, and the fact that you wanted to spare those Jewish scholars six weeks ago," Freiberger replied. "The additional testimony from the secretary at Gestapo Headquarters who gave you the phone number of the man at Zuglitz and Corporal Stolz informing us that you said you were going to do what you needed to do in the office and that he need not bother Colonel Klink prove that you had the opportunity to set up Zuglitz for destruction. This testimony convinced me of your guilt. You are a disgrace to the uniform. There is no appeal possible for you. You brought this upon yourself. Keep that in mind as you prepare to die."

"Schultz, you will see to it that the area is prepared. I'll have one of the other guards take up your post outside the cell here," Freiberger said.

Schultz snapped to attention and saluted Freiberger. "Jawohl, Herr General!"

"You have nothing else to say, Colonel Hoffman?" Freiberger asked.

Karla stared numbly at him. She was too shocked to respond.

"Come Schultz, we have preparations to make," Freiberger said. He then left the cell; Schultz followed and closed the door behind them.

Hogan realized that he had stuck his hands in his jacket's pockets during Freiberger's pronouncement of Karla's fate. He remembered his thoughts as he watched Freiberger point his gun at Karla and the sinking feeling in his stomach as he watched her faint and fall to the floor of the cell in slow motion. He saw Karla's face, heard her voice, and felt the softness of her lips on his all in an instant.

Hogan blinked and brought his mind back to reality. His gaze met Karla's and he saw the despair in her eyes. He heard Freiberger's question of "why do you care?" in his mind once more. Hogan realized that the question struck at the root of his feelings toward Karla.

Hogan helped Karla to stand and she winced. He helped her over to the cot so she could rest. He didn't say anything, but as he sat on the edge of the cot and took her hand in his to reassure her of his presence, he watched as the tears began to flow down her cheeks as what Freiberger had said sank in through the shock. Karla leaned into his shoulder and cried. Hogan held her close.

"Hey! Schultz and Freiberger went into Klink's office, there must be somethin' goin' on!" Newkirk exclaimed as he and Blackman rushed into Hogan's office.

Kinch got out the coffee pot, plugged it in, pulled out the basket and set it on the table. The next sound they heard was Klink's voice.

"Come in!" Klink called.

Several other people entered the office. "Colonel Klink. I will inform you of the fate of one of your two prisoners in solitary," Freiberger said.

Then, there was static, a pop and a sizzle. The men assembled in Hogan's office gaped at each other. Kinch crawled under the table to check the panel where the wires from Klink's office met before going through the coffeepot.

"Well, Kinch?" Blackman asked.

Kinch came out from beneath the table and shook his head. "The wires are fried. I'll need to string a new line to Klink's office. What should we do now?"

Blackman grunted. He then said, "Kinch, I think that perhaps you had better go below and monitor all calls. Newkirk and I will go speak to Hogan."

"When?" Kinch asked.

Blackman looked at his watch and replied, "Right now. We have an hour before the next roll call. Newkirk, come with me."

"Yes, sir," Kinch and Newkirk replied in unison.

Several minutes later, the two men crouched at the panel leading into the solitary confinement cell. Blackman nodded and Newkirk pushed on the panel. It opened and they entered to find Hogan sitting on the edge of cot with Colonel Hoffman lying behind him. Hogan saw them and motioned for their silence.

"What happened when Freiberger was in here?" Blackman whispered.

Hogan whispered, "He feigned shooting her and she fainted. She's resting now."

Blackman pulled him away from the cot. "What is supposed to happen?"

Hogan whispered, "She's to be shot tomorrow and we're going to be forced to watch. We have to fake her death. She must already be dead before she starts off to England. Since I'm in here, I need you to make the arrangements, Commander." Hogan then whispered his instructions to Blackman.

"Yes, sir," Blackman whispered. He turned and headed back into the tunnel with Newkirk following. When he came up from the tunnel into Barracks 5, Blackman glanced at his watch. They still had half an hour before roll call. He heard a loud crash outside as something fell.

When Blackman went outside to investigate the sound, he saw a lot of activity over at the motor pool. Blackman saw Schultz crossing the compound at the moment and decided to stop him.

"Schultz?" Blackman called.

Schultz stopped and came over to him. "What?"

"What's going on over there?" Blackman asked.

"I don't know. I was in the cooler guarding the prisoners until General Freiberger showed up to speak to Colonel Hoffman a little while ago," Schultz replied.

"What did he say to Colonel Hoffman?" Blackman asked.

"I don't remember," Schultz replied in a nervous tone.

Frowning, Blackman said, "Come on, Schultz!"

Schultz looked over his shoulder and moved closer to the barracks. "The General is making arrangements to shoot Colonel Hoffman."

"Where is this going to happen?" Blackman asked.

"She is to be shot over near the entrance to the motor pool by some SS troops," Schultz replied.

Blackman's brow furrowed. "Why not have Klink's guards in the firing squad?"

"General Freiberger doesn't think that our men have the necessary resolve to shoot a woman," Schultz replied.

"So her execution is why you're clearing the area outside the motor pool," Blackman said.

Schultz nodded and asked, "Commander, why do you want to know?"

Blackman shrugged. "I was curious about all the activity."

"Oh. By the way, I think that General Freiberger is going to order everyone in Stalag 13 to witness Colonel Hoffman's execution," Schultz said.

"Including the prisoners? Why would he do that?" Blackman asked.

Schultz nodded and replied, "Colonel Hoffman's execution is to serve as a warning of what will happen to those who either oppose the policies of the Third Reich or sabotage the German war effort."

Schultz left then and Blackman went to Barracks 2 to consider this. He called the men together to work on Hogan's plan. Once everyone was settled in Hogan's office, Blackman leaned on the table and thought for a minute before saying, "Colonel Hogan gave me some instructions. I'll brief you on what needs to be done. The plan is risky, but I think it will work," Blackman said as he then proceeded to outline the plan to the assembled men.

"Kinch, contact the Underground in Hammelburg. We're going to need them to pose as Freiberger's SS troops," Blackman said.

"Yes, sir," Kinch replied.

"Also, I need you to monitor all outgoing calls, especially any that Freiberger places," Blackman said. "We need to make sure that our troops are the ones that Freiberger is expecting to arrive." Kinch nodded and then Schultz arrived to call the men out for roll call.

Blackman went back to the tunnel beneath Barracks 2 an hour after roll call.

Blackman asked, "Kinch, were there any outgoing calls?"

"Yes, sir," Kinch replied. "General Freiberger requested an SS squad to come to Stalag 13 for the execution of Colonel Hoffman. I took the call and our troops are expected to arrive here."

"When?" Blackman asked.

"They're to arrive at Stalag 13 later tonight and the execution is scheduled for 0800 tomorrow morning," Kinch replied.

Blackman toured the other areas of the tunnel where there was a lot of activity. Carter was preparing explosives to be put in various places throughout the compound. Newkirk and Jack Lynn had brought in members of the local Underground to be outfitted with SS uniforms.

"Will the uniforms be ready on time?" Blackman asked.

"Yes, suh!" Newkirk replied.

Carter poked his head out from the lab. "The explosives are almost ready too, Commander."

"Good job!" Blackman replied. "Kinch, we'll need a truck to bring the men into camp."

"It's ready and waiting at the abandoned farm just outside of camp," Kinch replied.

Blackman nodded. "When they are properly outfitted, you and Carter take them to the truck and see to it that they understand their part in the plan."

"Yes, sir," Kinch replied.

When the cell door opened later that night, Schultz entered. He brought some food and drink for the occupants. "Hello, Colonel Hogan. Here's some food and water for both of you."

Hogan noticed that Schultz stole a nervous glance at Karla. "Thanks Schultz. Is there any possibility of me being able to talk to the Kommandant?"

"I don't know. He's in his quarters and miserable," Schultz replied.

Hogan cocked his head to the left, looked at Schultz and asked, "What happened to him?"

"I told you before, he has a bad case of the flu," Schultz replied.

"Oh, I thought it was something serious," Hogan commented. Or else Klink's just too scared to face the SS.

"The last time I spoke to him, he was feeling better," Schultz said. "His fever had broken."

"When was that?" Hogan asked.

"Just before I came over here," Schultz replied.

Hogan nodded. "Is there anything else, Schultz?"

"No. I'll come back later for your dishes," Schultz replied.

After Schultz left and Hogan heard the outer door of the building slam, he turned to Karla and whispered, "I've set into motion a plan to save you. You'll have to trust me, no matter what you think." He then told Karla his plan.

When Hogan was finished, Karla asked, "Are you sure that plan will work? It sounds dangerous to me."

"It's your only hope; you must leave Germany in order to survive," Hogan said.

"I understand," Karla said quietly.

Hogan heard the quiver of fear in her voice and asked, "You're really afraid, aren't you?"

Karla nodded. "I'm more scared than I've ever been in my life. Besides, wouldn't you be afraid in my position?"

Hogan nodded. "I think what you're doing is very brave."

"You think that learning everything I've been told by our government is wrong and going against my countrymen is brave?" Karla asked.

"Yes. You've seen things as they really are and have realized that what they've been telling you the last few years is wrong. You've decided that you can't stand by and be a willing part of Nazi Germany anymore," Hogan replied.

Karla nodded and quietly said, "You're right, I can't. The moment I left Berlin to come here, I had already made that choice; you are the first person to realize that unspoken truth about me."

The next morning, Karla woke with the knowledge that she was to be shot. Hogan tried to get her to eat one of the sandwiches left for them by Schultz, but her stomach rebelled at the very thought of food. When the keys rattled in the steel lock, she looked at Hogan; her eyes were wide with fear and her body was tense with apprehension. He stood first, and then helped her to stand. Together, they watched as the door opened and Schultz stood there.

Karla turned to Hogan and hugged and kissed him before she whispered, "I love you." She then turned and started towards the door, with Hogan following.

Schultz said, "I'm sorry, Colonel Hogan. You have to return to the formation to witness her execution."

"Okay Schultz," Karla heard Hogan say. She heard a hint of despair in his voice.

Karla noticed a lot of things as she slowly walked towards the exit of the building. There were cracks in the plaster covering the inner walls of the building, and rusting water pipes. She noticed the hollow, echoing sound her boots made with each step she took. She stole a glance over at Hogan. There were little details about Hogan that she saw as he walked next to her. She saw the creases on his pants legs, the salt and pepper stubble on his face and the concern in his eyes as he glanced at her. When she looked forward again, she saw that the door in front of her leading outside was open. It was a cold and cloudy day.

Schultz took Hogan towards Barracks 2 where the prisoners were lined up to watch her execution.

In an attempt to maintain her dignity, Karla held her head up high, squared her shoulders and walked out the door. She followed the men in front of her and stopped when someone cried out, "Halt!"

Karla turned and faced the row of men who were lined up to shoot her. Their faces were grim; the whole scene suddenly seemed so surreal to her. She couldn't believe this was happening. She didn't want to die.

Beyond them and to her right, she saw Freiberger standing there as smug as he could possibly be. She scowled at her former CO. Her gaze moved to her left where she saw Hogan now standing with the prisoners. Many of them didn't want to see this execution and were staring at their feet. She didn't blame them. She didn't want to be the one standing here waiting to be killed.

"Ready!" Freiberger shouted. There was a short pause and then, "Aim!!"

The sound of the guns being cocked and the sight of them being raised and pointed at her scared Karla to death and she thought, I'll die if something goes wrong with Hogan's plan now!


	5. The Refugee Part 5

_Author's Note: Others own the Hogan's Heroes characters. The other characters are my creations. Please do not use them without my permission._

The Refugee – Part 5

By Diane Maher

As Karla stared at the squad of men assembled to kill her, she swallowed nervously and felt herself starting to panic when they pointed the guns at her. She turned her head and looked directly at Hogan. If something went wrong, and she was going to die, then the last person she wanted to see was Hogan. Several explosions rocked the compound an instant later.

Karla flattened herself on the ground and closed her eyes. A quick glance showed that everyone else was also flat on the ground, shielding themselves from the explosions. She then heard several hissing sounds. When Karla opened her eyes, she saw the white fog created by the smoke bombs as they belched their contents into the air around her. A moment later, someone said, "Come on, it's time for you to leave."

Karla immediately recognized the English accented voice of Jack Lynn, the medic who had treated her in the cell. He helped her stand, took her arm, and guided her to a waiting truck. She got behind the wheel and he climbed into the back. Before he lay down and covered himself with a tarp, he said, "The keys are in the ignition."

Karla turned the keys and the motor rumbled to life; she let out the clutch, put the truck into gear and accelerated forward through the smoke. The truck lurched forward out of the man-made fog; she put the accelerator to the floor, just barely missing General Freiberger's staff car, and crashed through the main gate. Behind the truck, there was bedlam. The alarm bells at Stalag 13 were ringing loudly as the truck headed away from the camp.

As Karla drove, Jack sat up and said, "Colonel, go about a mile down this road and stop around the bend. We'll have a couple of minutes to arrange your death."

Karla glanced nervously at him, and then kept her eyes trained on the road. A mile down the road and around the bend, she slowed the truck to a halt, parked it, shut off the motor and got out.

Jack climbed out of the truck, handed her a small black book and said, "Here's a fake ID with your name on it. Drop it at the edge of the road as we enter the forest."

Jack crawled beneath the truck and set the explosives to blow. Then, he crawled out from beneath the truck, stood, climbed into the truck cab, put the gear into drive, and jumped to the forest's edge as the truck slowly started forward. Karla casually dropped the fake ID papers at the edge of the road near the truck and headed for the forest. The truck exploded less than ten seconds later.

"Don't look back!" Jack said as they made their way through the dark forest.

Karla had no intention of looking back. She knew that her survival was now in the hands of Hogan and his crew. Jack slowed the pace to a walk.

"We need to be really careful as we approach Stalag 13," Jack whispered.

Karla nodded. They slowly made their way through the woods around Stalag 13. Several times they were forced to hide as they encountered some Luftwaffe guards. Jack stopped as they approached some leafy bushes; Karla looked over his shoulder as he cautiously pushed aside some branches and saw the edge of Stalag 13 and several tree stumps in the foreground. He started to stand until several guards came and stood around the trunks and started smoking. He quickly crouched down once more to avoid being seen.

Jack looked at her, apparently trying to think of another way out of this situation. He whispered, "I'm going to try and draw off the guards." He pushed apart the limbs of the bushes once more so they could see the edge of camp. "See that tree stump to the left of where the guards are standing?" Karla looked and nodded. "The top of the stump pulls upward and you go down through it to a tunnel."

"Where does the tunnel lead?" Karla whispered.

Jack replied, "Don't worry about that now."

"But..." Karla protested.

"Shhh. There's a ladder on the inside left of the stump," Jack whispered. "I'll see you soon. Good luck."

Karla nodded and Jack headed off through the woods. She heard some noise as he moved away from her. A minute later, she heard some shouts and then the alarm bells sounded. She watched as the guards quickly put out their cigarettes and left the vicinity of the stumps. Karla waited a moment to make sure that no one saw her; she carefully parted the limbs of the bushes and went to the tree stump that Jack had indicated. She saw the searchlight approaching and ducked behind the stump. After the light passed, there were no further alarms sounded and the light didn't return to her, so she hadn't been spotted.

Karla stood and pulled up on the top of the tree stump. To her amazement, it came up easily and revealed a hole. She stepped into the stump and put her foot on the top rung of the ladder. As she stepped down, she pulled the lid closed above her.

At the bottom of the ladder, Karla looked around and saw a light, which she started walking towards. It was a fair distance before she arrived at the lighted area. When she entered, she saw a cot against the wall, crossed the room to it and sat. Looking around, she then noticed the elaborate array of radio components against the far wall of the room. She recognized this place as where she had slept her first night in the tunnel.

Karla's attention was drawn towards the sound of a door of some sort opening not too far away. A few minutes later, an officer came into the room.

"Where is Colonel Hogan?" Karla asked.

"He's above at the moment," the man replied.

"I'm Colonel Karla Hoffman," Karla said, as she stood and extended her hand in greeting.

He shook her hand and introduced himself, "Wing Commander Clive Blackman."

Five minutes later, Hogan came into the room and Karla went to greet him. She hugged him as hard as she could. Hogan's arms gently encircled her and held her close. She felt herself trembling in his arms.

"Karla, are you all right?" Hogan asked.

"Yes," Karla whispered, nodding.

"What happened after you stole the truck?" Hogan asked.

Karla replied, "I drove it down the road about a mile and around the bend. Jack Lynn then set an explosive charge of some sort beneath the truck."

"We had Newkirk make a copy of her original papers and she was to drop them at the side of the road," Blackman said and Karla nodded. "Jack was to bring her back here through the stump," Blackman replied.

"What happened to Jack?" Hogan asked.

Karla stepped back from him, a distressed look on her face. "We ran into some guards outside the camp. Jack drew them away from the tree stump so I could get to the tunnel. Is he okay?"

"I don't know," Hogan replied. To Blackman he said, "Good job, Commander."

"Hogan, I'm indebted to you and can probably never repay you for all your kindness towards me," Karla replied.

"Don't worry about it; I'm sure I can come up with something appropriate," Hogan said with a sly wink and Karla grinned. "You'll have to stay down here until things calm down up above. That should only be a few hours."

"I can hardly believe that I'm still alive," Karla said. "I…I walked out of the building and…stood…in front...of...a…a firing squad!" Her eyes widened in fear as the enormity of what she'd done sank in before she fainted.

Hogan caught Karla as she fainted and carefully laid her on the cot. He lightly kissed her forehead and then left to return above as he heard Kinch calling. Blackman returned to his barracks. As Hogan approached the ladder, he was able to hear the black sergeant more clearly.

"Klink is going to inspect the barracks in an hour!" Kinch exclaimed. "Schultz was looking for you too. A prisoner was caught outside the fence and you are wanted in the Kommandant's office."

Hogan nodded in acknowledgement, then asked, "Why is Klink inspecting?"

Kinch shrugged. "I don't know, but Schultz said Klink's going to get out of his sick bed and inspect this place."

Hogan's brow furrowed as he climbed up the ladder. Kinch followed and closed the trap door. Hogan asked, "Are we ready for the inspection?"

Carter responded, "Everything's where it ought to be, sir."

"I better get over to Klink's office," Hogan said as he paused to pull up the collar of his jacket.

Hogan left the barracks, crossed the compound and entered Klink's office. He found Schultz standing next to Jack Lynn in front of Klink's desk.

"Colonel Hogan, when will your men ever learn?" Klink asked.

Hogan shrugged. "Did he cause you too much trouble?"

"He'll serve a week in the cooler for his attempted escape. Schultz, take him away!" Klink ordered.

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant!" Schultz said. To Jack, he said, "Come on."

"Now just a moment, Kommandant! This man is our medic and there are sick prisoners who need his help," Hogan protested.

"He should have thought of that before he attempted to escape!" Klink replied.

Hogan glanced at Klink and said, "You look like you could use his help too."

"Never mind me, Hogan. I'll take care of myself, if you don't mind," Klink replied.

Hogan shrugged. "Whatever suits you, Kommandant."

"Most of the men in Barracks 2 are sick with the flu," Jack said.

Klink pulled out a folder, read something on the top page and said, "Since this was your first escape attempt, I'll be generous and let you off with a warning."

"Thank you, sir," Jack and Hogan said at the same time.

"Dismissed!" Klink said.

Hogan and Jack left Klink's office to return to their respective barracks. As they crossed the compound, Hogan said, "We have some more sick men in Barracks 2 since you last visited. Can you come and check on them?"

"Sure. How is Colonel Hoffman?" Jack replied.

"She seems okay. She fainted after realizing what extreme danger she was in earlier and is down on the cot in the tunnel," Hogan replied.

"If she wants me to check her ribs again, let me know," Jack said.

"I will Jack. Thanks for what you did to get her safely back into camp," Hogan said, with a nod.

"You're welcome Colonel," Jack replied.

An hour later, Schultz, Klink and Corporal Stolz arrived to search the barracks with several other Luftwaffe guards. They started their search by slicing open all the mattresses to see whether there was any contraband hidden within them.

"Kommandant, what exactly are you looking for?" Hogan asked as the search continued. "Besides, what are you doing out of bed in the first place, you look terrible!"

"Thank you Colonel Hogan!" Klink replied sarcastically. "After the debacle of the failed execution, I'm going to search this place thoroughly to ensure that Colonel Hoffman isn't hiding here!"

"What makes you think she would be hiding here?" Hogan asked.

"I saw her look at you before all hell broke loose," Stolz replied snidely. "If she's here, then I suspect you'll share her fate in front of the next firing squad Colonel Hogan." Stolz added threateningly, "And it won't miss." He then crossed the room to help in the search.

Hogan asked Klink, "Let me guess, Stolz probably threatened to call Burkhalter or Hochstetter, right?"

Klink looked around and saw that Stolz was nowhere near them before muttering quietly, "No. He did call Freiberger. I don't want him back here; he's worse than Hochstetter! General Freiberger was very angry with me. He had to return to Berlin for an important meeting with the Führer and I promised him that I would find Colonel Hoffman. If I don't, Freiberger's liable to have Berlin count her escape against my perfect record and I simply will not allow that to happen!"

The noise of things being thrown around didn't faze Hogan as he considered Stolz's spiteful words and Klink's response to the threat of Freiberger's return. He then noticed that the Germans had finished searching the barracks and were headed for the door.

Corporal Langenscheidt burst through the door at that moment and saluted Klink in his excited, formal salute and inquired, "Herr Kommandant?"

"Yes, what is it Langenscheidt?" Klink replied tiredly and turned away to sneeze.

"The remains of a burnt up truck have been found a mile down the road from Stalag 13. I found this on the ground near the wreckage," the young corporal replied as he handed Klink something.

"What is it, Kommandant?" Hogan asked. He went to look over Klink's shoulder, curious about the small black book Klink held.

Klink opened the book and frowned as he silently read its contents. Noticing Hogan looking over his shoulder, he snapped the book closed and said, "Hogan, this is none of your business!"

"Will you continue your search of the camp?" Hogan asked, relieved at Klink's sudden change of attitude.

"What? No," Klink replied.

Later that evening in Hogan's quarters, Karla sat on the bottom bunk and held the white towel to her face and smelled Hogan's cologne. It was a pleasing scent and she would miss his presence when she left Germany more than ever now. She remembered smelling it in Klink's quarters as Hogan had spruced himself up the night of the dinner. The night of the dinner — it seemed so long ago, and so much had happened since then, Karla mused.

Hogan and Kinch had left camp for some reason and she didn't really care or want to know why anymore. All she wanted was to bathe so she didn't smell like rotten socks just found buried in a footlocker. As the water heated in its bucket on the stove, Karla pulled a book and pen from her bag. Thumbing through the book, she found a blank page and started to write.

The book was a journal that Karla had started writing while she recovered in the Luftwaffe field hospital from the beating she received from her own unit…no, they were her so-called friends. Writing had helped her survive the pain of her injuries, the boredom of her surroundings and the ever-present fear of additional retribution against her at General Freiberger's orders. Now she added to what she had already written of her experiences since her arrival at Stalag 13 and how she felt about Hogan. When she finished, she sat back and closed the book. A few minutes later, she put the book down on the table, stood, crossed the room and tested the water heating on the stove with her finger.

Crossing to the door, Karla cracked it open and saw a poker game being played. She eased open the door and walked over to the stove where the other bucket of water was heating and stuck her finger into the liquid. Karla found the water was warm enough to bathe with now. She started to pick up the bucket and suddenly had several helpers.

"I'll help you with the water!" several of them exclaimed as they jumped and came towards her.

"This is a job for an officer," Blackman said as he stood and pushed his way through to the stove. He took the handle of the bucket from Karla. "Deal me out of the next hand."

Karla smiled at his chivalrous action and went back into Hogan's quarters, with Blackman following.

"Colonel, I'm not quite sure what to make of you," Blackman said after he had closed the door behind him.

"What do you mean?" Karla asked, frowning as she turned to face him.

Blackman replied, "I mean, are you truly the doomed woman you seem to be or is this some kind of complex SD plot for you to come here like this?"

"Wing Commander, let me tell you something," Karla began in an abrupt tone as she held up her index finger pointed at him. "My superior officer in the SD believes me to be a traitor to the Fatherland, a deserter, and someone who consorted with the enemy. He ordered my death as a lesson to the prisoners here and as a message for whoever is doing the sabotage in this area."

Blackman said, "I know."

Karla's tone was quieter as she continued, "In order to escape the heinous actions and erroneous judgments of my people, I made a choice."

Blackman's brow rose in doubt. "Oh?"

Karla's eyes narrowed in anger. "Yes. I stood up for what I believed was right. In doing so, I became an enemy of the Nazi state."

"What about Colonel Hogan?" Blackman asked.

"He was one of the reasons I came to Stalag 13. The Gestapo believes him to be responsible for the sabotage in this area, but they could never connect him to any of these events. After meeting him, I couldn't go through with my mission to prove that Hogan was responsible for anything. I gave Hogan all the information that the Gestapo had on him and Stalag 13. By that one act, I became the traitor that I was later accused of being," Karla replied.

"Are your superiors aware that you disposed of the information relating to Hogan and Stalag 13?" Blackman asked.

"No. The subject of the information never came up during my interrogation after I was captured," Karla replied quietly. "They were more concerned with what I had said to Hogan while in the car and why I had returned here. They seemed convinced that I was the one who set up the Zuglitz bombing."

"I see. I read the contents of the information you brought, your report on Schultz and your personal journal after Colonel Hogan was put into solitary. I had to learn about you," Blackman said.

Karla looked down for an instant, then met Blackman's gaze and said, "What did you think after reading the information?"

"I think that it is genuine," Blackman replied.

"What did you conclude?" Karla asked.

"I concluded that you have lost the man you loved to the war and until you were forced to witness the brutal execution of the Jewish scholars, you performed your duties as an analyst in the counterintelligence division of the SD to the best of your abilities and that's how you became a Colonel."

"You are correct," Karla said.

"I find it unusual for a woman to achieve your rank," Blackman said.

Karla smiled in acknowledgement, "I worked very hard."

"I'm not finished," Blackman said. "Until you were given your next assignment to come to Stalag 13, you believed that you had no choice but to continue in your work. Even so, you feared for your life daily."

Karla's eyes widened in fear and she swallowed nervously but said nothing. Blackman continued, "After reading the information from the Gestapo about Stalag 13 and Colonel Hogan, you had hope of leaving Germany alive. Upon your arrival at Stalag 13, you knew that you weren't going to complete your mission. Your only problem was whether Hogan really could help you or would even be willing to do so. You had to figure out how you could contact Hogan and make your wishes known to him once you arrived here."

"Yes," Karla whispered.

"You did a lot of introspection while you recovered in the hospital and here at Stalag 13 before your CO came looking for you," Blackman said.

"Yes, I did," Karla replied.

Blackman said, "I suppose I should let you bathe before that water cools. If you need anything, let me know. I'll be at the poker game in the next room."

Hogan had hung a line and put several blankets in the corner by the stove so she could hang them up for some privacy in which to bathe. Blackman poured the second bucket of water into the larger wash bin, which she recalled that Hogan said they used for doing their laundry. Blackman then hung the blankets over the line.

"Thank you, Commander," Karla said.

"You're welcome, Colonel," Blackman replied.

"You can call me Karla," Karla said as he turned to leave.

Blackman inclined his head in acknowledgement and said, "Karla."

When Blackman left, Karla removed her clothes and the bandages around her torso and bathed quickly as it was cold in the room despite the warmth from the stove and the water. She shivered as she ran the towel over her body to dry herself before dressing in the clothes that they had given her.

Karla then knelt on the floor, carefully leaned over, wet her hair, poured a little shampoo into her hand, then lathered and washed her hair. How do these men stand these conditions? Karla asked herself as, wincing, she bent over and dunked her head into the water to rinse the shampoo from her hair. When she finished, she towel dried it as much as possible. She picked up her journal and pen from the table, sat in the chair next to the stove, brushed her hair as it dried, opened her book and then continued to write.

In the tunnel below, Kinch and Hogan were changing back to their uniforms after their most recent sabotage mission and were discussing the current situation with the weather. It was worsening and as yet, they had no way to get Colonel Hoffman to England. Getting her to the coast wouldn't be difficult. The problem was how to get her across the water to England. The sub was still unavailable.

"Now we have to hope we don't get too much snow or else the Underground's vehicles won't be able to navigate the roads," Kinch commented.

"That would be terrible," Hogan replied with a hint of a sly grin as more pleasant thoughts came to mind.

"You don't want her to leave, do you?" Kinch asked.

"No, but I know that she must," Hogan replied. "By the way, I found some pieces of paper all wadded up in the corner of the radio room when I was down there earlier today."

"What pieces of paper?" Kinch asked.

Hogan turned, reached into his pocket, handed the crinkled blue pages to Kinch and replied in a suspicious tone, "They have information about Karla written on them. Do you know anything about them?"

Kinch looked down at his feet before replying, "Uh, yes, sir. I do. I was concerned that she was a spy. I contacted headquarters and asked them for any information they could give me about Colonel Hoffman. I wasn't sure what you knew about her except that you were infatuated with her."

Hogan looked at Kinch shrewdly before replying, "I see. So you lied about being able to contact London."

Kinch nodded. "At first, I did. I thought it was better for all our sakes to check out Colonel Hoffman and be safe rather than not check her out and have her blow our cover. Later, when the Gestapo and the SS were here, the Krauts were really jamming our transmissions. I should have told you sooner. I'm sorry."

"I'll let you get rid of them down here," Hogan replied as he finished tying his shoes, stood and headed through the tunnel to the ladder. He climbed up the ladder, closed the trap door and crossed the barracks to his quarters at the far end. Things seemed to be back to normal as far as the men in Barracks 2 were concerned. There was a poker game going on, but Hogan wanted no part of it tonight. As Hogan looked back towards the men playing cards, he grasped the doorknob. Blackman turned towards him, grinned slyly and gave him the thumbs up signal.

Hogan went into his office where he saw Karla trying to warm herself at the stove. When she looked towards the door, he indicated for her to follow him. She followed as he went to the window in the next room. The couple stood at the window and watched through a crack in the shutters as the phony SS men were dismissed by Klink and then they climbed into their truck. Now the men from the Underground could return to their homes as well. They had played their part in Hogan's scheme to prevent Karla's death.

As they stood at the window, Hogan felt a draft blow through the cracks around the window's frame and pulled Karla closer to him. The temperature outside had gotten even colder. Tonight, it will be necessary to stoke up the stoves quite a bit more than normal in the barracks and my office, Hogan thought as he closed the shutters before turning away from the window and going back into his quarters.

When Hogan turned on his desk lamp, Karla went to stand next to the stove to warm her hands. Hogan stoked up the stove. A moment later, she felt two hands slide over her hips and Hogan's warm lips on her neck. She reached down, briefly touched leather, and stroked his hands lightly.

Hogan said, "You know, you affect me like no one has for a long time."

"I'm flattered. Since you're such a handsome man I assume that you've known quite a few women?" Karla asked.

Hogan kissed her neck again before he replied, "Uh huh. Too many of them were only one night flings."

"I hope that's not our destiny," Karla commented.

"No, I think we have the potential for a much longer relationship," Hogan said.

"I'm sure of it," Karla said as she turned to face him. She noticed that Hogan seemed to relax with her reply and was relieved. "Robert, do you trust me? I mean, really trust me, even though I'm German?"

A muffled affirmative issued from his lips as he once more buried his head into the nape of her neck. She felt herself trembling as he took her in his arms.

"You're shaking like a leaf," Hogan said, as he raised his head.

"I know and I can't stop," Karla replied, utterly frustrated.

Hogan changed tack. "You told me that you thought you were weak for showing your emotions. When you walked out of the solitary confinement building this morning, you were well aware that your life could soon end. Despite that possibility, you kept your composure and your dignity."

Her trembling suddenly ceased. Karla reached up, removed his hat, unzipped and removed his jacket, and then started unbuttoning his shirt. He allowed her to do this, as every time she touched him, his skin tingled. When she finally removed his shirt, put it on his desk, and turned off the desk lamp, Hogan felt the chill in the room, but ignored it as he felt the heat of the stove.

"Karla, I care about you very much," Hogan said.

She gazed at him and replied, "I'm grateful that I am still alive to hear you say that, Robert."

Hogan took her into his arms again and hugged her. "You know, when I'm with you, I forget about the war," Hogan said.

"Even the fact that we started out on opposing sides?" Karla asked.

Hogan released her, moved toward the bunk, indicated for Karla to sit down and replied, "Yes, but I noticed that you've decided to come over to my side."

"Yes," Karla said as he sat next to her and she noticed the moonlight coming in through the small crack in the shutters. It made Hogan's skin look soft and his hair even darker than it was. She ran her fingers through his thick mane of dark hair. As she did this, Karla thought about how her own countrymen had betrayed and condemned her, Hogan's acceptance of her for herself, not her nationality and her feelings towards him.

Hogan lay down close to the wall and said, "Karla, I want you to be in my arms and this time, it's not for the prevention of hypothermia."

Karla smiled warmly at him, and lay next to him on the lower bunk. When his hand drifted down to rest on the curve of her hip, she noticed that he was looking at her intently.

"What is it?" Karla asked, thinking for an instant that she had done something wrong.

"I was thinking," Hogan replied.

"About?" Karla asked.

"About being with you," Hogan replied as he covered them both with the blanket.

Karla's expression softened and she gazed into Hogan's eyes. "I have found myself wanting you to touch me, to kiss me and..." her voice trailed off as Hogan pulled her close and silenced her with a kiss. His hands slid down over the curves of her body and she purred as he touched her.

Hogan draped one arm over her waist and pulled her shirt from her pants. She didn't move to stop him as his hands slid beneath the shirt. Hogan nuzzled her neck and nibbled it lightly as he then unbuttoned her shirt. "You are a very beautiful woman, Karla."

"Danke, Robert," Karla said. Hogan fondled her breasts and Karla gasped as he explored her body. She wrapped one leg around Hogan's thigh, and kissed him.

As Hogan looked into Karla's eyes, he realized that no more words were needed between them. As he made love to her, he felt, no, he corrected himself — he knew that Karla was special to him. The wall Hogan had built around himself to survive his incarceration in Stalag 13 crumbled as he allowed himself to experience the sensations she engendered in him.

As they lay together beneath the blankets in the darkness afterwards, Karla felt safe and comfortable snuggled next to Hogan's warm body. When she looked at Hogan, his expression was distant.

"What is it?" Karla asked.

After a brief pause, Hogan looked at her and said, "Karla, I don't want to trivialize the feelings that I have for you. What I'm trying to say, is that you mean more to me than simply another notch in my belt."

Karla's expression softened. She was about to reply but he raised his hand and touched his index finger to her lips to silence her.

"In case something happens to me," Hogan whispered, his voice breaking. "I wanted you to know that, Karla."

"Robert..." Karla whispered. She pressed herself against him and kissed him. His hands tenderly stroked her back beneath her shirt and she relaxed in his embrace. She said, "Thank you."

Hogan looked at her questioningly. "For what? I haven't been able to get you out of Germany yet."

Karla replied, "You have a presence that makes me feel safe."

"You feel safe in my arms?" Hogan asked, as a sly smile came over his face.

"Yes, I do," Karla whispered.

"You sound like you're lonely," Hogan said, his smile fading.

"Yes," Karla replied.

"I can't imagine how it must feel for you," Hogan said.

"Perhaps it's like you being cooped up in this POW camp?" Karla asked as she combed her fingers through his hair and stroked the back of his neck.

Hogan nodded. "You're very perceptive, Karla. I can't believe that you're lonely; I would think that men would be fawning over you."

Karla blushed. "Danke. I have tried not to get involved romantically with anyone for a long time."

"Why have you isolated yourself?" Hogan asked.

"Remember, I told you that my fiancé Johann Strassburg was killed during the Blitzkrieg in Poland in 1939. He was a Colonel in the Waffen SS. I found out about his death the day we were to be married," Karla replied softly.

Hogan leaned closer and kissed her. When they separated, he said, "I'm sorry that you lost the man you loved to the war."

"I don't think I could handle losing the man I love to the war again," Karla said, her voice tinged with anxiety.

Hogan held her close to reassure her of his presence as he closed his eyes to sleep and whispered, "For the first time in more than two years, I feel like a man and not like a prisoner."

Karla heard Hogan's rhythmic breathing and felt a tingle where his warm breath struck her skin. She had a tiny, satisfied smile on her face as she closed her eyes to go to sleep.

A few hours later, Karla woke and looked around the room. It was dark and silent. Karla felt the warmth of Hogan's body against her bare skin and smiled as she looked at Hogan's face and remembered how his touch on her body had felt as he made love to her earlier. She gently shook Hogan's shoulder to wake him. He opened his eyes and moved his arm so she could sit up; he watched as she buttoned her shirt, and stood to finish dressing.

"I think I should go below," Karla whispered.

Hogan pushed himself up on his elbow and looked at his watch in the light from the window. "I agree. As much as I'd like to have you up here with me, it would be safer for you down below."

Karla handed Hogan his shirt. Hogan sat up, swung his legs over the edge of the bunk, straightened his pants and pulled on his shirt and jacket. When he was ready, he stood, cautiously opened the door, looked out and then entered the main room of the barracks. They crossed to Kinch's bunk, which Karla noticed was empty. Hogan activated the hidden switch and the bunk rose up, revealing the tunnel below. Karla went down the ladder and Hogan followed.

"Where's Kinch?" Karla asked.

"He's down here," Hogan replied. He went down the tunnel and Karla followed.

Soon, they arrived at the radio room. Kinch was seated at the radio with his headset on. He looked up briefly when they entered the room.

Karla looked inquisitively at Hogan. "Kinch is down here a lot. He was here the other night while you were sleeping."

"So you didn't exactly trust me being down here alone," Karla said.

Hogan shrugged and replied, "There are too many lives at stake. I've already taken a tremendous risk by keeping you here. No matter how I feel about you," and Hogan paused to touch her cheek with his hand, "I had to make sure that you didn't wander around and then leave here to report us to Hochstetter."

Karla said, "I can't blame you for taking precautions; after all, I was a Colonel in the Nazi Secret Service and you had no reason to trust me when I came to you and asked for your help to leave Germany."

"I hope to be able to make good on my promise to get you to England," Hogan said as he reached up and lightly stroked her cheek. "One of us will come and get you for breakfast tomorrow."

Karla nodded, then made herself comfortable on the cot and soon fell asleep.

The next morning, Karla came above for breakfast. After she had consumed the food, it was time for the morning roll call. While the prisoners were outside for roll call, Karla went into Hogan's quarters to freshen up. She had just finished washing her face when she heard two guards talking just outside the window. One of the voices she recognized as Corporal Stolz. She flattened herself against the wall out of sight next to the window and listened to their conversation.

Stolz said, "Langenscheidt, I believe that Colonel Hoffman is still alive and could be hiding in this camp."

"You know that the search for her here in camp turned up nothing," Langenscheidt said.

"But that was before her failed execution!" Stolz protested.

"Heinrich, if you feel so strongly about it, you should go talk to the Kommandant," Langenscheidt said.

"I called General Freiberger to ask him to convince Klink to do a second search. The resulting search for her turned up nothing," Stolz replied.

"Doesn't that tell you that Colonel Hoffman is dead?" Langenscheidt asked.

Stolz was adamant when he replied, "No!"

"Listen, I was at the scene where the truck she stole was found. In fact, I was the one who found her charred ID at the edge of the road," Langenscheidt said. "It's not likely that she survived that land mine explosion."

"Are you certain that it was a land mine?" Stolz asked.

"The remains of the truck indicated that the explosion came from underneath the truck's body. Colonel Klink was satisfied with that explanation and he said the matter was closed," Langenscheidt replied.

"I can't believe you would all fall for such a pack of lies!" Stolz exclaimed.

"Even if she were alive, no one in their right mind would return to where everyone is looking for them!" Langenscheidt exclaimed.

"You aren't going to believe me without proof, are you?" Stolz asked.

"No. She's dead and gone. There is no proof to be found here. Just drop it, Heinrich. It's not worth the headaches you'll have with Klink if you keep bringing up the subject," Langenscheidt said as he walked away.

Stolz muttered, "When I find you Colonel Hoffman, I'll see to it that you are tried for treason." He then walked away.

Karla felt the fear that she was endangering those around her return. She covered her face with her hands and tried to keep from panicking. Karla sat down on the floor and took a few deep breaths to calm down and fervently wished that Hogan would return. A minute later, she heard the sound of the prisoners as they returned from roll call.

When Hogan returned to the barracks and opened the door to his quarters, he found Karla sitting on the floor, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"What's wrong?" Hogan asked softly as he squatted next to her.

"Corporal Stolz doesn't believe I'm dead and would still like to catch me again," Karla said, her lips and her voice trembling She swallowed nervously before adding, "He said as much to a guard just outside the window here while you were out at roll call."

"Corporal Stolz?" Hogan asked.

Karla closed her eyes, nodded and was able to take a normal breath before replying, "Yes. General Freiberger promoted Private Stolz when he captured me."

"I see. We'll have to watch out for him. Sorry it took so long for me to return after roll call, I went to talk to Wing Commander Blackman. Corporal Stolz has been harassing the men in Barracks 5 as well as us here in Barracks 2," Hogan said. "I have to go over to Klink's office now. Will you be all right?"

"Yes," Karla replied with a confident nod.

Hogan then left the barracks, crossed the compound, and entered the administration building. Hilda wasn't in the office yet and so Hogan entered Klink's office and found the German had just finished a phone call.

"What do you want, Colonel Hogan?" Klink asked. "I'm busy today."

"I wanted to see if we could get any more firewood for the stoves in the barracks," Hogan replied.

"We'll see. Did you want anything else?" Klink asked.

"I was wondering if you had made your report regarding Colonel Hoffman yet," Hogan replied.

"No, I haven't written my report yet. My investigation, combined with the reports of my men at the scene, showed the explosion that destroyed the truck she was driving came from beneath. I have concluded that Colonel Hoffman was killed by a land mine while trying to escape and my report on the matter will reflect what I have just told you," Klink replied. "Why do you ask?"

Hogan's expression was downcast when he quietly replied, "I just wondered what happened to her."

"Oh," Klink said. "I just spoke to General Freiberger and he is convinced that she is dead and pending the receipt of my report on the matter has officially closed the case."

"Thank you, Herr Kommandant," Hogan said quietly, lowering his gaze to the floor.

"Are you all right, Hogan?" Klink asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hogan replied and then turned and left the office.

As Hogan walked out of the administration building, Corporal Stolz said in a sly tone, "I hope you're having fun with Colonel Hoffman. She is a sexy lady."

Hogan's face was pained as he whirled to face Stolz. His voice was hoarse as he exclaimed, "How dare you! She's gone and I'll never see her again!"

"So she really meant something to you, eh, Hogan?" Stolz chided, an evil grin spreading across his face. "I suppose that Hilda was right, you and Colonel Hoffman did sleep together after that dinner in the Kommandant's quarters."

Hogan said nothing, only turned away so Stolz couldn't see his face and caught a glimpse of Klink watching them from his window. Damn it, I said too much and Klink heard me! Hogan thought.

"But that doesn't matter to me. All that's important, is that Hilda loves me now, not you, Colonel Hogan," Stolz added. Hogan turned away and went down the steps to the compound.

"Colonel!" Blackman called as he saw an angry Hogan start across the compound.

Hogan went over to where Blackman stood and replied in a clipped tone, "What is it?"

"Are you all right?" Blackman asked.

"Yeah, Stolz just got under my skin a bit with his comments regarding Karla," Hogan replied.

"You can't let him get to you," Blackman said, interrupting Hogan's thoughts. "Especially about Karla."

"I know. Stolz is more astute than I've given him credit for in the past." Hogan glanced over his shoulder and watched as Stolz was now headed towards the guards' barracks and added, "We may not be able to get Karla out of Germany via our usual escape route."

"What then?" Blackman asked.

Hogan briefly considered his options and his expression was back to normal when he replied, "I'll have Kinch radio London and see if they'll send a plane for her."

When Hogan returned to the barracks, he went to his quarters. He found Kinch putting away the coffee pot and Karla standing there watching. As Karla looked at him and after hearing Stolz's comments on the porch of the administration building, and knowing that Klink heard his response, Hogan realized that it was too dangerous for her to go to England via their normal route. She would have to be flown to England.

"So I'm officially dead," Karla whispered.

"It was the only way to ensure that no one would be looking for you," Hogan said.

Karla nodded. "This is the first time since the deaths of those scholars that I haven't feared for my life." She came over to where Hogan stood and embraced him.

Kinch quietly left the room. Hogan held Karla close and whispered, "You're safe now."

Hogan felt Karla's body relax in his arms. "Thank you," she whispered.

Karla considered what she had seen and heard while at Stalag 13. She was in the office as Hogan and his crew discussed their latest sabotage mission just after lunch. Listening to Hogan give them orders made her feel that she had made the right decision to trust him. Hogan saw her looking at him and smiled. There was a knock on the door then and Hogan motioned for Karla to hide inside his locker. When she was out of sight, he called, "Come in!"

The door opened and Schultz entered. "Colonel Hogan, I need a work detail to unload some firewood for the barracks."

"Okay Schultz," Hogan said. "Where should we meet you?"

"The trucks are parked outside the motor pool," Schultz replied as he stepped out of the office.

"We'll be there in a couple of minutes," Hogan said as the rest of his crew left the office. He closed the office door behind them. "When I find out how long this will take, I'll let you know so you can come out of there," Hogan whispered.

"Okay," Karla replied.

A few minutes later, Hogan opened the locker and said, "This is going to take a while. I suggest you go below, out of sight and perhaps get some sleep. I'll see if I can get Schultz to allow LeBeau to cook us some food throughout the course of the day. If not, then I'll make sure that LeBeau gives you some food before he leaves the barracks."

"I'll see you later then," Karla replied. Hogan opened the trap door to the tunnel and closed it once she had climbed down the ladder.

By the time Hogan and the men of Barracks 2 were finished unloading the wood from the trucks and seeing to it that it was distributed to the buildings throughout camp, it was time for lights out in the barracks. Hogan went below to the radio room, saw Karla sleeping peacefully in the bunk there and grinned as he recalled their lustful encounter the night before. You're quite a woman, Karla Hoffman! Hogan thought.

Hogan noticed the blanket from her cot had fallen on the floor. He picked it up and covered her. She smiled in her sleep and pulled it tighter about herself. His lips curved upwards in a smile and he went back above and returned to his quarters.

The next morning, he woke early. Hogan changed to a fresh uniform and began his usual daily routine with the morning roll call. Klink had recovered quite a bit from his bout with the flu and was his usual pompous self. Afterwards, Kinch went below to contact London. Hogan returned to the barracks and entered his office.

Karla had come above to have some breakfast and was sitting on the lower bunk in Hogan's quarters. When he entered, she stood and asked, "What's happening?"

"Come with me," Hogan said.

"Where are we going?" Karla asked as she put the plate on his table.

"We're going to see about getting you out of Germany," Hogan replied. As they walked through the barracks, Hogan paused and said, "Carter, will you get your cameras set up down below? We need some pictures."

Carter looked at Karla and then replied, "Yes, sir."

They went over to Kinch's bunk, Hogan pressed twice on the hidden switch and the bunk rose up and a ladder dropped down into a hole. Carter went down, followed by Karla and then Hogan.

"This is an amazing set up you have here, Hogan," Karla said. "I'm amazed that the Gestapo hasn't found it."

"Thanks. We've had some close calls with those goons," Hogan said. He remembered who he was talking to and added, "Whoops, sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Karla said, unconsciously touching her cheek, where makeup now hid the gash caused by Hochstetter during her interrogation. "I think they're goons too."

Soon, they arrived at the place where Carter's photo equipment was set up.

"Carter, will you do a few extra shots?" Hogan asked. After a few individual shots of Karla for her new ID, he pulled up a second stool and placed it on her left, then sat on it and put his arm around her shoulders.

Carter wasn't expecting this. He managed to hide his surprise well, Hogan noticed. "Of course, sir," he replied.

Hogan sat next to Karla and after a few pictures were taken, Hogan turned her towards him, took her in his arms and started kissing her.

"All done, si..." Carter began, and then saw the couple was kissing.

Hogan caught a glimpse of Carter watching them as he finished rewinding the film before quietly leaving to develop it, giving them some privacy.

Kinch looked up when Hogan and Karla came into the radio room a few minutes later. "I have bad news. The sub still isn't available to get Colonel Hoffman to London."

Hogan went to the table, opened the drawer beneath it and pulled out a map of the local area. He spread it on the table and examined it carefully. "What about this clearing here at the abandoned farm a mile east of here? It looks big enough to land a plane there. Check with London and see whether they can send a plane to pick up Karla, will you?"

Kinch nodded and replied, "Yes, sir. Why do you want them to send a plane?"

Hogan's voice was barely above a whisper as he replied, "It's too dangerous for her to attempt to go to England via our normal escape route. There are too many patriots out there who would love to catch a so-called traitor, even if she's supposed to be dead. Someone might recognize her and there would be no mercy shown for her once they captured her."

"I'll check on the availability of a plane and let you know," Kinch replied.

Hogan noticed Karla looking at him when he said these things. "I'm sorry," Hogan said.

Karla replied, "You shouldn't be. What you said was no less than the truth. I am a traitor. I despise what my country has become and no longer want any part of it or Hitler's lies."

Hogan hoped the rest of the day would be uneventful, as things at Stalag 13 had settled back to their usual routine. They went back above to Hogan's quarters where they decided to spend the day together. Hogan went to give Schultz his chocolate bar payoff and when he returned, Karla had finished packing.

Over the course of the day between roll calls, Hogan and Karla talked and enjoyed each other's company. Later that evening, after consuming a nice dinner prepared by LeBeau, Hogan said, "You still do have both honor and loyalty in you, Karla. I suspect that those things mean something different to you now."

Karla replied, "Yes, they do. Robert?"

"Yes?" Hogan asked.

"Thank you for saving my life," Karla said.

Hogan smiled. "You're welcome."

There was a minute of silence as they sat together in Hogan's quarters. Hogan said, "I've grown accustomed to your presence."

"I wish you could come with me," Karla replied. "But I know that you can't. I understand that it's your duty to be here and help others to escape." Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Hogan lightly brushed her tears away. "The war won't last forever."

"I lost Johann to the war. I don't want to lose you too!" Karla whispered.

"You won't lose me. I'll come find you after the war, I promise," Hogan said.

"That's a promise I'll hold you to, Robert," Karla said.

Hogan looked at his watch and then at her.

"Is it time?" Karla asked.

"The plane will be here soon," Hogan replied. He pulled her close and kissed her.

Hogan and Kinch took Karla Hoffman down through the tunnel, up through the tree stump exit and then they headed to the deserted farm a mile east of Stalag 13 where a plane from England was to arrive. The ground in the clearing was frozen. The snow that had fallen recently was light and fluffy; the wind gusts kept the landing strip clear. It was approaching 2215 hours which was the scheduled arrival time for the plane.

The time came and went and half an hour passed and still the plane hadn't arrived. Concerned, Hogan and Karla went out into the clearing to check the sky. Kinch watched them from the edge of the clearing.

Corporal Stolz was patrolling the perimeter of Stalag 13 when he saw three people moving stealthily through the woods ahead of him and decided to follow them. He felt he had been humiliated in the eyes of his fellow soldiers after Colonel Hoffman escaped from the firing squad and the subsequent search for her in camp had yielded nothing. Despite her apparent death, he believed she was still alive and was determined to redeem himself.

As the people he was following broke through into a moonlit clearing in front of him, he recognized the black American Sergeant Kinchloe, Colonel Hogan's uniform and the blonde hair of Colonel Hoffman. Well, I was right about her being with Hogan! What a shame we didn't find her before. I'll capture them now! Stolz thought, excited. He stealthily moved towards where the black man was standing at the edge of the clearing and pulled out his Luger.

Stolz watched as Hogan and the woman headed out to the center of the clearing and looked up at the sky and Kinchloe remained at the edge of the clearing. Creeping up behind Kinchloe, Stolz raised the Luger and brought it down on the back of the black man's neck, butt first. Kinchloe slumped silently to the ground. Stolz switched his grip on the gun to the proper position.

Stolz wanted these people to be alive for the Gestapo to interrogate them. He knew how anxious Major Hochstetter was to catch Hogan in the act of doing anything that a prisoner of war wasn't supposed to do. Escorting a supposedly dead German officer to where a plane would presumably land to take her out of Germany fit the bill. Looking up, Stolz saw the couple look away from where he stood hidden behind a tree. He ran into the clearing to try and capture them.

"Well, well, Colonel Hogan is fraternizing with the enemy!" Stolz exclaimed as he grinned wickedly and pointed his Luger at them.

Hogan whirled at the sound of his voice. He then motioned for Colonel Hoffman to move behind him. "Halt!" Stolz ordered as he fired at Hogan, hitting him.

"Nooo!" Colonel Hoffman cried out as Hogan fell to the ground in pain and reached for his right leg.

"I assume you were going to meet a plane that was to take you out of Germany, Colonel Hoffman. I am lucky that I found you before you could escape. You are both under arrest. I need Colonel Hogan alive so Major Hochstetter can interrogate him. Your presence at Hogan's interrogation can be used to persuade him to be more cooperative with the Gestapo." Stolz pointed the gun towards her and sneered.

Newkirk watched through the periscope as Hogan, Kinch, and Karla Hoffman left the vicinity of the tree stump just outside of Stalag 13. As he was going to pull the periscope down for the night, he saw one of the guards head after the others. He glimpsed the man's face briefly and recognized him as Corporal Stolz. Checking his watch, he saw it was 2200 hours. The plane was due to land in the clearing at the farm a mile east from camp at 2215 hours.

"Bloody 'ell! I've got to stop Stolz! He'll capture the lot of them and blow our operation!" Newkirk muttered. He didn't have time to put on the black clothing they usually wore outside of camp. He grabbed a Luger and then went up the ladder.

At the top of the stump, Newkirk cautiously lifted the lid, listened and peered out. No searchlight beam, no guards patrolling outside the wire. He continued up through the stump and into the woods, following Corporal Stolz. He was careful not to trip on anything and made good time to the clearing where the plane was to arrive. As he made his way through the forest, he noticed that the moon had risen, casting a speckled blanket of light on the already snow-covered forest floor.

When Newkirk reached the edge of the clearing, he found Kinch unconscious on the ground and heard a shot. He looked up and saw a German pointing his gun towards the two Colonels, one of whom was on the ground. At this distance, he wasn't sure, but it looked like Hogan who was injured. Furious, Newkirk burst into a run and when he was close enough, raised his gun and fired. Hogan and Karla were startled as Stolz slumped to the ground in front of them and Newkirk arrived on the scene.

"Newkirk?" Karla asked. Next to her, Hogan slowly sat up, still clutching his leg.

"Yes, ma'am," Newkirk replied.

"Thank you for saving us," Karla said quietly.

"Someone has to watch out for you officers or you'd never get anywhere alive," Newkirk said with a broad grin.

Frowning, Karla commented, "I doubt that Hogan would feel that way."

"Colonel 'ogan will never admit it, but we've trained him properly," Newkirk said with a conspiratorial wink and a grin as he knelt down to look at Hogan's wound.

"What are you doing here, Newkirk? Where's Kinch?" Hogan asked through clenched teeth.

"I was watching through the periscope after you left the stump and saw Stolz follow the three of you. I didn't get here in time to warn you and found Kinch unconscious at the edge of the clearing," Newkirk replied.

Kinch stumbled over to where Hogan sat on the ground and said, "Colonel? I'm here."

"Kinch! Are you all right?" Hogan asked, concerned. He saw his radioman rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes, sir. Somebody knocked me out," Kinch replied. Seeing Hogan's wounded leg, he added, "We better get you back into camp, sir. That wound is bleeding quite a bit."

"What will happen to me now that the plane isn't here?" Karla asked as Kinch and Newkirk helped Hogan to stand.

Hogan winced as he put weight on his injured leg. "It's risky, but we'll have to keep you here until the Germans stop looking for you."

As they took Hogan back to the tunnel, Kinch asked, "What do we do with Corporal Stolz's body?"

"See to it that he appears to have stepped on a land mine," Hogan replied.

Nothing more was said until everyone was back in the tunnel. Newkirk sent the medic, Jack Lynn down to tend to Hogan's wound. A few minutes later, dust fell from the ceiling when an explosion shook the tunnel as a land mine exploded. The alarm was sounded and the guards went to investigate.

Karla looked at Hogan and whispered, "Are you going to be all right?"

Hogan replied, "I'll be okay, but I'll have to give Klink a story about how I was injured. It will go something like this, Corporal Stolz came to break up a fight in the barracks, but instead, he and I argued and he shot me in the leg."

"Why would Stolz shoot you?" Karla asked.

"He loved Hilda and saw me as a rival for her affections," Hogan replied.

"In that case, we better get you above, so you can tell Klink," Kinch said.

Kinch and Newkirk took Hogan above and Karla made herself comfortable on the bunk near the radio room.

"Carter, bring Schultz here," Kinch said once they were back in the barracks.

Jack Lynn climbed out of the tunnel and closed it behind him. "I'll stay here until this matter is sorted out. Klink better fall for your explanation, Colonel."

Hogan gave a confident nod and said, "He will."

A few minutes later, Carter returned with both Schultz and Klink and Jack Lynn had just finished bandaging Hogan's leg.

"Colonel Hogan, what is going on here?" Klink asked. Seeing the bandage on Hogan's leg, he asked, "Hogan, what happened to you?"

Hogan replied, "Corporal Stolz came to help sort out a fight in the barracks. Afterwards, he gloated to me about his relationship with Hilda. I got angry and we quarreled, but he was the one with the gun who decided that he wanted to get rid of the competition for her affections — permanently. I was lucky that Kinch managed to push down Stolz's gun and the shot only hit me in the leg."

Klink visibly shuddered and asked, "Stolz shot you over Hilda?"

"Yes, Herr Kommandant," Hogan replied quietly.

"Schultz, where is Corporal Stolz right now?" Klink asked.

"I don't know, Herr Kommandant, I was outside the wire investigating the explosion before I came in here," Schultz replied.

Just then, a guard came into the barracks, whispered into Schultz's ear, and then left.

Schultz frowned and before he could say anything, Jack Lynn said, "Kommandant, I think that Colonel Hogan should have this bullet removed immediately."

Klink nodded. "Schultz, see to it that Colonel Hogan is taken to the hospital. You and Langenscheidt will stay with him at all times to make sure he doesn't escape. I will accompany you to speak with the doctor."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant!" Schultz replied with a salute and then went to get Langenscheidt to help take Hogan to Klink's staff car.

On the way to the hospital, Klink asked, "Hogan, was Corporal Stolz really taunting you about Hilda, or was it about the late Colonel Hoffman?"

Hogan looked at Klink, the pain in his expression obvious for an instant, but then his usual mask of senior POW officer slipped back into place. Without answering, Hogan turned away and looked out of the staff car's window.

"After hearing you talking to Stolz yesterday, I realized that...," Klink paused for a moment, unable to voice his thoughts, and then added, "I'm sorry that Colonel Hoffman's demise has brought you so much pain."

Hogan turned to Klink and replied, "Yeah."

The car arrived at the hospital then and they took Hogan inside. He was allowed to see a doctor and Langenscheidt guarded Hogan during the procedure to remove the bullet. Schultz stood guard in the hallway.

When they were finished, Klink spoke to the doctor while Schultz and Langenscheidt took Hogan back to the car. On the way back to Stalag 13, Hogan was silent. Once they returned, Schultz and Langenscheidt took Hogan back to the barracks.

"Take it easy for a while, Colonel Hogan. Oh, by the way, the Kommandant has made arrangements for you to be examined by the doctor on a periodic basis until that wound is healed," Schultz said as they entered the barracks and made their way to Hogan's quarters. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Okay, Schultz. I will," Hogan said. "Good night."

"Good night, Colonel Hogan," Schultz said, then turned and left the room. A moment later, the outer door of the barracks closed.

A few minutes later, the door of his quarters opened and Karla entered. She closed the door, came over to Hogan and asked, "Are you all right?"

Hogan eased himself down onto the bunk. "Yes, I'll be fine, but I won't be playing football for a while."

"Can I get you anything?" Karla asked.

"No, but thanks for asking," Hogan said. "I'll have to make other arrangements to get you to England. It looks like you will go via our normal escape route."

"I thought you said it was too dangerous," Karla replied as she sat next to him.

Hogan nodded. "I did. I think the heat will be off by the time the sub is available to pick you up at the coast. Klink will have submitted his report in regards to your death by then."

"When will that be?" Karla asked.

"I don't know yet. It might not be until next week," Hogan replied. "You'll be safe here now that Stolz is gone, but it would be best if you stayed out of sight. Once Klink submits that report, any ongoing searches for you should be cancelled. In the meantime, we had best get some sleep."

Karla nodded and helped Hogan get settled comfortably in the lower bunk.

With a grin, Hogan said, "Thanks, Karla."

Karla smiled and replied, "You're welcome, Robert. See you in the morning." Karla then left his quarters to go below for the night.

The next morning, after roll call, Karla brought some breakfast for herself and Hogan and they had just finished consuming the food when there was a knock on the door.

"Colonel Hogan?" Carter asked.

"Come in," Hogan replied.

Carter entered and said, "Sir, LeBeau just returned from cleaning Klink's office and before he left to go on KP, wanted me to tell you that Klink's report on Colonel Hoffman's death is signed and waiting to be put in an envelope and mailed."

"Thanks Carter. Anything else?" Hogan asked as Karla set the plates on the desk.

"No, sir," Carter replied.

"We'll need to get Karla some money and some civilian clothes before we take her to the sub," Hogan said. "You know the drill."

"Yes, sir," Carter said, then turned and left.

Karla hugged Hogan. They separated briefly before sharing a tender kiss which blossomed into a more passionate one.

The next week, Carter was the one who took Karla to the location where she was to meet with the Underground to take her to the sub. Before leaving Stalag 13, Karla and Hogan met in the tunnel one final time.

"Don't open that package I gave you until you're safe on the sub," Hogan said.

Karla nodded. "I won't, I promise. I'll miss you until the end of the war, but I'll never forget you, Robert."

"I'll miss you too, Karla." Hogan said. He then pulled her to him and they shared a long, sensual kiss.

Carter looked impatiently at his watch and said, "Excuse me, sir and ma'am, but it's time for us to go."

Hogan reluctantly released Karla and she went with Carter. Before she was out of sight, Karla paused, turned, smiled and waved at Hogan. He returned the smile and the wave and then she continued down the tunnel after Carter.

Two nights later, Karla stood on the deck of the British submarine and briefly looked back at the coast of Germany and thought, Colonel Robert Hogan, I look forward to the day when we will be reunited.

"Ma'am? Please come below with me. It's time to leave," the Englander said.

Karla nodded. He took her bag and indicated for her to precede him. When Karla was settled in a tiny room and the sub dove and was starting for England, she opened her duffel bag and pulled out the package Hogan had given her. She opened it and found a framed picture of her together with Hogan who had his arm around her. Karla cried softly and felt a strong emotion well up inside her and she whispered in the silence of the room, "I love you, Robert."


End file.
